Learning To Love Him
by Alexandria M
Summary: Gypsy girl Cecily was traded for gold by her father to notorious pirate Roman Reigns. To escape her father's wrath and to escape the life her father has given her since her sister ran off to be married she marries Roman Reigns. She vows to never love him but after being tied to him for life she has to decide if she will love him or not.
1. Chapter 1

***Here is my new Roman story. This a little different than I usually do. I hope that you like it***

 **SPAIN 1840**

Roman Reigns along with his crew of pirates walked into the doors of his favorite pub in Spain the night before he and his crew were to set sail to the West Indies. Roman smiled as a group of wenches flocked around him the moment his foot stepped in the door. Roman was a notorious known pirate throughout Europe and the West Indies. He was mostly known for his trickery, his philandering, his thieving behavior and he had been known to kill. Most of Europe feared him but the wenches flocked to him like birds, hanging on him, hanging on his every word hoping to be taken to his bed that night. He had a way with women that most men envied. Roman had an irresistibility to women, his hair was long often tied up into a ponytail or a small bun at the nape of his neck, he had a broad chest and large arms, powerful thighs that looked to be able to tear the tightness of his breeches at any given moment. His skin was a natural beige color and his eyes a stormy grey. He was a sweet talker, a womanizer. He had no shame in his behavior no man had been as arrogant or as cocky as Roman Reigns had been. He had a long list of enemies but his list of allies was longer not many people wanted to be on the bad side of Roman Reigns.

Roman made his way over to his normal table scaring those sitting around it away. He laughed as he and his crew took their seats as the wenches gathered around him and his crew. The waitress hurried over to them delivering them their beer. He gave her a soft wink causing her to smile before she walked away. "You're actually doing business with Old Man Giuseppe?" inquired his best friend Dean Ambrose.

He let out a small laugh as he held a woman on his lap sharing his beer with her. "I'll do business with anyone that has something that interests me for trade."

"He's a gypsy. He can't have too much," he said taking a swig of his beer. "What could he have that could possibly interest you?"

Roman let out another small chuckle, "Cecily."

"Cecily?" he asked. "His daughter?"

"The only Cecily I know," he said with a smile as his hand slid up the skirt of the woman sitting on his lap, traveling up her leg and resting on her thigh. She let out a deep breath and allowed his hand to slide further up her thigh. "Cecily is 10 and 9 now. Giuseppe is going to want to marry her off."

"She's not virtuous and she's a gypsy," he said, "what kind of man is going to want to marry a damaged gypsy girl?"

"Me," he said with a small chuckle. "She's not bad to look at and I am sure I would have a lot of fun with her."

"You're going to trade gold for his daughter? What makes you think Giuseppe is going to agree to this?"

"Giuseppe is callous. He doesn't care about Cecily. The price of gold is more than what his daughter is worth to him. I'm sure he won't mind the trade."

"You're just going to give up the life of all this," he said waving his hand in the direction of the women gathered around Roman. "To be married to Cecily?"

"I may have a mistress or two," he said with a small laugh, "but I desire to have Cecily as my wife. I need a woman that will continue my legacy by bearing me children. I am 20 and 8 it is time to settle down just a bit."

"You're too wild to tame," Dean laughed. "Cecily will have a hell of a time taming you."

"No woman will ever tame me," he said as he saw Giuseppe walk into the pub. He let out a little chuckle and said, "business time." He removed his hand from the woman's skirt, placed her on her feet and stood to meet Giuseppe privately. "Old Man Giuseppe how are you?" he asked placing his hand on the old man's shoulder squeezing slightly. Giuseppe was a gypsy from Romania that had traveled to Spain with his two young daughters Cecily and Cynthia after their mother had passed away giving birth to their son that passed away a couple hours later. He joined with another band of gypsies traveling from place to place, tricking people out of money and stealing valuables from homes as they traveled through Europe. Giuseppe was just as notorious as Roman when it came to the people of Europe. He was well known for his behavior and using his two daughters to trick innocent people. Cynthia ran off with a gypsy man when she was 10 and 4 to marry him leaving Cecily and her father behind. Giuseppe's attention was focused on Cecily, keeping her close at all times.

"Roman," he said in his deep accent. "We discuss gold?" he asked with money signs in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes, Giuseppe," he said rubbing his hands together before guiding him to a private table in the pub where they could discuss everything privately and no one could hear them. "So you want my gold?"

"Yes," a smile came across Giuseppe's face that reached his eyes. He was going grey at the roots of his dark hair and he was a plump old man, his hair falling to his shoulders. He was dressed in ragged clothes and a torn jacket. "I want gold."

"I am sure you do," he said. "What do you have to offer me for the gold?" he asked.

"I a poor man. I have nothing," he said holding up his empty hands.

"I don't give handouts. You have to trade something to me for the gold I have."

"Please, I have nothing. I want gold."

"We all want gold," said Roman as he rubbed his chin. "Do you have anything of value you would like to trade for gold?"

"I have watch," he said pulling out a gold watch and handing it to Roman.

Roman looked over the watch and shook his head. "Not valuable enough," he said, "what about Cecily?"

"You want my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes to marry her," he handed the watch back to him.

"No, you not get my daughter," he said.

"Then you don't get my gold," said Roman with a sly smile. "It was pleasure doing business with you though." He stood to his feet and placed his hand out to Giuseppe.

"Wait," he said.

"Yes?" Roman arched a brow at him.

"You take care of her?"

"Of Cecily?"

"Yeah, you care for her, take care of her? She my life."

"More ways than you could ever imagine," he said with a wicked smile.

"All right," said Giuseppe. "Cecily be your wife for gold," he said.

"Wonderful," Roman winked at him and said, "when you provide Cecily to me. I will provide you the gold. We set sail tomorrow morning for the West Indies."

"Okay," he said with a nod before he hurried out of the pub as Roman let out a victorious laugh.

Roman made his way over to the table with his crew and picked up a beer. "I'm getting married." He threw back the beer and drank it down as his crew cheered for him.

"Papa," said Cecily as her father walked into her room as she was running a brush through her raven black hair. "I thought you were out tonight?"

"I was," he said coming behind her placing his hands on her shoulders make her tense beneath his touch. "I made business deal."

"Oh," she said as he played with her waist length hair. "What do you need me to do, Papa?"

He gave her a soft smile as he massaged her shoulders. "You marry Roman Reigns."

"What?" she asked with shock in her voice. "You want me to marry Roman Reigns? No."

"You will." He kissed the side of her cheek. "I need gold."

"But papa, I'm your daughter. You need me."

"No Cecily no gold," he said without sympathy in his voice. "Pack up. You marry tonight."

"Papa," she said in protest as she stood to face him. "I'm not marrying him."

"You will, Cecily," he yelled startling her but she was not going to back down. She did not want to marry someone she didn't know, she didn't to want to marry a man that was known for murdering people and destroying lives. She had dreams of marrying a gypsy man that would have her after the years of damage that had been done to her over the years. She knew she was undesirable for marriage no gypsy man wanted a young woman that was not pure but she held out hope to one day be out of her father's watch and to be loved by someone special. Being traded to a pirate for gold was not her idea of the life she wanted.

"No, Papa," she protested. Giuseppe grew angry with his daughter and took his back hand across her face, slapping her hard. She cried out in pain before he continued his assault on his beautiful daughter. "Papa!" she yelled. "Please," she said as she was on the floor on her hands and knees after he had thrown her there and kicked her several times from his anger. She knew her father was an impatient man. She knew it had to be his way. It had to always be his way since Cynthia left. She knew better than to anger him. Most of the times she chose not to anger her to avoid his wrath but other times she was stubborn in her ways which angered him and he punished her the way he felt necessary. "Stop, Papa, I'll marry him," she said with tears streaming from her emerald eyes. "I'll marry him," she said. He reached his hand out for her and she took it. He helped her off the floor and wrapped her up in an embrace, apologizing to her for his outburst and for his anger. "I know, Papa. It's okay. I'm sorry too," she said with softness in her voice. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you," he said before he kissed her cheek softly. "Pack up," he said. "You husband wait."

"Okay," she said softly as he let her go. He left the room and she broke down into sobs as she packed up her things. Even if she didn't want to marry this would be her only escape from her father; as much as she loved him she couldn't stand to live with him another day. Maybe life with the pirate wouldn't be too bad but she knew she would never love him like she would love any man that could capture her heart.

Cecily was a beautiful young girl. Roman's breath was caught in his chest the moment Giuseppe brought his daughter to his side to marry him. Cecily's green eyes met Roman's stormy grey eyes and he smiled as they made eye contact. He had seen her around Spain with her father because her father very rarely allowed her out of his sight but had not seen her this closely. He had heard she was a rare beauty with her green eyes, her olive colored skin, her perfect pink lips and her raven black hair that she wore braided up into a bun most of the times she had seen him. She wore a light green gown that matched her eyes and stood out against her olive skin. Cecily married Roman that night against her will but to please her father. She barely even knew the man except for all the terrible things she had heard about him but nonetheless she thought he was handsome. Her breath was taken away the moment she met him with her father. Knowing no more than his name and the terrible rumors surrounding him she became the pirate's wife.

Roman's men brought the gold to the dock for him. He exchanged the gold to Giuseppe as he held tightly to Cecily's arm his newest prized possession that he would spend the night consummating their marriage with and spending the rest of his life taking care of. She was his and he took pride in his ownership of her. He was not going to let her go. "Farewell, Papa," she said with tears in her eyes as he admired the gold given to him.

"Farewell, Cecily," he said not taking his eyes off his gold, not even willing to give his daughter one final hug before she boarded Roman's ship for them to set sail to the West Indies.

As they boarded the ship Roman stopped and faced Cecily. "You're beautiful, Cecily. And you're mine," he said with a smile on his face before he leaned down to kiss her lips. She turned her head away from him and he caught her cheek. He let out a small chuckle. "That's how you want to play it? I love when women fight me. We have a marriage to celebrate," he said taking her by the arm leading her to his bedchamber.

"I'll never love you," she protested. "Never!"

He pulled her into his bedchamber and kicked the door shut. "I didn't marry you for love," he said with a wicked smile. "Your lack of love for me will have no difference nor make me change my mind. You are here simply to bear my children and raise them so the legacy of Roman Reigns will live on forever."

 ***A/N: Is it a keeper or no? What did you think of Giuseppe trading Cecily for gold? What kind of damage do you think Cecily has endured over the last few years? What are your thoughts on Roman wanting to marry Cecily in trade for gold? What do you think about the story so far? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you for all the favorites, alerts and follows. Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

Roman came up behind Cecily and undid the bun in her hair allowing her raven silk strands fall to her waist in waves. He smelled the scent of her hair as he wrapped it around his fist pressing his hard body up against her back. Cecily had no response to his closeness. "You see," he said wrapping his arms around her small waist holding her tight against his body as his hands wondered up to her breasts. He cupped them and whispered into her ear, "you're mine now. You're my wife. You will let me have you when I want you and however I please. You will not fight me," he squeezed her breasts through the fabric of her dress. "If you fight me, I'll tie you up and fuck you the way you need to be fucked. Are we clear, Cecily?" he asked with his lips on her neck and his hands kneading at her breasts. She didn't answer him. "Are we clear?"

"Yes," she said softly as her body betrayed her. As much as she didn't want it her body responded to his so perfectly. It always had and it always did.

"Good," he said softly as he kissed her neck softly, nuzzling into the nape of her neck, his hands working her breasts. She let out a soft moan making him smile. "Now," he said, "let us consummate the marriage shall we?" he asked in a raspy voice as he moved her long hair out of the way as he unbuttoned the back of her dress. He allowed the dress to fall to her feet leaving her in her corset and he helped her out of her corset and stripped her bare. He ran his hands over her velvet soft olive skin. "Such beautiful skin," he said as his hands explored her body. He saw the scars on her back as he explored. He chose not to question them, not now maybe never, it was a shame to him that her perfect velvet skin had been tainted with scars, her back, her arms and even the backs of her legs had scars. He just wanted to kiss every one of them because he too had scars tainting his own body from years of abuse at the hands of his father as a child. "Turn around," he demanded. She turned to face him, her bright green eyes meeting his. They were beautiful, she was beautiful, perfect almost like a porcelain doll but he couldn't find any type of emotion in them. He saw no sadness, no pain, no anger, nothing they were blank as he stared into them. "You're beautiful, Cecily. You're perfect." She almost smiled but stopped herself she had never been told she was perfect or that she was beautiful. Her father had nothing but ugly words for her, words she started to believe. He was only saying these things to get her into his bed. "Kiss me," he said softly without demand but she knew it wasn't a choice. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She could feel his arousal in his breeches as his erection pressed against her thigh. She looked up as he leaned down, he captured her lips kissing her softly, his tongue tracing her lips demanding entry. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to thrust into her mouth. His kiss became rough, deep and needy. There was nothing gentle about his kiss. He kissed her hard and deep. He dominated her tongue with his. His hand fisting in her hair pulling it softly so he could deepen the kiss, he let out a soft moan as he kissed her deeper.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her off her feet and placed her on his bed, covering her body with his as he continued his kiss. She freed his hair from its bun allowing it to fall over his shoulders. She ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him back. She knew better than to fight a man that tried to keep her in his bed. It never ended well for her. She never knew the tender caress of a man and never knew what it was like to be loved by a man. She never got the chance to love a man or be loved by one. Her father made sure of it. He made sure she was damaged and destroyed so that no man would find her to be respectable; no man that she loved anyway. She knew what it was like to be forced to have sex, to give herself away to her father's friends and to exchange her body for food or jewelry whatever her father desired but couldn't get he used his daughter to get it. Fighting was never an option as much as she hated it. She learned too many times that fighting never made it easier just worse. He pulled away from her breaking their kiss, he parted her legs with his knee as he sat back on his feet unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it to the side, he removed his shirtsleeves exposing his bare chest. A small gasp escaped from Cecily when she saw the scars on his chest. They were tiny circled scars all over his chest it wasn't until after he removed himself from the bed that she saw the scars on his back that matched hers almost too perfectly. He pulled his breeches down and turned to face her. He was hard as stone. His erection curled up to his navel. He sauntered back over to the bed and crawled over her like an animal on the prowl. He pressed a kiss to her lips and trailed kisses down her body, kissing every inch of her soft velvet olive skin. He parted her legs and ran his fingers over her sex. He smiled knowing she was aroused. "Cecily, we're going to have a lot of fun together as long as you don't fight me. You never say no," he said.

"Okay," she breathed as he rubbed her clit with his fingers. She closed her eyes.

"You're not a virgin?" he asked. He knew the answer, he had heard the talk around town when it came to Giuseppe and his business deals. He used his daughter for his gain and that's why Roman knew it would be an easy task to procure himself a wife in Giuseppe's daughter for gold. He had known it all along which made his plan even easier.

"No," she said as he continued rubbing her softly before the heat of his mouth was on her sex. She let out a soft moan as he sucked on her sex before his tongue slid inside of her soft opening. She arched her back up offering him more of her as he made love to her with his tongue, his fingers rubbing her clit. She grabbed onto the pillow as he continued his sexual assault. Her body always betrayed her, making it seem like she wanted it more than she did. She wished she couldn't respond as easily as she did but his tongue worked magic inside of her, hitting every soft sensitive part of her sex. She cried out as an orgasm swept through her. Roman sucked up her hot juices before he made love to her again with his tongue and again after that.

Roman positioned himself over Cecily, his thick and hard erection between her legs. He placed the thick crown at the opening of her sex, he thrusted himself deep inside of her without warning causing her body to move up the bed. She whimpered as his thickness tore her and pained her. He pulled out and thrust himself back in. He kept his movements fast and hard, fucking her like he had wanted to since she said I do. Groans and grunts of pleasure as he thrust deep, he took her mouth roughly kissing her hard as he kept his hard thrusts going, tearing through her, hitting every sensitive spot of her sex, thrusting deep till she could take no more of him, filling her full of his cock before pulling out and thrusting back in. Her nails digging into his back as he fucked her hard, she couldn't hold it back anymore she came with a cry as she sank her teeth into his bicep as she covered his cock with her hot release. He continued his rough movements, grunting and groaning, his erection becoming larger and fuller before he thrust into her one last time, his teeth biting into her shoulder as he exploded inside of her, filling her with his semen and his seed. "Cecily," he said as he emptied himself inside of her before taking her mouth again.

"Are we done now?" she asked.

"No, Cecily," he said with a wicked smile, still thick and hard inside of her. "We're nowhere being done," he said taking her mouth again as he started his thrusts again, taking her over and over again till the sun came up in the sky.

Cecily laid in Roman's bed wrapped up in his sheets sleeping peacefully as he paced his cabin watching her sleep. She looked beautiful, her raven black hair in a tangled mess on the pillow, her lips swollen, her shoulders and neck covered in Roman's markings. He ran his hands through his hair as he paced in nothing but his breeches. He took a seat on the chair across from his bed watching her sleep as his men took care of the ship. He didn't want to leave her. He couldn't leave her. He watched her stir in the sheets and let out a little groan as she turned to her side. Roman wasn't sure how long he had sat there watching her before she woke up, sitting up, exposing her plump breasts to him and her bright green eyes looking into his grey eyes. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," he said as he went to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," she answered. "I'm hungry."

"I'll take you for breakfast," he said sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed. "I just have some rules I want to go over with you first."

"Okay," she said covering herself with the blanket.

He pulled it down exposing her naked body, "don't hide from me, your body is mine, Cecily. You don't hide it from me. I will know every inch, every mark on your body by the time we reach the West Indies where you and I will take residence for a month or so in the Dominican Republic before we're back on the seas. Your body is beautiful," he said reaching out and touching her breast, twirling her nipple between his fingers. "And it's mine forever."

"All right," she said softly as she blinked her beautiful eyes at him. "Are you going to share me with the men on your crew?" she asked as his fingertips played with her nipple.

"Cecily, I'm a selfish man. I will ALWAYS be a selfish man. I don't like to share. Your body is mine, every inch of it belongs to me. I will not share you with my crew. You're mine that's how it will be."

"All right," she said feeling a little relief inside of her. Her biggest fear boarding the ship with a crew of twenty men was her being used and passed throughout the ship. She couldn't stomach the thought. She liked Roman's possessiveness. "What rules do you have for me?"

"I'm a simple man, I don't ask for much but as the woman on this ship you are required to cook us meals; breakfast, lunch and dinner. You are in charge of making sure my men and I eat. You're also responsible for making sure the ship is orderly cleaning bathrooms and cleaning cabins. You're not to converse with my men unless I am around. If you try to pull one escape or break one rule you will be shackled in my cabin here for me. I don't want to do that. I want you to have as much freedom as I am allowing you to have. I want you to be able to walk in the sunshine, enjoy the sunsets and enjoy time outside this cabin. Every night after dinner you and I will clean up the kitchen come back here and settle in. You're my wife and will live by my rules. You will obey me at all times or you will be punished are we clear?"

"Yes, Roman," she said softly, "we're clear. I'll obey you."

"That's what I want to hear," he said stroking her cheek. "I will have you whenever the need arrives, morning, mid-day, evening and night time as long as I want, doing you how I want to. We already discussed what will happen if you fight me. I told you, your body is mine, it belongs to me and I will do with it what I wish. You will groom yourself to my liking and you will bath daily sometimes I will bathe you. You're here for my benefit and my pleasure only. Understand?"

"I understand," she said looking at him with her bright green eyes still emotionless but inside she was falling apart. She had strict rules with her father similar to Roman's. She was not allowed to leave her home without her father by her side, she was not allowed to talk to any man except her father, she was not allowed to have any friends. Her life consisted of cooking for her father, cleaning the house and doing whatever he asked of her. The only difference between Roman and her father was Roman was not sharing her with his friends. Cecily lived a hard life since the death of her mother and little brother but life got worse after her sister Cynthia ran off with a gypsy man to marry him. She wanted to be free and live a life of freedom but she knew that would never happen. It would never happen as long as she was married to Roman.

"Good," he said, "I have a selection of dresses for you in the closet. Feel free to choose what you wish to wear. Get yourself dressed and we will take a tour of the ship."

"Okay," she said softly as she got out of his bed as he stood with her, walking with her to the closet. She ran her hands over the beautiful dresses in the closet. She had never seen anything more beautiful, she had never had a selection of clothes. She had three dresses with her father but never this much. She pulled out a lavender dress and smiled as she twirled around with it making Roman smile. He showed her where she could find her bodices or her corsets. Roman helped her dress and then brushed through her hair pulling it up into a low bun. He was so gentle with her compared to how much of an animal he had been the night before as he took her over and over again into the early morning hours. She watched him dress and then they escaped from their cabin into the sun where the sea breeze hit her face as they walked arm and arm.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman making it clear that Cecily is not to fight him when it comes to sex? What did you think of Cecily being so submissive when it came to sex even though she didn't want it? What do you think of Cecily being used by her father? What are your thoughts on Roman finding the scars on Cecily what do you think happened? What about his own scars? Do you think it's fair that Roman has rules for her to follow? What do you think of his rules? What about them consummating the marriage? What about Roman's gentle side with her when he dressed her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Cecily and Roman strolled the deck of the ship as the sea breeze hit her. Roman kept her close as he gave her a tour of his ship. He showed her where the other cabins were located and took her up to the upper deck of the ship. "Hello, Captain," said a man with light brown hair and blue eyes. "We have breakfast ready for you and your wife."

"Thank-you, Dean," Roman replied. "Dean, please meet Cecily."

"Hello, Cecily."

"Hello," she said softly as Dean took her hand into his and kissed the back of it. Roman pulled her hand away from Dean and gave him a glare.

"Cecily will be taking over the cooking and the cleaning for the remainder of the trip," said Roman.

"Okay," he said with a nod.

"And your job is to make sure that Cecily is taken care of. I do not want her bothered by the other men on the ship. Make sure she has the help that she needs when I cannot tend to her. She is my wife. She will not be harassed by anyone on this ship, you will make sure her needs are met if I cannot get to them. As my wife she does have some rule over this ship. Everyone will respect her as such. I want no inappropriate comments or remarks and if there are some men will walk the plank."

"I understand, Captain," he said.

"It would be wise to make sure the word travels," Roman implied. "Make sure everyone is aware."

"Absolutely, Captain," he said, "anything else?"

"That is all for now. I will be indisposed for a quarter of the day. I want to spend a majority of the day with my wife. I am sure you are able to handle the ship for the afternoon?"

"Yes, Captain," he responds. "I will take care of everything if a problem or an event should arise would you like for me to inform you or leave you at your discretion?"

"If a problem should arise or an event should arise do not hesitate to find me and alert me. If you believe you're able to handle the situation on your own please feel free."

"Will do, Captain. It was nice meeting you Cecily," he said softly before he took his leave.

Roman turned to Cecily and asked, "Are you still hungry?" he brushed a piece of her dark hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "What happened to your face, Darling?" he asked running his hand over the black and blue mark underneath her eye and then over the cut on her lip.

"I'm famished," she replied as she stopped his hand from stroking her bruises. "Can we please eat?"

"Yes," he said worried about her as he took her hand into his and linked their fingers together as they made their way to the dining area.

Many men scattered as they entered the dining area. Servants were at the table before Roman and Cecily had a chance to make their way over. "Good morning, Captain," said one of the servants. Roman responded with a curt nod. "Madame Reigns," he said before pulling her chair out for her as Roman took a seat across from her. "We will have your food shortly," he said.

"Please," said Roman as he relaxed in the chair. He couldn't take his eyes off of Cecily. She was just too beautiful, too perfect. He could still feel her velvet soft olive skin and could still smell the lavender in her hair. "You don't speak much do you?"

"I don't have much to speak of and I was taught that you don't speak unless you're spoken to," she said softly not making eye contact with him. Roman nodded his head as their food was brought to them.

"Please don't be shy. Make eye contact with me," he said, "I like to see your beautiful green eyes and you have your free will. You can speak any time you wish to speak." Cecily looked up from her plate and her green eyes met his. "We will never get to know each other unless you speak up. You can speak whenever you feel the need to as long as it is in a respectful manner."

"Okay," she nodded keeping her eyes locked with his.

"You have beautiful eyes, Cecily. You're beautiful you don't have to be shy or hide yourself from me. You're one of the most beautiful women I have seen in my life."

She gave a soft smile. "Thank-you." She began to eat her breakfast as Roman watched her with amusement.

"You were famished weren't you? When's the last time you've eaten?"

"Papa didn't let me eat much."

"Ah," he said before digging into his own breakfast. "You can eat as much as you want with me. In fact you're too small I want you to put some meat on your bones." He spoke the truth. Cecily was stick thin with very little meat on her bones. She was as light as a feather. Roman liked his women to have a little extra meat on their bones with the perfect curves. Cecily was dainty and small some would even call her scrawny. He was afraid his animalistic ways in the bedroom would break her. "Will you tell me what happened to your face, Darling?"

"Nothing really happened to my face. I just had an accident."

"It looks to me as if you have been hit. Did someone hit you, Cecily?"

"No," she lied. "This is very good food."

"I'm glad that you are enjoying it," he said as she took a drink of her juice. "Please fill up, eat as much as you want. If you're going to bear my children or keep up with me in the bedroom you'll need to put on some weight and build up your stamina."

"Roman," she blushed making him smile. "So this is what you do? You bark orders and everyone just listens to you?"

"I like to be in control and my men have a lot of respect for me. I tell them to do something and they listen it's all very simple."

"I see," she said. "Why did you trade gold for me?"

"I think the true question should be why did your Papa trade you for gold?" he asked.

"My papa is a selfish man. He has always looked out for what was best for him."

"I understand. My reason is simple. I needed a young woman to marry, to bear my children."

"You surely could have chosen any woman but me," she said.

"Maybe I didn't want to choose any other woman but you," he said, "I have harlots and wenches throwing themselves at me but not one of them would be desirable enough to bear my children and be my wife."

"I assure you I'm not worthy to bear children," she said softly.

"Don't speak of yourself like that. If you were not worthy I would not have made sure your father traded you for gold to make you mine."

"Touching," she said softly. "What do you do? Besides tell men what to do and have them jump at your command."

He let out a soft chuckle and said, "I run this ship, sometimes we invade other ships and take over them. We like to achieve more assets if you will. We spend a majority of our time looking for gold and jewels. You'll learn all about the life in the coming sennights. You will become part of this life."

"Murdering people is not in my resume," she said dryly.

"No one said anything about murdering people," he laughed. "What about you? Why have you not married yet?"

"I'm not a desirable wife. No man wants a woman that has been damaged or destroyed. They want a woman untouched," she shrugged. "My papa was also very protective of me."

"I understand but that doesn't make you undesirable. I think you will make the perfect wife as long as you obey my rules and follow them."

"I will obey your rules," she said.

"Then we will have no problem," he said. "We will spend a majority of our married life out on the open sea this is my life and this is what I do for a living. I do have residence in the West Indies that we will spend time at a few times but for the majority we will be on the open sea."

"Did you grow up as a pirate?" she asked.

"My father was a pirate and I grew up on the ship. We would travel from place to place spending a majority of our lives in the West Indies and Europe. It's just a life I have always known. I took over after my father passed away unexpectedly."

"Do you ever think about giving up the life?"

"Never crossed my mind," he said, "I have lived this life since I was a baby. I will die living this life."

"And what about your mother?"

"My mother was a whore. My father tired of her after I was born and kicked her off the ship. I never knew my mother. My father told me it was better that I didn't."

"That's terrible," she said, "I loved my mother. When she passed away it was the hardest time of my life. Everything changed after her death. I would do anything to have my mother back. Life was so much better when she was alive."

"You loved her a lot?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "My mother was extraordinary. You have to be to put up with my father. He wasn't always the nicest to her but she loved him anyway. After she was gone my papa became meaner. He took us away from our home and we began to travel with a band of gypsies through Europe scamming people and stealing from people. That's the life I grew up knowing."

"I see," he said. "She must have been very special to you."

"She was. I miss her every day. Do you ever miss your father?"

"Not usually," he said, "my father wasn't a very nice man."

"Oh," she said recognizing the look in his eyes; she saw the pain in his eyes. It was the same pain she often felt about her papa and how he treated her. Her papa wasn't a very nice man either. She suffered years of abuse at his hands. She saw the look of pain in Roman's eyes and knew that he suffered similar pain from his father. She reached over the table and touched his hand taking it into hers. His whole body tensed at her tender touch. He relaxed as she linked their fingers together. That's when he knew that she knew of his terrible past as a pirate's son. He gave her a soft smile as she looked into his grey eyes with her beautiful green eyes. He felt himself softening on the inside. He pulled his hand away from hers and set it on his lap.

"Finish your breakfast," he said coldly. "I want to fuck you again," he said before finishing up his breakfast and taking a sip of his juice. The sweet, caring vulnerable man he appeared to be quickly disappeared into the cold, uncaring emotionless pirate he was notorious for being.

Roman led Cecily back to their cabin following breakfast. He was in a mood indescribable to him. He had never felt so wild, so raw as he did the moment he took her into their cabin. He kicked the door shut and started to strip out of his clothes. "Get undressed," he demanded to Cecily as she stood in shock. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before in a man. She did as he said and began stripping out of her dress as he watched her approvingly. He stripped out of the last of his clothes. His cock was achingly hard, curving up to his navel as he prowled over to her. He pulled her to him, their naked bodies touching. He grabbed her breasts in his hands, squeezing them hard, he sniffed her hair. "You're so beautiful. You're mine, Cecily. No one else will ever have you like this. NO one," he said as he closed his eyes taking in the feel of her soft velvet skin and taking in her scent. She made him wild. She made him want to take her this way.

He released her breasts and guided her over to the bed. He undid the bun in her hair allowing her dark wavy hair to fall over her back. He pushed her down onto the bed so she landed on her hands and knees. "What are you doing?" she asked startled by his roughness.

"I'm going to fuck you," he said roughly, his voice deep and raspy. It was laced with lust and need. He pushed her down so that her behind was up in the air and her chest down in the mattress. "I can't have you look at me while I'm fucking you," he said. "I can't look at you," he said as he ran his hands over her sex as he parted her legs. She was wet and ready for him. "This is mine," he said rubbing it. "Mine," he said sliding two fingers inside of her causing her to moan out in pleasure. He moved his fingers fast and hard, fucking her roughly with them. Cecily cried out in pleasure with his skilled movements. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth. His tongue slid over her clit and into her sex. He began making love to her with his tongue. His large tongue hit the sensitive spots of her sex, she felt the climax building inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore it tore through her like a tidal wave. She cried as she hit her climax, a cry of pleasure as Roman sucked and licked up the hot juices from her release. He started his sexual assault with his tongue again, bringing her over the edge in minutes before he did it again.

Cecily's legs were quaking as he positioned his cock between her legs, teasing her sex with it, rubbing it along her clit and over the opening of her sex. She screamed out as he thrust himself deep inside of her. She grasped onto the pillow of their bed as he pulled out and thrust back into her again. He continued his hard thrusts, grinding against her sex before he thrust deep inside of her again, filling her full with his cock. He still couldn't get as deep as he wanted to. He thrust harder every time, cries and screams of pleasure filled their cabin as he slammed into her, his balls smacking against her as he continued his rough thrusts. "ROMAN!" she screamed out as she fell apart around him, her climax hitting like a tidal wave, covering his cock in her hot juices and down her thighs. He continued his thrusts and slammed deep into her one last time, collapsing over her body covering it with his as he exploded deep inside of her, filling her with his seed. His hot breath in her ear as he filled her, he pulled her hair, pulling her head back and took her lips roughly, kissing her rough. He pulled himself up and took her again then took her once more till she couldn't feel her legs anymore and exhaustion took over her body and she fell asleep in his arms.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman's command on the ship? What did you think of Cecily and Roman talking over breakfast? What are your thoughts on Roman's father? Do you think he suffered a similar childhood to Cecily's? Why do you think he went cold on Cecily when he started softening toward her? What do you think of Cecily putting herself down constantly? Why was it so hard for Roman to look at Cecily and have Cecily look at him while he took her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Where's the Mrs.?" Asked Dean as Roman walked into a cabin where the guys of the ship hung out drinking booze and smoking tobacco.

"She's resting," said Roman as he took a seat next to Dean. "She had an eventful night and an eventful morning," he said with a smirk on his face as he lit a rolled cigarette.

"I get it so you are just going to give up the tramp life to be with one woman the rest of your life?"

"Cecily's sole purpose is to bear my children. I will take as many mistresses as I wish," he said inhaling his cigarette. "But as my wife I want Cecily to remain comfortable which means there are a change of plans. She will no longer be told to take care of us. The only man she will be taking care of is me. She won't be in the kitchen making our meals and she will not be cleaning up after us. That's what the servants are for. Cecily is not a servant of anyone else but me."

"I'll make her as comfortable as possible, Captain and I will alert the others to do the same."

"Thank-you, Ambrose. I want her to be provided with a meal as soon as she awakes. I need her to put on a little more meat onto her body. She hasn't been eating like she should. I don't think her father allowed her to eat."

"Old Man Giuseppe treated her like a prisoner, Roman. Cecily was never allowed out of his home without him and she was never allowed out of his sight."

"I've heard a bit from Cecily," he said.

"I would imagine her life hasn't been easy for a while now. She's a beautiful girl."

"A rare beauty," said Roman.

"How is the married life treating you?"

"It's not a marriage it's just a business transaction between Giuseppe and me. He got his gold, I got his daughter and hopefully soon she bears me a child or more," he said.

"It's just a business transaction?" asked Dean. "Is that why you're so worried about her being taken care of? Is that why you want her to be so comfortable?"

"I need her in good health," he said, "she can't bear me a child if she's not in good health."

"I see is that all it is, could she be softening up the hard hearted pirate?"

"Not a chance," he said taking a puff of his cigarette. "That will never happen."

"Okay," said Dean, "now let's discuss other business."

"What's on your mind?"

"We're going to be coming in contact with another ship in a couple days. A nice ship that set sail from America, lots of valuables. We could invade the ship and commandeer it take over it you know what I mean?"

"I'm listening," he said. "You know for a fact there's a lot of valuables on the ship?"

"Americans leaving America to move to England of course there are a lot of valuables on the ship but there's another pirate ship in route."

"Captain Rollins' ship?" he asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Bastard," said Roman. "He's out for blood. He's coming for us."

"That may be so but we can't be sure we just need to be prepared in case he tries to overtake our ship or is planning some type of attack. We need to be prepared."

"He holds a grudge against me," said Roman. "He would love nothing more than to attack this ship and end my life."

"You slept with his wife," said Ambrose, "And you stole from his ship. I think that holding a grudge is an understatement. He wants you dead."

"Or to hurt someone close to me, his wife came to me. I didn't go to her. I never deny taking a woman to my bed. She wanted it I gave it to her. It's very simple and I got gold out of the deal. Rollins should be more protective over what is his. I didn't ask for his ship to be left unattended just like I didn't ask for his wife to come to me. She sought me out and I took her to my bed. Do you think he would make Cecily a target?"

"Since you took his wife to bed there's a possibility he is going to hurt you in the same way but your marriage is just a business transaction. Why would you be worried of him making Cecily a target if you didn't care about her?"

"I didn't say I didn't care about her. She serves me a purpose," he responded. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about her. If I don't have her I don't get what I want," he said. "If you see his ship coming in any proximity of ours I need you to alert me right away. I will take Rollins down if he gets anywhere close to Cecily or my ship. I want you to make the others aware. I want the ship from America and then I want to take care of Rollins and his crew."

"Of course," said Dean. "I take it you will be pretty occupied from now on with Cecily?"

"Cecily and I will entertain ourselves, you just make sure she's comfortable on the ship and you keep a look out for Rollins and his men and keep watch for the ship from America. "

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said, "but if I were you. I would heavily protect Cecily she's your greatest asset in Rollins' eyes. If he is coming after you, he's coming after her and any other enemy you may have. They are coming after her too."

"I realize that," he said. "She's a target because of me. I have so many enemies they're going to start coming from all sides."

"How many wives have you slept with?"

Roman let out a chuckle and said, "it isn't all about taking someone's wife to my bed. I have done a lot of things that rubbed people the wrong way. I did a lot of people wrong, I've stolen from a lot of people and there are a few people that have grievances against me because of other things I have done. I have made a lot of enemies over the years and if they are all going to start coming at me I need to get Cecily prepared."

"I wouldn't want to be you," he said, "but I have your back, we all have your back. We will do our best to make sure Cecily is protected as well."

"Thanks, Man," he said giving him a handshake before finishing his cigarette. "I'm going to check on her."

"Okay," he said. "I'll go inform the others. Would you like a meal prepared for Cecily?"

"Yes and brought to my cabin," said Roman. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Dean before Roman took his leave to his cabin to check on his wife.

A lot of thoughts ran through Roman's mind as he walked back to his cabin. Over the years Roman had gotten into a lot of trouble with many people, many people that held grudges against him. He had done a lot of things from taking their wives to his bed, destroying their wives, stealing from them and even murdering some of their loved ones. Roman never cared who he hurt in the past but the fact his past was starting to catch up to him and put his future in danger he was starting to get concerned. Word would travel that he had married Cecily and the one way to get to him would be through her. The day Cecily and Roman married she became the target of his enemies. Although he didn't love her, he still didn't want anything to happen to her because of his past. They had a present and a future to live together. He cared about her but that's where it ended. He would never be able to love her, he would never be able to love anyone. He didn't know what love was. He'd never felt love. He never had someone tell him that they loved him. His father was a miserable man that made Roman's life miserable growing up. Roman felt he wasn't capable of being loved and wasn't capable of feeling love for someone else and although he did not love Cecily he would stop at nothing to protect her.

Roman walked into his cabin's bedchamber and smiled as he saw Cecily sleeping peacefully in their bed. She looked beautiful even when she was sound asleep. Her dark hair was tangled in a knot below her shoulders, her bare shoulder exposed in the sunlight shining through the window. She was hugging onto his pillow as she breathed softly. He walked over to the bed and covered her up with the counterpane and took a seat next to her on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, playing with the soft and thick strands of hair. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face she gave a soft smile making him smile. Her hand caught his as her green eyes flickered open. "Hey, Beautiful," Roman said with a smile.

"Hey," sleep filled her voice but it was sexy nonetheless. "When did you wake up?"

"I never went to sleep. I went to visit Dean for a while."

"Oh," she said.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well," she said with a smile as Roman traced her lips with his thumb. "I haven't slept this well in a long time."

"I'm glad that you're comfortable," he said helping her sit up next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her arm on his firm abs and her head on his firm chest. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she said snuggling closer to him as his arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed the top of her head. "Did I do something wrong? Am I being a bad wife? Do I need to go cook dinner?"

"Relax, Cecily. You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one that was wrong for treating you like a servant rather than my wife. You don't need to cook dinner or take care of the men on the ship. I want you to enjoy yourself as much as you can the only man you need to worry about taking care of is me. You just need to launder my clothes, draw me a bath and take care of my needs. I will do the same for you. I will take care of you the best that I can. You're my greatest prize. And you haven't been a bad wife at all a much better one than I deserve."

"You mean you don't want me to take care of the men on the ship?"

"You're not a servant you're my wife, you deserve that respect. The only man you need to worry about taking care of is me."

"I will," she said, "do you need me to get you anything, or is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just listen to me for now," he said stroking her spine with his soft fingertips.

"I'm listening," she said.

"I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself with a sword," he said.

"A sword, defend myself but why?"

"I'm not a popular man, Cecily. I have done a lot of wrongs in my life. I have done a lot of wrongs to other people I won't go into detail but you should know that I have a lot of enemies."

"My papa has a lot of enemies too," she said.

"I don't doubt that but with my enemies my biggest fear is you became a target for them the day you married me. I believe they are going to get to me through you. I can't have you in danger. I need to know that you can protect yourself in the event that I am unable to. I will do my best to make sure you're protected as will the men on my ship but if we're not around I need to make sure you're capable of defending yourself."

"Roman, why would your enemies want to go through me to get to you?" she asked.

"Because you're my wife; that alone makes you a target in their revenge. I'm not proud of the things I have done. I have hurt a lot of people and they want to hurt me. Making you a target and having something happen to you is how they believe they can bring me the same pain I brought them. I can't allow you to be hurt because of my past. I will do everything in my power to protect you but I'm not always going to be there. I need to make sure you can take care of yourself so I need to teach you how to defend yourself, teach you how to use a sword and a knife."

"Is it true what they say about you? Have you killed people?"

"Cecily," he said, "I just want you to know that I have a lot of enemies. You don't need to worry about my sins."

"Okay," she said as his hand rested on her hip. "I'll learn to protect myself."

"Of course you will." He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "You're my greatest treasure. I will stop at nothing to make sure you're safe."

"I know you need me to bear your children, if you don't have me you lose your future," she said, "how many children do you wish to have?"

"3 or 4 will do," he said. "I want a beautiful lot of children. I would even go for 6 children. I can imagine our children running around on the ship." Roman smiled thinking of the possibility of his and Cecily's children overtaking the ship, imagined them looking like their mother. He would teach the boys the trade of being a pirate and she would maintain teaching the girls how to take care of cleaning and cooking. She would also educate them daily so if they chose a life off the ship they could survive in a society neither Roman nor Cecily understand.

"I hope that I can give you what you wish for," she said softly. "If I can't then what is my purpose as your wife?"

"Don't think negatively, Cecily. I'm sure when the time is right you will begin increasing we have already put enough effort into it."

"YOU put enough effort into it," she said, "Why so many children? Did you grow up with brothers and sisters?"

"I had one brother," he winced thinking of how his brother hated him. "But we don't get along. I did some terrible things to him. He's one of my enemies out for revenge for my sins against him. He despises me and I can't say that I don't despise him."

"Why do you two despise each other so much?"

"When I was growing up my father wasn't the nicest man. My father hurt me in ways I don't wish to discuss right now. I was a whore's son. I wasn't anything but his servant and my brother's servant. He was my father's pride. He got everything he desired while I got nothing. He would make sure I was punished by our father. He would laugh every time I had my punishment, he would beat on me and push me around there was nothing I could do. I couldn't fight back. I just took it. I didn't have a choice but he made my life hell on this ship. When our father died unexpectedly I sought revenge on him. I wanted to bring him the same pain and misery he brought me when we were growing up so I stole from him and took his wife to my bed. He owned this ship first, he kicked me off after our father's death but I overtook the ship. He has been after me since."

"I understand the animosity now, is he one of the men after you now?"

"Yes," he said. "He's one of many but he's the worst because I know what he's capable of doing which is scary in itself."

"I see," she said holding him tighter. "Will he come after me?"

"I don't doubt it," he said, "but you have nothing to worry about, I will kill him before he hurts you," he said making her shiver. He had determination in his voice which frightened her.

"I had a sister once," she said, "but she was smart, she ran away from our father. I envy her for running away. I wish I had the power and the freedom to do so but after she left my father changed. He grew more protective. I wasn't allowed to do anything. My father kept me close. I could never leave his sight. I miss my sister terribly. We were close until she ran away. I haven't heard from her since. I wish to find her some day and have a relationship with her. I wish she had taken me with her but she left me behind with our father. It was terrible."

"You're safe now," he said soothingly. "No one will ever hurt you again," he said, "I'll make sure of it. Someone will have to die first before they hurt you," he kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his arms. He had no idea what she had gone through with her father but from the small pieces she had told him he knew that it wasn't good. He couldn't let her down like her father had. He couldn't let her get hurt at his hands or on his watch. His goal was to keep her safe and look out for her well-being the rest of their lives.

 ***A/N: Do you believe that Cecily could be softening up the hard-hearted pirate? Why do you think it's so important for Roman to protect Cecily even if their marriage is just a business transaction as he puts it? Do you think there's more there than just care for her? What do you think of Roman's enemies possibly making Cecily a target? Is he just being paranoid? What do you think of the animosity between Roman and his brother? Do you think they will ever tell each other about their pasts? What are your thoughts on Roman wanting a lot of children? Is Roman capable of being loved and loving? What about Cecily? Do you think their pasts are more similar than they know? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"It's such a beautiful morning," said Cecily as she and Roman walked arm and arm on the deck of his ship. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky leaving stripes of pink and orange over the water as it reflected off the water. They had been out to sea for two sennights now and Cecily knew no more about Roman than she had the night they got married. Every night they had spent together, passionately in their bed Cecily saw Roman's secrets, she saw the scars on his chest and the scars on his broad back. She just wanted to kiss every single one of them but not as much as she wanted to question how he got them. Their bodies similar to one another, scarred and damaged by their pasts. Their souls both tortured and damaged by the lack of love they had received growing up. Roman had secrets she was sure of it but she never gained the strength to ask him where his scars came from.

Roman offered her bits and pieces of his life but not nearly enough for her to know him and fall in love with him. They were two strangers married to one another and spent long nights in their married bed together. Cecily withheld her secrets from him, ashamed of the life her father forced her to live and the things he forced her to do. She was ashamed of the girl he had made her become, ashamed of the life she had led. She was damaged, not a desirable wife to any man but for some reason Roman had seen past her damages and treated her well enough. It went no further than that, Cecily knew she was incapable of being loved. She was what her father always raised her to be a simple business transaction to a notorious pirate. She enjoyed her life at sea, she enjoyed her moments with Roman, the peace and tranquility of being at sea away from the chaos she lived in Spain with her father. Being with Roman was a breath of fresh air and leaving her dreaded life behind her made her happier than she had ever been in her entire life. Cecily never knew the gentleness of a man until she met Roman. Roman had his moments of rough love making with his wife but he had his moments of tender passion whether it was holding her in his arms at night or bathing her the next morning after their night in their married bed. He was never gentle with her inside their bed but he made up for it in other areas of their life like early morning walks on the deck of the ship watching the sunrise or late night dinners on the deck watching the sunset. He cared for her in ways no other man had ever done.

"More peaceful than most, eh?" he asked with a smile.

"Most definitely," she said with a smile as they continued their walk. "I never knew the sunrise could be so beautiful."

"You never experienced the sunrise before?"

"Never," she said. "Not until I met you."

"Living my life at sea I have witnessed many sunsets and sunrises. Watching the sun rise is one of the most peaceful moments of the day. It always gave me so much hope growing up. The start of a new day, forgetting the pain of yesterday, the sunrise always symbolled a new beginning for me; a new beginning to live my life differently, make today better than the last. Just as the sunset was a symbol to me of saying good bye to the pain and the sorrow I faced that day, forgetting everything I didn't do that I wished to do. Being on a ship one of the greatest moments is enjoying the sunrise and the sunset. There is nothing more beautiful in life," he said melting her heart. For a tough, notorious pirate known for his trickery, aggressive nature and known for murdering many he had a soft heart and had his tender moments. Cecily believed that he was more tender with her than he had been with others.

"For a man known of the notorious life you lead you have a beautiful heart and a beautiful way with words," she said with a smile as they stopped to overlook the sea and watch the sun rise into the sky.

"Cecily," he said softly as he took her hand into his. He played with her wedding ring as he looked into her mesmerizing green eyes. He had never seen eyes as beautiful and mesmerizing. "You are my wife. My job is to be dear to you and tender with you. I will be more lenient with you than anyone else I know. We share a married bed together and you will one day be the mother of my children. I can't be heartless and soulless with you. You deserve too much more than the black heart."

"I doubt that your heart is black, Captain," she said with a smile making him smile as she placed her hand over his heart. She felt him shudder and his heart begin to race beneath her palm. As often and as many times as he had taken her to his bed; their bed he never allowed her to touch him anywhere other than his hair and occasionally on his back but never his chest. He shuddered at every soft and tender touch she gave him. He took her hand into his and pulled it away from his chest. "I believe you have a beautiful heart," she said softly. "I think you're a beautiful man."

"There is nothing beautiful about me, Cecily," he said softly. "I'm a monster of a man. You're naïve to believe that there is any good in this heart of mine. You can look but you'll never find any. I'm a monster there is no good in me."

"I beg to differ," she said softly careful not to over step her boundaries and upset him.

"You're wrong," he said softly as he turned her to face the sea as he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her neck softly making her smile. "I have something for you," he breathed against her neck.

"Is it something that's going to have me end up inside our bed?" she asked with a smile.

"Not this time but if that's where you'd like to be I can arrange that into my schedule today."

"You're far too busy to take me to your bed," she said, "you have a ship to run. You can't take me to bed every time you feel the need."

"I have men to run the ship for me, if you have a need to be satisfied Cecily tell me and I will satisfy it."

"I'm all right for now," she said as the breeze blew through her thick raven black hair. "What do you have for me?"

She turned around to face him as he removed his arms from around her waist. He reached down into his satchel. He smiled as he pulled out a necklace. "I seized this for you on my mission." He handed her a beautiful pearl necklace. "I thought that pearls would suit your beauty."

"Roman," she said with tears in her eyes as she admired the pearls she was holding. She had never been given jewelry before and never owned anything so beautiful. "They're beautiful."

"I thought my wife needed pearls around her neck to match her beautiful wedding ring," he said running his thumb over the amethyst and diamond crusted wedding band. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said with a smile. "Thank-you," she said before she threw her arms around his neck to hug him with gratitude. Roman shuddered at her touch, let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. "Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, "would you like me to help you put them on?"

"Please," she said, "no one has ever given me jewelry before or anything so beautiful."

"You're my wife, you'll be getting gifts often," he said with a smile as he put the pearls around her neck. She turned to face him, "beautiful they're perfect," he said looking into her green eyes and for the first time he had felt something. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but there was something running through him he had never felt before as he smiled at her and admired her beauty.

"Captain!" yelled Ambrose snapping Roman out of his thoughts and snapping him back into reality. "They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" asked Roman.

"Rollins and his men, they are in route. They are planning an attack," he said catching his breath.

"Okay," said Roman, "I need you to get the cannon ready and get all the men on board. We will be ready for them," he said without any fear in his voice. "I'm going to escort Cecily back to our cabin," he said drawing his sword. "We'll be ready," he said as he took Cecily by the arm.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Rollins and his men are coming for us," he said as he escorted her to their cabin.

"One of your enemies?"

"My worst enemy, I need you to be safe. You're going to stay in our bedchamber until I come to get you. Do NOT leave this cabin under any circumstance do you understand me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I won't leave this bedchamber."

"I just want you to be safe," he said holding his sword. "It shouldn't take long. I will handle Rollins then I will handle you. Stay here," he demanded and she nodded at his command. He walked out of the bedchamber leaving Cecily feeling nervous and scared. She didn't want him to go face his enemy. She wanted him to stay with her but she knew he had a job to do. He was tender man but he could be callous and he could destroy anyone that stepped in his way. Cecily took a seat on their bed and waited for him to come back.

Screams of men came quickly after Roman left, the hollers of an enemy rang out on the ship. Hollers of the enemy fired back, men screaming and cannons firing filled the air. Cecily pulled the counterpane away from the bed and crawled beneath it covering herself, hiding from the noise and the chaos that took her back to her life in Spain. She heard the men continue to yell, mainly she heard Roman and Ambrose barking orders to the others, she heard swords clashing together and men screaming out in piercing pain, the water splashing around the ship. The ship was shaking from the power of the cannon. She heard footsteps outside of the bedchamber, men running through the halls. She heard someone fumbling with the doorknob to the bedchamber. Holding her breathing and squeezing her eyes tightly together she gripped the counterpane as her breath began to escape her. The fumbling continued before she heard the door unlock she heard the footsteps inside their bedchamber and thinking Roman had come to save her she removed the counterpane from over her head.

Startled she saw a man standing in the bedchamber with his back to her. He was shorter than Roman and his hair fell to his shoulders. His hair was dark brown with blonde in it. He was going through the jewelry boxes on the dresser and tearing through the closets looking for something. He smiled as he turned around and saw her watching him. "Who are you?" she asked with a shaky voice gripping the counterpane.

"Captain Rollins," he said with a soft smile as he made his way to the bed.

"If Roman finds you in here he will kill you," she warned.

"He will do nothing of the sort," he said with a soft chuckle. "You must be the wife so the bastard did finally marry," he said with amusement. "How did something so beautiful get stuck with something so horrible?"

"He's not horrible," she defended Roman.

"Oh? After everything he has done to men and women you can say he's not horrible? He has you brainwashed. Your husband is a horrible man. He has killed many and stolen from many. He has taken two great things dear from me," he said. "You surely can't condone his actions."

"I don't know what he's done but I know he's not a horrible man," she said as she watched his fingers start to unbutton his shirt. "You need to leave," she said.

"We're going to have fun," he said with a devious smile as he removed his shirt exposing his shirt sleeves. "I should take what he holds dear," he said as he moved closer to the bed, catching her face in his hands. He stroked her cheek. "Take you from him, destroy you as he destroyed my wife to the point she killed herself. The memory of what he did to her tortured her every day of her life until she took her own life, she drank the poison."

"You're going to poison me?" asked Cecily as she swallowed.

"Not yet. I'd rather destroy you first," he said with a chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, demanding entrance into her mouth by biting her lip. Her lips parted and his tongue darted into her mouth, his hands on her breasts squeezing them, kneading at them as he kissed her. He was pulled from her before she could process what was happening.

"ROLLINS," said Roman holding him against the wall, his sword to his neck. "You never learn do you? What will it take for you to learn to stay away?"

"Brother," said Rollins. "You surely wouldn't kill your only brother," he said.

"You were never a brother to me," Roman said with anger in his voice. "That is my wife," he warned. "Do not cross her path again."

"Like you crossed my wife's path, took her to your bed, destroyed her to the point she killed herself."

"Your wife came to me. I did not go to her. Just like you will not come to my wife again, you come to her again I will make you swim with the fishes are we clear. I will spare you your life this time but come back to my wife again you won't be so lucky."

"I'll always be back, Roman," he warned. "I will not stop till you're dead just like our father. This isn't over."

"Far from it, Rollins but if you're smart you'll stay away," he said with an anger and coldness Cecily had never heard before. "Get out of here," he said, "before I change my mind." Rollins wasted no time escaping their cabin and exiting their ship with the men that had survived the attack.

Cecily got out of their bed as Roman turned to lock the bedchamber door. "Roman," she said touching his bicep.

He pulled away, "don't touch me, Wench." His words shocked her. He was not the man she had known. He was turning into the cold-hearted pirate everyone had talked about. Roman was fuming inside, his pulse racing, he was like a caged animal. He needed to take her. He needed to dominate her, make her remember she was his. The thought of tying her up in their bed aroused him, his erection stirring in his breeches. "Turn around," he demanded. She did as he told her, he pulled her back to his front, grabbed onto her breasts, squeezing them. "You're mine, Cecily. MINE," he said gruffly. Cecily swallowed as she felt his arousal against the back of her thighs, his sweat against her back, his heart racing and his breathing heavy.

"Yours," she said catching her breath as he painfully gripped her breasts.

"You're going to remember that," he said with coldness in his voice. "Get undressed; NOW!" he demanded. She did as he demanded as he poured himself a glass of Brandy. He was a caged animal needing to be released, needing to be inside of her, dominating her. He threw back the Brandy as he watched her undress. He poured himself another glass before throwing it back. He threw the glass against the wall shattering the glass. A painful moan escaped him as he raked her naked body. His erection achingly hard in his breeches, wanting to be freed, her body was perfect. She was putting on some weight and developing the curves he desired. Her breasts were plump and heavy. "Get into the bed," he commanded. She did as he told her. He sauntered over to her and watched as she laid down in their bed. Another painful moan escaped him. He tore his shirt off as the buttons flew across the room. He pulled it off completely and made his to the edge of their bed. "You're not allowed to touch me," he said. "I don't want you to touch me. Give me your hands." She did as he said and he took his shirt and tied it around her wrists and tied them to the bed post. She was beautiful laying there, naked and helpless. "Mine, Cecily," he said climbing into bed with her, he straddled her. She gasped feeling his erection through his breeches on her belly. He took her nipples into his fingers and rolled them around. "When I get done with you today, Cecily you will not think of any other man. You will not desire another man to touch you but me. You will not be aroused by any other man. You will not dream of taking residence in another man's bed. No other man will arouse you like I do and you will crave me. You will need me and want me only me. You'll know you're mine; ONLY mine," he said as he rolled her nipples between his fingers as she moaned out in pleasure. He leaned down and kissed her hard.

Trails of hard kisses traveled from her neck down to her shoulders. Roman's teeth clenching into her flesh, marking her followed by a soft kiss the whole way down her body. His full lips dominated her body and his teeth marked her all over her body. He spread her legs roughly. He placed hard kisses on her inner thighs and his teeth bit into her flesh causing her to cry out in pleasured pain. His fingers rubbed over her clit and over her sex. Her breath deepened. "You're so wet and ready, Cecily. You are craving me already. This is just the beginning. Only I will be able to do this to you. Only I will be able to make you feel this way. You'll be begging me for sex, begging me for my cock," he said as he slid two fingers into her sex. She moaned our and arched her back. She was greedy, ready to take him. He stopped himself. She desperately bucked her hips just to feel him move inside her. "So greedy, Cecily," he said with a smile. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice raspy. "Tell me what do you want?"

"You," she breathed. He let out a soft chuckle teasing her with his fingers, sliding them in and out of her sex, his thumb rubbing her clit. She needed him inside of her. She wanted him inside of her. "Your cock," she said. "I need you to fuck me," she begged as he continued teasing her with his fingers. "Roman," she cried and begged. "Please." He watched her green eyes with his grey eyes as he continued to tease her. He hit every sensitive spot of her sex. She couldn't control it anymore as her body began to shiver. Her legs shaking as an orgasm ripped through her, a painful moan and cry of pleasure escaped her as she reached her point of pleasure she needed more. She needed him. "Roman, fuck me please," she said, "Please I need you."

Her words were music to his ears. Her pleas and her cries to be pleasured tore through him. The animal he was caging was ready to take her, ready to pleasure her and dominate her. He pulled his fingers out of her and stood up. He pulled his shirt sleeves off exposing his large chest and the circled scars on his chest. He pulled his breeches down exposing his thick and full erection. It curved up to his navel and the tip was glistening with pre-cum. He spread her legs wider, took his cock and placed it between her sex, teasing her, rubbing it over her clit, rubbing it over her sex. She begged and pleaded for him to take her. He continued to tease her before he thrusted deep inside of her. She swallowed him whole as he sank deep inside of her. "You're so greedy, Cecily," he said filling her with his cock. He began his movements, rough and hard thrusts into her, she took him deeper each time. He slammed into her time and time again, thrusting deep making her scream out in pleasure. His grunts and groans inaudible to her screaming, his thick cock hitting every sensitive spot of her sex, she pulled against the restraints wanting to touch him, wanting to dig her nails into his back, his body covered hers as he continued his thrusts, his lips on her neck and shoulders as he moved. The pleasure tore through her and she came like a tidal wave, crying out in pleasure as tears streamed from her eyes in pleasure. Roman was unfazed by her orgasm and continued his rough movements pushing her into another one and another one shortly after. Cecily was weak and tired but Roman kept at her. Tearing through her, thrusting into her, filling her deep and keeping her full. His own pleasure tore through him, he couldn't hold back any longer, his body shuddered and his teeth sunk into the flesh of her shoulder as he came, filling her with his seed in a release so powerful his semen slicked her thighs as it seeped from her sex. His body stilled over hers as he filled her full of his seed. His breathing heavy on her neck and his heart racing. She wanted to touch him, run her hands through his hair but she was still restrained.

He pulled out of her as more of his semen soaked the sheets of their bed. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He said not a word to Cecily as he dressed in front of her. "Roman," she said with exhaustion but he was so cold to her. He didn't answer her. He left her tied to their bed as he walked out of the bedchamber. "ROMAN!" she called after him but he was gone.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman at the beginning of the chapter and how sweet he was with Cecily? Do you think he has a black heart? Do you think Cecily sees a side of Roman that no one else is allowed to see? What happened his willingness to give up his job just to satisfy her? what did you think of the pearls he got her? Do you think they will ever open up to each other about their pasts? Do you think they both have tortured souls? Were you surprised that Seth is Roman's brother? What did you think of the attack? Is Rollins done? Should Roman have spared him his life? What did you think of Roman's need to dominate and remind Cecily she is his? What do you think of how cold he was after he had sex with her? What made him change from the sweet man he was at the beginning to the cold-hearted pirate he is known to be? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Is everyone well?" Roman questioned as he walked to the deck of the ship where most of the attacks took place. Bodies of men from Roman's ship and men from Seth's ship were scattered across the deck, covered in blood, some lifeless and some crying out for help. Most of Roman's men were tending to their own as he made his way over to help the best he could. Others threw Seth's men overboard as they screamed for their lives.

"We have a few men down," said Dean as he poured rum over the stab wounds of one of the men.

"Did we lose anyone?" asked Roman as one of his men John screamed out in pain as the alcohol burned his bleeding wound. Roman worked with the tape as he proceeded to help Dean tend to John.

"Most of the casualties came from Captain Rollins' ship, Sir," he said as they worked together to wrap John's wounds. "How is Cecily? Is she safe?"

"If she was not safe would I be on the deck with you?" he asked. "What happened after I went to tend to her?"

"Rollins' men kept up on their attack. They began to overpower most of us but we got the upper hand." John screamed out obscenities through his pain. "I'm almost done, John, hang in there," said Dean. "And Captain Rollins?"

"I allowed him to go. I spared him his life," said Roman as he took off his shirt to wrap around John's bandaged waist.

"You allowed Rollins his life?" asked Dean with shock. "Why would you do something so foolish? You know that Rollins is going to keep coming after us as long as he is alive, he's going to keep coming after you until you're dead. You should have killed him when you had the chance why did you stop?"

"Cecily," sighed Roman. "He approached her. I walked into our cabin, he had her compromised. He had his lips on her, his hands on her. She's mine, Dean. I spared him his life because I wanted her to see that she was mine, remind her that she belongs to me and no other man. I should have killed him. She weakened me and allowed me to come off my guard for her. Rollins is probably loving the victory."

"That's not like you, Reigns to allow a woman to throw you off your guard. You must truly care about her."

"I cannot care about her!" he snapped. "If I care about her I will allow myself to become weak. In our life we can't be distracted not by love not by any woman," he said honestly. Although deep down inside he knew he couldn't stop caring about her but he knew he had to, his life depended on it. She couldn't be a distraction to him anymore. His men were injured because he needed to check on her and he left his men to battle their enemy on their own. He spared his biggest enemy his life because he needed to prove to Cecily and remind her that she belonged to him no one else. He lost his mind because of her. Seth could have been dead if it wasn't for her. She was softening him and he couldn't allow that to happen. If he cared about her more of his enemies would find out, more of them would come at him through her. He couldn't allow that. He couldn't allow her to be bait in his enemies' grudges against him.

"You love her," said John through gritted teeth. "She makes you a better man."

"She makes me weak!" yelled Roman. "No more. She is here to bear my children nothing more. I cannot love her. I cannot be loved. I'm unlovable, I'm not capable of loving others. Stop talking nonsense," he demanded.

"It was just a suggestion," said John. "We have all seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. If there is no love there I don't know what to call it."

"Enough," he snapped.

"We will be making landfall in Jamaica in the next few hours," Dean said changing the subject. "How long will we be taking up residence there?"

"A month or so," he answered. "I have some work to do at my residence. I have some things to tie up."

"May I suggest that we devise a plan of retaliation against Rollins? He will be back."

"Of course," Roman said with a smile. "Rollins will pay. I will make sure of it!" Roman vowed with coldness in his voice that only Rollins was capable of bringing out in him. Roman made the foolish mistake to allow his brother his life; it would not happen again. He would never allow it to happen again. Roman took a swig of the Rum used to clean John's wound. "How many of his men did we kill?"

"A dozen," answered Dean as Roman took another swig of Rum. "And injured another half dozen," he said. "About a dozen got away when Rollins did."

"Next time they won't be so lucky," said Roman. "Rollins' life was spared for my need to mark my wife. He had his lips on her and his hands on her. I lost my mind seeing another man touching my wife."

"Makes you sorry for taking Rollins' wife to bed?" asked Dean.

"His wife came to me. I took her to bed at her request. I do not deny any woman the pleasure of being in my bed. His wife came to me and destroyed herself. Rollins is trying to take it out on Cecily and me because his wife killed herself. Cecily will never be safe because of me and I can't always protect her. I need to protect my men and my ship."

"Cecily should be your number one concern," said John. "She will be the mother of your children."

"Yes," said Roman, "she will be but I have 2 dozen men working with me that I need to tend to and a ship to protect or someone like Rollins will capture my ship in battle because I'm too worried about Cecily and making sure she's not in harm's way. I never knew that having a wife would be so much work."

"Or that loving a woman would make you see your priorities," said John.

"I do not love her," Roman stated again. "She's here for my pleasure and my need to plant my seed inside of her womb. I did not marry her to love her. I married her to fill her womb with my offspring."

"You can't deny what is meant to be forever," said John. "You'll see. The day will come and you will see her as more than the woman to bear your children."

"Nonsense," said Roman. "That will never happen, never," he said assuring his friends that he would never fall in love or allow anyone to fall in love with him. He was a monster, no one would ever be able to love him.

Roman made his way back to his cabin after he helped take care of his men and dispose of the rest of Seth's injured men by throwing them overboard. He had wished that his brother had been one of the men he tossed over into the ocean. His brother had always hated him. He treated him poorly and allowed him to take the blame for his wrongdoings causing Roman to get the brunt of their father's anger. Seth was always in competition with Roman. Seth reveled in the misfortunes he brought upon Roman. Just the way Roman reveled in the misfortune of Seth when his late wife; Cynthia came to him. Roman would not deny her his bed when she asked him to bed her. He reveled in the joy he got from his brother's wife begging him to take her to bed. Roman knew it was wrong but after the hell his brother and his father put him through he engaged in sexual congress with his wife. Roman began to feel for Cynthia. He started to love her but knew he could not have her. Seth would never let her go without a fight and Roman wasn't going to take her. He just planned to destroy her, damage her for her husband and use her to get back at Seth. He never planned to fall in love with her. She was a beautiful creature. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as she until he saw Cecily.

Cynthia was a rare beauty too. Cecily reminded him so much of Cynthia. They looked similar; long dark hair, olive skin, full pink lips the only difference was Cecily's emerald green eyes and Cynthia had dark brown eyes that melted Roman's insides. They were the most beautiful eyes he had seen, Cynthia was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had seen his fair share of women but none of them ever came close to Cynthia. Cynthia was kind-hearted, sweet but feisty when she needed to be. She was unhappy with Seth and came to Roman for satisfaction and came to Roman to find some type of happiness. He knew he would never be able to provide her the happiness she desired so he let her go. He sent her back to Seth and shortly after he got word that she was increasing. There was never a doubt that the child she was increasing with was his. The nights between them had been passionate and satisfying. Cynthia came to him once more before her entire destruction ripped his heart out of his chest. She came to him to tell him the news of her being with child, wanted to start a life with him and leave Seth. Roman denied her, turned her away and that night she ended her life. He would never forgive himself for turning her away, denying her what she wanted. He would never forgive himself for her taking her own life and their child's life. He wasn't ready for that life. Seth vowed revenge on Roman and vowed to destroy his life the way he had destroyed his. Since then the hatred between the two escalated, made them enemies for the rest of their lives.

"Roman," said Cecily hoarsely. "Please free me, untie me."

"I enjoy seeing you tied and helpless," he said softly as he eyed her naked body on their bed tied down and helpless. "You have no idea what the sight of you helpless does to me," he said as he felt his cock twitching in his breeches.

"Roman," she begged, "Please."

"I cannot," he said making his way over to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and spread her legs. "To see you covered in my semen, to have my scent on you makes me want to take you again, prove to you again how much you belong to me."

"Please no," she said as her voice cracked. "I cannot take more, you punished me. Why? I did no wrong? I followed your rules. Why did you punish me?" she asked as she let out a weak moan as she felt his finger slide into her swollen sex.

He knew she was sore but he moved his finger inside of her lightly making her moan through her soft cries. "It's this simple, he had his hands on you, his lips on you, Cecily. I needed you to know that you're mine and you belong to no other man. I needed to make sure you only crave me, crave my cock inside of you. That you only cum for me, that only I can give you pleasure to make you weak, I want to be the only one you allow to have his lips on your body and your hands on your body. He affected you, Cecily."

"He didn't," she moaned as he slid another finger inside of her.

"You were drenched, you were soaked and ready for me because he had his lips and his hands on you. You belong to me. You're mine, Cecily you will never belong to another man are we clear?"

"Yes," she said biting her lower lip as his finger hit every soft sensitive spot of her sex.

"When you're not with me I want you to think of me. I want you to long for me, need me. I want you to want me, crave me when I'm not with you."

"You're a crude man," she said as she arched her back up allowing his fingers to slide deeper.

"And you're greedy, Vixen," he said with lust in his voice. "Shall I give you more?"

"No, no more," she answered as the rhythm of his fingers picked up making her moan out in pleasure as she felt them hit the sensitive spots of her swollen sex. She moved with him, taking more of his fingers inside of her. She cried out in pleasure as it ripped through her like a tidal wave. Her legs began to quiver, and a cry of pleasure escaped her lips as she came.

"It's so easy to pleasure you," he said with a smile. "I look forward to pleasuring you the rest of our lives, making you cum just like this, fucking you rough and taking it slow. To fill your womb with my seed hoping my semen takes root in your womb. Have you increase with my children," he said with a smile as he removed his fingers from inside of her. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, licking off her hot juices. "You're so sweet, Cecily," he said his voice raspy, his cock painfully hard in his breeches.

"Is that all I am to you? The woman to bear your children?" she asked wanting and needing more of him.

"I did not marry you for love, Cecily. I married you to have you bear my children," he said.

"And if I am barren?" she asked wanting to cross her arms so that he could stop taking his eyes over her body. "What purpose does our marriage have?"

"If you're barren," he said never thinking of the possibility of her not being able to bear him children. "The marriage will cease and I will send you back to Spain with your father."

"What if I don't want to go back to Spain with my father?" she challenged.

"I don't know where you would go, Cecily. This marriage is not based on love and it never will be. You're here for one purpose if you're unable to fulfill that purpose we have no reason to be married and I will let you go, let you be free. I don't think you're barren."

"Truly," she said, "I must be barren. I have shared a bed with many men," she said honestly, "Not one turned into a pregnancy. I'm 10 and 8," she said, "I should have been increasing by now."

"I do not want to hear of my wife's sexual congress with other men," he said. "The only sexual congress that matters to me is what is between you and I. The men never used French Letters or withdrew before spilling their semen?" he questioned.

"Not once," she said, "can you please untie me?"

"Interesting," he said softly. "You and I have certainly put in a lot of effort they did not I'm sure."

"Yet they spilled their seed inside of me, nothing ever took root in my womb. My courses continue to come like clockwork."

"I'm sure with our efforts we will conceive a child. I have no doubt," he said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "We will be making landfall by nightfall," he said changing the subject.

"Where are we landing?"

"In Jamaica, we have a residence there. We'll stay for some time and adjust to the married life there before we head back out onto the seas."

"I've never been to Jamaica before."

"I'm sure you'll love it," he said with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"I'm sure," she said with a smile. "How can you go from being so cruel to being so sweet in a matter of minutes?"

"I don't want you to fear me," he said softly and honestly. Scaring her was not what he wanted to do, making her want him when he wasn't around and making her know that she was his was his intent not to fill her with fear. He wanted her to trust him and if she was scared of him she would never trust him. He reached up and untied her wrists. He grabbed her hands and examined her bruised wrists. He kissed each one of them. "I'll be right back," he said softly before he got out of the bed and walked into his washroom.

He came back shortly with a warm washcloth to clean her up and a dry wash cloth and some cream to take care of her wrists. Roman took the warm wash cloth over Cecily's soft naked body. He wanted to take her again but knowing she was sore and tired he chose not to so he cleaned her up gently and softly running the wash cloth over her swollen sex wiping away his semen. He took a bottle of rum and poured it onto the dry wash cloth and wrapped it around each of her wrists. She cried out in pain before he dabbed them dry before putting cream on them and wrapped a couple bandages around them. He helped her dress into her dressing gown and brushed her hair pulling it up into a low bun. "You should get some rest before we reach Jamaica."

"Thank-you," she said, "I'm exhausted. Will you join me?"

Roman thought about it for a moment and said, "yes." He pulled the counterpane back from the bed allowing her to crawl into bed first. He crawled in next to her and pulled the counterpane over both of them. He took her in his arms and held her as they drifted off to sleep forgetting the attack and forgetting Roman's claiming over her but Roman hadn't forgotten his past as he drifted into the darkness of his unforgettable past…..

 **A/N: What do you think of the way Roman looks out for his men? Do you think Dean and John see something starting between Roman and Cecily that he's not seeing or is Roman not willing to see it? What did you think of Roman's encounter with Seth's wife Cynthia? Do you think Cynthia is the reason he won't love anyone or allow anyone to love him? Why do you think Roman goes from cruel to kind in a matter of moments? What do you think of Roman telling Cecily their marriage would be over if she was barren? Do you believe she is barren? Why is it so important to Roman that Cecily doesn't fear him? And why is it so important to Roman that Cecily knows she belongs to him despite the fact he vows to never love her? Why does he want to keep someone he does not love and will never love? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

 _The ship rocked in the rough waters affected by the storm, the yells of men on the deck to help get control of the ship sounded out. Nothing but darkness filled the sky as a little boy with big dark brown eyes, dirty dark hair wearing a pair of tan breeches that were almost black due to the grime of the ship. His chest bare and covered in the dirt from lack of baths as well as little scabs from the cigars and cigarettes put out on his small chest and his feet almost black at the bottom and his fingernails surrounded by black grime, dirt covering his face and his hands. He crawled under the bed of his cabin desperately trying to eat the piece of moldy bread he had stolen from the kitchen. The ship smelled of mildew and mold, the little dingy boy took a bite of the moldy bread and savored in the taste before swallowing as a little squeaking appeared beside him. He looked over to see two small mice next to him waiting for some food. He let out a sigh and broke off two small pieces of the bread and handed them to the mice. "Here you go, Guys, eat up," he said with a soft smile as the two mice delighted in their portions of food. He took another bite of his bread before sharing more with the two mice beside him. "It's good isn't it?" he asked them brushing a piece of his dark hair out of his face as they squeaked and ate with their tiny paws._

 _Loud footsteps appeared outside of his cabin. They were thunderous, filled with anger, filled with hate. He closed his eyes as a shiver moved through him as the door to his cabin flew open, crashing into the wall. The mice scurried at the thud leaving him alone, always alone. "WHERE ARE YA, YA LITTLE BASTARD!" The male voice rang out in anger and disdain. Little Roman closed his dark eyes and begged to be saved from his father's wrath. "YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL FROM ME?" he called out as Roman swallowed hard as he heard tiny footsteps enter into the bedroom._

 _"Papa," said his brother Seth, "Did you find Roman yet?"_

 _"No I can't find that little bastard anywhere," anger in his voice as he started tearing through the room looking for the small boy that was no older than 7._

 _"Maybe he's under his bed," said Seth with a smirk as Roman watched their footsteps stop in front of him. "He likes to hide under there." The sight of feet in front of him changed to the angry face of his father. His father didn't need to say anything to put the fear into Roman, looking at him was enough. His eyes were grey, filled with hatred and darkness, his teeth rotted in his mouth, the stubble on his chin and cheek, his face dingy._

 _"Haha, there you are, ya little Bastard," he called him in a voice filled with more hate than his grey eyes._

 _"Papa," Roman cried as he was pulled out from under the bed, his chest scraping across the wood as he cried out. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to do it," he cried. "I'm sorry, Papa, I was hungry. I just wanted something to eat, I'm sorry, Papa."_

 _"You don't steal from me," he sounded out as Seth watched with amusement before he scurried about Roman's room getting into the drawers of his bedroom. "I give you a home, I allow you to live aboard my ship and you thank me by stealing from me."_

 _"I was hungry," he sobbed. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry that you stole from me or sorry that you got caught?" He asked holding him tightly by the arm._

 _"Sorry that I stole, Papa. I was just hungry," he said. "That's all."_

 _"I'm missing more than a piece of bread, where is the gold necklace that belonged to Seth's mother. It seems to have gone missing from my cabin. Where is it?"_

 _"I don't know, Papa. I didn't touch any necklace. I wasn't in your room. I swear it," he said._

 _"It didn't just get feet and walk away, Roman, where is the necklace, what did you do with it?"_

 _"Nothing, Papa, I didn't take your necklace. I don't have the necklace," he cried._

 _"Look at this, Papa," said Seth as he stood holding the gold necklace that their father had been asking for and searching for._

 _"Where did you find that?" asked their father._

 _"Right here in his drawer," he said before he brought it over to their father. "I bet he did steal the necklace and he is lying to you Papa. It was right there in his drawer."_

 _"I didn't touch that necklace. I didn't I swear, Papa," he begged for his father to believe him._

 _"Then how did it get into your drawer?" he asked gruffly. "How did it get in there?"_

 _"He's lying, Papa," said Seth. "I saw him do it. I saw him take the necklace," said Seth as he looked up at their father. "He took the necklace."_

 _"No I didn't," cried Roman, "Please believe me," he said softly. "Please, I didn't take the necklace."_

 _"Do you think I'm stupid, do you think you can lie to me and I will believe you? I should have sent you off the ship with your whore of a mother, you little bastard. I give you a place to live, a chance to show you the trade of our life and you thank me by stealing from me? You know what happens to thieves? They get their hand cut off," he said._

 _"No, Papa!" Roman cried. "Please don't."_

 _His father pulled a whip out from the back of his breeches. Roman gasped as he watched his father snap it on his hand. Tears filling his dark eyes in fear of what was to come next, "it's time to pay for your crimes," he said. "You know the routine," he said. Roman looked at Seth and saw the smile on his face as he crossed his arms. "Do it!" he snapped. Roman swallowed hard and turned his back to his father, placing his hands on the wall._

"NO!" Cried out Roman as he arched his back up in the bed he shared with Cecily. "Papa, no!" he cried out again. Sweat pouring from his forehead and his back stinging from the lashes of the whip across his back. It felt so real, he remembered the pain he felt. "NO!" He screamed, clutching the sheets in his fists, arching his back and sobbing. "I didn't take the necklace, Papa, I didn't take the necklace," he lashed out, whipping his head back and forth. His back was arched up and down flat and arched back up. "Please stop!" he begged, pain in his voice.

Cecily woke up to Roman's cries and his violent arching of his back. His knuckles were white from gripping the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut and pain covered his face. "Roman," she whispered. "Wake up. Wake up," she said as she tried not to get too close out of fear that he would lash out and hit her.

"No," he cried out in pain again.

"Roman," she said as she brought her hand to his chest, he let go of the sheets and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling it off his scarred chest. She cried out in pain. "Roman, you're hurting me," she said as he kept squeezing. "Roman, you're having a nightmare, wake up. It's okay. It's not real. You're okay," she said as she gently shook him awake.

"Cecily," he said letting go of her wrist. She pulled it back and rubbed it as his grey eyes looked into her green eyes.

"You were having a nightmare," she said as she rubbed her wrist. "Are you okay?" she asked. "It sounded bad."

"It wasn't good," he said, sweat pouring from his head, tears in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll be fine," she said softly. She saw his face covered in pain, the tears in his eyes. She took her arms and wrapped him up in a tight hug to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, squeezing her tightly, burying his head in the nape of her neck as he started to sob, his skin was wet and sticky with the lingering of the nightmare on his skin. Cecily didn't say a word and allowed him to cry. She had her share of nightmares, she knew that they were not easy to wake up from. She rarely wanted to discuss them either because they were all so real to her. She relived the hardest times of her life over and over again through her nightmares. She rubbed his back softly as she felt him tense beneath her touch. "It's okay," she said softly. "It's over now. No one can hurt you again," she encouraged him, his grip grew tighter and his sobs harder. She had never seen him so vulnerable, off-guard. It was a surprise to her. She just held him in her arms allowing him to cry out his fears, his pain and his nightmares. "Maybe a bath will help you feel better," she said softly. "Do you want me to draw you a bath?"

"Please," he said into her neck. She pulled away and climbed out of the bed. She grabbed the pink silk robe he had gotten for her before their voyage and wrapped it around her naked body. She stepped out of the room to get some water for his bath while he fell back onto their bed and covered his face with his forearm; embarrassed that he let himself seem so vulnerable and weak to her. No one had ever seen this side of him. She was the first. He usually controlled himself, controlled his emotions but something about Cecily made him take comfort in sharing his fear and pain with her. His chest heaved as he lay naked in their bed.

Cecily returned and filled the tub with warm water before she called Roman into the bathroom of their cabin. Roman walked in gloriously nude. He had an amazing body, he had hard earned muscles, a powerful chest, he was built like a Greek God. He climbed into the tub, sinking deep into the warm water as it washed away the stickiness of his skin, the rest of his nightmare that lingered. Cecily stuck a sponge into the warm water and pulled it out. She let the water fall onto Roman's scarred chest as he leaned his head back on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes as she washed him. He leaned forward allowing her to wash his back. Her green eyes grew bigger when she saw the scars on his back, the same scars on hers. She knew where they were from, she could never deny the fact scars like that came from a lashing of a belt or a whip. He had a painful childhood much like hers. She let the warm water fall onto his back. He tensed as it washed over his scars, he gripped the side of the tub, squeezing his eyes tight as she continued to wash his back, not speaking a word but silently he knew what she was thinking. "I had a rough childhood," he said.

"You don't have to talk about it," she said. "I know. Is that what your nightmare was about?"

"Yes," he breathed but he said nothing more. He wasn't ready to tell her about his dark past, tell her about his pain and everything he went through as a child.

"I have nightmares too," she said softly. "I understand. They're horrible."

"Yes," he said. "I hate the nightmares."

"Me too," she said softly as she finished his back. She stood up and walked over to get him a towel. She came back to the tub and held it out for him as he stood up, the water sloshing onto the floor of the ship as he stepped out of the tub. She helped him wrap the towel around his powerful frame and walked with out to the bedroom.

She watched him dress in a pair of black breeches and no shirt as he pulled his long hair up into a messy bun. "We'll make landfall soon," he said softly. "I have so much to show you when we get to Jamaica."

"I look forward to it," she said sitting on the bed with her leg crossed.

"You should probably get dressed if you don't want my crew to see you half naked," he said.

"How much time do we have until we make landfall?"

"Probably an hour or two," he answered.

"I can think of a better way to use our time," she said with a smile.

"Cecily," he said as she stood up and made her way over to him. He smiled, "what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, putting a little more effort into giving you a child," she said with a smile as she opened her robe, exposing her naked body to him. He smiled as she placed her delicate hands on his large shoulders. His arm wrapped around her small waist pulling her closer to him.

"I like the sound of that," he said with a smile before his lips captured hers and he kissed her softly. She parted her lips as he ran his tongue along the pink soft lips. His tongue gliding into her mouth, meeting hers, he kissed her deep and passionately. Pulling away left them both breathless.

"Where did you get the scars on your chest?" she asked.

"Cecily, I'm ready to fuck you again and you can only think about the scars on my chest and where they came from? We can talk about it later," he suggested, trying to take her mind off of the scars that lined his chest. He held his breath as she took her finger to one of the small circles on his chest. It was too much for him to take. "Cecily, please," he begged. He almost cried out as she took her soft lips to his chest, kissing every single circled scar. No one had ever touched him like this, no one had ever touched his scars, he never allowed it. It was pleasured pain for him as her lips softly kissed them. His breathing grew heavier and deeper, his cock stirring to an erection in his breeches. "Cecily," he breathed, pleaded but he was lost to her touch.

"Shh," she said as she took him by the hand leading him over to the bed. She pushed him down gently onto the bed and straddled is lap, kissing him softly and passionately, his fingers running up and down her spine beneath her silk robe, her hands in his hair as she pulled the messy bun from his hair letting his hair fall below his shoulders. He lied back on the bed not breaking their kiss, keeping his fingertips tracing her spine. She sat up and removed her robe from her body before leaning down and trailing soft kisses from his neck, down his chest till she reached the top of his breeches. Their eyes met as she reached her small hand down his breeches, taking his erection into her hand, stroking it softly as his breath caught in his throat.

She pulled his breeches down, freeing his hard and thick erection. He gasped as she placed her lips on the crown of his cock. "Cecily," he breathed through a moan as she sucked softly. Her eyes on his as she took him deeper in her mouth, sucking him softly, her tongue licking every rigid vein in his cock as she sucked him, taking him deeper, he moaned out in pleasure as he played with her dark hair. She continued sucking him deep, making love to his cock with her mouth, her lips squeezed tightly around his width. His cock toward the back of her throat she had him so deep as she sucked. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of her mouth, passion ripping through him, he was losing control. He couldn't hold back much longer. His cock growing thicker in her mouth, fuller, "Cecily, I'm going to cum in your mouth if you don't stop. Many women do not like that type of thing," he said, ecstasy and passion in his voice. She didn't stop, she sucked him harder. He moaned out and came with a grunt as his seed filled her mouth, she sucked him dry, taking all of his pleasure and swallowing it.

She removed her lips from his cock and wiped them with a smile, her eyes still locked with his but she had the look of a siren in her eyes as she pulled away the rest of his breeches, the sight of her made him hard again. "It's my turn to be in control," she said softly but deviously. "It's my way," she said with a smile. He never gave control over to a woman but this was his wife. He had brutalized her most of their voyage, fucking her whenever and however he wished. He could give her this time. He was willing to give her this time. She crawled her body up his and kissed his lips softly. "Can I take you?" she whispered against his lips.

"I'm yours," he said softly, "take me as long and however you wish," he said, "wench."

"Rogue," she said with a smile before taking his lips again.

"Vixen," he whispered.

"YOUR vixen," she said with a smile before she lowered herself onto his erection, taking his cock deep, his hands slid up her soft thighs and wrapped around her back, resting on the small of her back as she started to move, taking every inch of him, taking him as deep as she was able. His cock hit every sensitive spot of her dripping sex as she moved and he joined her, picking up on her movements, moving with her as she worked slow, savoring every inch of him. She was making love to him, he knew it and realized he was making love to her, he pulled her down onto his chest, taking her lips to his as he rolled her onto her back as he took over making passionate love to his wife, his movements soft and gentle as her finger tips rubbed the length of his spine as he continued to kiss her deeply. Her body beneath his started to quake, her legs shaking, the passion ripping through her body, her toes curling into the mattress of their bed, her fingernails digging into his back as she came with a scream and cry of pleasure, "ROMAN!" she cried out as she came. It was enough to tear him apart, enough for him to come undone. With a soft grunt he came, filling her with his seed as they lay tangled up in the sheets of their bed, their lips locked together and his seed filling her womb hoping to take root. Their naked bodies tangled together, all traces of a nightmare forgotten as they had reached the shore of their home in Jamaica.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman's nightmare? Do you believe that their pasts will be what could bring them together for their future? Why do you think Roman won't tell Cecily about his past? Do you think he will ever tell her? Why do you think they both have nightmares? What did you think of Cecily taking care of Roman after his nightmare? Is she starting to care for him? What about them making love? Were you surprised Roman allowed Cecily to have control? Will this change things between them? Why was Roman so willing to show how vulnerable and weak he is to Cecily and give her control unlike any other woman he has been with? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

Roman and Cecily arrived in Jamaica in the early evening hours as they stepped off Roman's ship the sky was cascading off the water in rays of pink and orange. It was one of their favorite sights in the evening time watching the sunset over the ocean. The rays of the sun bounced off the water perfectly and made everything seem so peaceful when there was nothing but chaos that surrounded them. The cool breeze in the Jamaica air hit Cecily as they stepped off the ship. Roman took her by the hand and guided her down the steps onto the wooden pier. "We're home," he said with a relaxation in his voice. Hours earlier he had been frightened and scared from a nightmare of his past. They spent the remaining hours of their trip making love to each other and enjoying each other's company while Cecily relaxed Roman; chasing his fears away.

"It's a beautiful evening," she said softly with a smile as they hooked arms. "What about my things?"

"My men will handle them," he said as they walked to a carriage. "I want to get you home for the evening," he said helping her step up onto the carriage before climbing in beside her. He held her in his arms as they rode through the streets of the city.

"What is your trade?" she asked him as her head rested on his firm chest, their fingers linked together, his lips in her dark hair as his fingertips glided up and down the velvet skin of her olive toned arm. He kissed the top of her head making her smile.

"My trade?" he asked.

"What do you sell to make money other than raiding ships to steal the goods on that ship? You have to have some type of career here in Jamaica or I'm sure you wouldn't come back."

"Maybe I just want to bring my new wife back here so that we can enjoy some time off the ship and as much time alone as we can together inside my bedchambers."

"You're such a fiend," she teased with a smile. "I think you and I have spent enough time alone in your bedchambers."

"We're just getting started, My Love," he said shocking not only himself but Cecily as well. "You have no idea the stamina I possess and the needs I need to be taken care of. You're insatiable."

"You're just saying that," she blushed. "You're a fiend for any woman I'm sure."

"I'm a fiend for my wife," he said softly before he kissed her lips softly. "As for my trade, I grow tobacco and I sell it to the Europeans. I also have a pub that I manage."

"You're an extremely busy man," she said snuggling closer to him as he pulled her tighter into his arms. "I don't know how you'll have time for your wife that you fiend over."

"I will always have time for you," he reassured her. "I have men that pick the tobacco for me and men that package the tobacco up for me as well. I also have a friend that runs my pub. I have plenty of time for you, Sweetheart."

Roman and Cecily pulled up in front of a beautiful Victorian home that stood off by itself surrounded by two houses but far enough away that Roman didn't interact with those that lived in those homes unless they traveled into his pub. His pub was a hangout for pirate men mostly but occasionally a few women would stroll in to satisfy the needs of the men and residents of the neighborhood would stop in for a drink to get away from the stresses of life. "This is your home?" she asked.

"Our home," said Roman as he descended from the carriage. He took her hand into his and helped her down the stairs of the carriage before they strolled to the door to his pub that took residence in the lower quarters of his home.

"It's beautiful," she smiled. "You live in this home alone?"

"Not exactly, my crew lives here also and the lower quarters of my home are my pub."

"Oh," she said as they walked into the pub to see men drinking their stress away and enjoying themselves. Cigarette and cigar smoke filled the air as the laughter of the men slowed to a stop as their heads turned toward Cecily and Roman as they walked into the pub. "Why is everyone looking at us?" she whispered as she saw a woman come from behind the bar dressed in a cream colored gown, her dark brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun. Her beauty was not lost on Cecily as she approached. Her tan skin stood out against the cream color of her dress, her eyes were a dark brown and her pink lips perfectly full. She was perfect much more than Cecily thought of herself.

"You're home," she said softly to Roman walking past Cecily as if she didn't exist to give him a hug. Roman broke his contact with Cecily to hug her back. "I missed you."

"Adelina," he said softly; Cecily did not miss the passion in his voice as he spoke her name and the look in his grey orbs was full of passion and love. He had never looked at her the way he looked at the woman standing in front of them.

"Can I get you a drink? Can I get you something to eat?" she asked. "Or do you need to go upstairs to your chambers for a bath? I'll draw it for you," she said as Cecily's eyes went from her to Roman. Roman looked down at her and they made eye contact.

"I'm fine, thank-you," he said. "I want you to meet Cecily," he said. "Cecily, this is Adelina."

"Nice to meet you," said Cecily as she took Roman's arm into hers and hooked them together. She wanted Adelina to know that he was taken. She wasn't sure why she erupted jealousy inside of her. She had one job for Roman and that was to produce his children with him. He was not to be in love with her and she was not supposed to be in love with him but she was feeling different about him, saw him in a different light. She saw him in his darkest moments, in his most vulnerable state and that softened her heart toward him. She was falling for him; there was no doubt about it. She couldn't deny it and seeing Roman with Adelina was erupting a jealousy inside of her she had never felt before.

"Is she a female prisoner?" asked Adelina as she looked at Cecily and then back at Roman.

"She's my wife," he answered.

"Your wife," she said with displeasure in her voice. "You got married," this time disappointment was in her voice.

"My wife," he nodded. "If you'll excuse us we would like to retire to our chambers."

"Very well," she said as she moved out of their way allowing them to walk up the stairs that led them to Roman's home.

Roman and Cecily spoke not a word to each other as they stepped into the kitchen of Roman's upper quarters of his home. He spoke to her to give her a tour of the home they would share together when they weren't traveling the high seas. Roman told her that wouldn't be often that they would be in their home and most of their marriage would be spent on the ship with an occasional trip home. "And these are our bedchambers," he said as they walked through the door. The walls were cream colored and the bed was covered in a royal blue counterpane, there was a wooden chest off in the corner to hold their clothes. It was cozy with a fireplace in front of the bed to keep the room warm. There were balcony doors leading out to the balcony that overlooked the fields of tobacco Roman was growing to sell. "What do you think?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you think you'll like it here?"

"I've never seen a home so beautiful and the bedchambers look cozy."

"You'll find out how cozy they are," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her neck. "I'm going to draw you a bath. I want you to relax for a bit. It's going to be a long night."

"We had a long afternoon," she teased. "I'm not sure I can go again."

"You don't have to do anything, I'll please you every way that I can. You have to do nothing. It will be your reward for the pleasure you brought to me this afternoon," he said. "I do have one rule in this house."

"Just one?"

"Just one other than that one rule you are free to do as you wish. As you know my men share this home with me. They're deprived of sexual gratification I'm not saying I don't trust you or them but I am saying that if an opportunity were to arise I am sure they would be willing to take it. I ask that you remain dressed properly as you travel through our home. That means no running around in robes or night rails. Your body is mine and for my eyes only. I don't want anyone fantasizing over you or trying to take advantage of you. You're mine, your body is mine. I told you before Cecily, soon enough I will be the only one to bring you pleasure and bring you sexual gratification. You'll yearn for me, you'll be desperate for my cock inside of you. I promise you that," he whispered into her ear sending chills up her spine.

"Does that work both ways?" she asked as she turned to face him. "Does that mean your body is mine and for my eyes only and only I am allowed to bring you the pleasure you seek?"

"I thought that was established, I'm not one to take lovers or mistresses. I married YOU. Your body is mine and my body is yours. My body is yours to do as you please, take that as a compliment, Cecily. I have never let a woman take control in my bed but you are different and I liked it so you are free to please me however you see fit. I will not complain. My body is yours. Now let me draw you a bath," he said softly before he kissed her soft lips.

He made his way into the bathroom to prepare the tub for his wife. He had never allowed a woman to own his body, take control of his body but Cecily was different. Giving her the right and the freedom to please him however she wished and giving his body to her was something new to him. He had never felt that comfortable around any other woman not even Cynthia. Cecily was one of a kind. He wanted to tell her his darkest secrets, hear her darkest secrets, grow together, he wanted to love her and wanted her to love him but the fear of love was there. He was afraid to be loved, he was afraid to love her with the fear of losing her. Losing her would destroy him unimaginably. If his enemies knew he had fallen in love with her she would be an even bigger target because the way to hurt him would be through her. He didn't want that for her, he couldn't allow that for her. He filled the tub up with warm water before Cecily made her way into the bathroom. He helped her out of her dress, allowing his fingertips to trace her soft skin as he removed the dress. He kissed her neck softly, nibbling and sucking on it as his hands massaged her full breasts. "Your courses approach?" he whispered in her ear.

"In a day or two," she said offering her neck to him. She was surprised of his awareness of her body. She moaned as his lips glided across her neck leaving soft kisses. He helped her into the tub. "Join me," she requested.

"Later," he promised. "I have to go check on the pub. I will return shortly. Relax," he said before he kissed her lips and left the bathroom.

Roman walked into his pub. It had filled up with his crew and some friends. He walked through the pub greeting everyone that he could before he made his way over to the bar where Adelina was serving drinks. She slid him a glass of rum as he stood by the bar. He nodded at her before he threw back the contents of the glass. "Can we talk?" he asked her.

"I'm busy at the moment," she said, "no one else is here to serve the men."

"Ambrose!" he yelled.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked as he hurried over to Roman. "What can I do for you?"

"Please take over while I talk to Adelina," he said not giving Dean a choice. Dean allowed Adelina to step out from behind the bar before he stepped behind it before taking over where Adelina left off. Roman and Adelina made their way through the pub and out the door to talk privately. "How are you?" he asked as he leaned up against the building as she stopped in front of him. She was beautiful. He could not deny her beauty but she came nowhere close to the beauty Cecily was. No woman could possess the beauty she did. She was rare to Roman, one of a kind.

"I should ask you the same thing," she snapped. "Married? You got married while you were in Spain?"

"It was a business transaction," he answered.

"But you still got married," she said, "business transaction or not. I have been here waiting for you, waiting for you to come home so that you and I could have the life I wanted to have with you."

"I told you that I didn't want that life, Adelina," he answered.

"Yet you come back a married man, do you think I'm stupid?"

"No," he answered, "I think you're quite intelligent, intelligent enough to know that when I returned that I would have turned down your proposal. I want to be with a woman that can give me children you're unable to do that."

"How do you know that your new wife is able to give you children? I didn't ask to be barren."

"We will have to wait in see in the coming months. What Cecily and I have is different. I thought I was in this for her to give me children and nothing more but I find myself needing her more in other ways."

"You've fallen in love," she said with disappointment and sadness filling her eyes. "You have fallen in love with her."

"I think so," he said. "She's different, Adelina. I can't describe it but she makes me feel a way I never did before. I don't want to lose her, I don't see my life without her. I feel comfortable with her, a comfort I never felt with anyone before. I'm just scared to love her."

"And what does your marriage mean for us?" she asked crossing her arms.

"There is no us, Adelina, there never was. You and I shared a bed together, there was nothing else there but lust. The need to cum in you and I needed my pleasure. You and I just shared a bed. There was nothing more between us. There was no love just lust."

"You made me feel like I was the only one," she said with tears in her eyes. "You gave me hope. Does this mean we will no longer share a bed together?"

"No, Adelina. I'm married now. My body is hers. I can't ask her to give me her body and remain faithful to me and take no other lovers than myself if I cannot do the same for her. I'm sorry."

"I hope that you're happy with her, Roman," she said, "I never thought you would marry or fall in love but you're full of surprises. Something changed you what is it?"

"Cecily," he answered, "she changed me something happened on our voyage home that changed me. I'm sorry, Adelina."

"As long as you're happy and this is what you truly want. I cannot stop you. I would lie if I told you this didn't break my heart but I realize you will never look at me the way you look at her and that you will never feel that way about me. I want you to be happy and I hope that she can give you everything that you desire."

"Thank-you, Adelina," he said with a soft smile. "I'm going to retire to my chambers. I believe you have everything under control here?"

"Yes, Sir," she answered. "Enjoy your night."

"Thank-you, Adelina I want you and Cecily to be friends."

"That may be asking too much, Roman," she said honestly. "I guess I better get back in there and you should return to your wife. Goodnight, Roman."

"Goodnight, Adelina," he said before they made their way into the pub where they went their separate ways.

Roman walked into his bedchamber to see Cecily sitting on the bed running her brush through her dark waist length hair. Cecily was dressed in a cream colored night rail. She was as beautiful as a siren. "Is she your lover?" she asked Roman as he shut the door behind him as he removed his shirt exposing his shirt sleeves.

"Who?" He asked removing his shirt sleeves exposing his powerful chest.

"Adelina, is she a lover?"

"We shared a bed once," he answered honestly. "She works for me. She runs the Pub while I am away. She once shared my bed but there was never any love there."

"And you two will no longer share a bed together?"

"Never," he said making his way to his wife. He took the brush from her hand and started to brush her hair for her. "I will share my bed with no other but you, Cecily. I thought I was clear earlier when I told you that my body was yours. I cannot ask you to give all of you to me and remain faithful to me or ask you not to have any lovers but me if I cannot do the same for you. You will never have to worry about me taking a lover. I made a commitment to you and I will remain faithful to that commitment. I will remain faithful to you. You're my wife. I am your husband, we took a commitment and we will honor that in this marriage," he said as he pulled her hair up into loose bun. "Cecily, I'm crazy about you. You make me feel a way I never felt before. I'm so scared to feel this way about you but I want you to know that there is no one else, no mistresses, no lovers. Just you and I in our marital bed and you and I in this marriage, I promise you that," he said. "You needn't worry about me. Or do I need to show you?"

"Fiend," she said with a teasing smile.

"Vixen," he said with a smile of his own before he tossed her brush to the floor and laid her back on the bed, covering her body with his, he took his time that night showing his wife there would be no lovers or mistresses between them. She was his and he was hers; there would be no one else.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Roman's fears when it comes to loving Cecily? What truly stops him from loving her? What do you think Roman means when he told Adelina he needs Cecily in other ways than in the bedroom? What did you think or Roman cutting his ties off with Adelina? What does that say about his feelings for Cecily? Do you think Roman will keep his promise not to take any lovers but Cecily? Do you think it's asking too much for Adelina and Cecily to be friends? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 ***Discretion: Some scenes in this chapter my be hard for you to read. Just please brace yourself.***

 _The coolness of night came into the window with a light breeze as the white curtain of Cecily's bedroom window blew softly in the breeze. Cecily lay tossing and turning in her bed for hours as the yells of her father, her sister Cynthia and a man had filled their home. It had ended with the smashing of glass and the slamming of the door. She heard her father storming around outside of her bedchamber door and then through the kitchen before she heard the door slam shut and the house grew silent. She fell asleep in the coolness of the Spanish night. The only thing to be heard outside were the trees blowing in the breeze. Cecily curled in a ball and slept in a deep sleep forgetting the world around her. Her father and Cynthia had been fighting so much recently but it was much better than hearing the late night cries of Cynthia in her bedroom after their father had checked on her in the middle of the night. Something felt different this time about Cynthia and her father fighting. There was someone else involved. Cecily couldn't make out the words that were yelled between the man and her father or from the cries in Cynthia's voice. The only thing Cecily made out was the glass breaking and the door slamming shut before it ended._

 _Cecily's deep sleep ended hours later as the moon finally took its place in the night time sky and the breeze had settled in the cool night as Giuseppe; Cecily's father stumbled into her bedchamber bumping into the dresser and the bottles of perfume crashing down onto the dresser. "Papa?" Cecily questioned, her eyes blurred from sleep and her voice filled with sleep. She was disoriented as she watched her father stumble across the room and curse from bumping into the wooden dresser. "Papa?"_

 _"Cecily," he said as the fresh smell of rum and bourbon hit her. He had gone out drinking..again. Drinking wasn't something he handled well it made him angry, it made him boisterous. She would be on the receiving end of his anger, she always had been. She never did anything that pleased him, nothing made him happy. She was the mistake in his life that he wished to be rid of. Nights of him drinking led to nights of her taking a belt to her back, a switch or whatever he could find. Nights of him drinking led to the destruction of happiness and days of bruises that covered her back, legs and face. She braced herself for another night of painful punishment for something she did wrong or because he was upset with her sister for whatever she had done. Her papa took a seat on the edge of her bed, looking at her with what she thought were red eyes, his eyes met her green innocent eyes. "Your no good sister left us tonight for that no good gypsy pirate man she has been sneaking out to see. Did you know anything of this man?" he asked angrily as he messed with the shirt he was wearing._

 _"No, Papa. I had no idea," she responded as she watched her father's movements. She swallowed as he took off his shirt in front of her exposing his bare chest and stomach to her. She had never seen him in this state before. "Is she gone? Forever?"_

 _"He took her away from us, Cecily," he said, "she's not coming back. She's gone. She's NOT welcome here again. She made her choice. You will not speak with her again or make an effort to bring her home. She made a fool of me. She is gone," he said as he reached for the belt on his breeches. She held her breath as he pulled it off bracing herself for what she knew was next. She pushed the covers away knowing it wasn't worth an argument, the sooner she took her punishment the sooner it would be over. He threw his belt to the floor throwing her off this was different, the look in his eyes was different. There wasn't rage, there was lust, sinful lust toward his young daughter a look she had never seen before._

 _"Papa, what are you doing?" she asked as he moved closer to her, her dark curls falling below her shoulders as she sat in a white night rail._

 _"Cecily," he said softly, alcohol in his voice as he reached out to touch her soft curly hair. "You have hair like your mother," he said. "Every day you remind me of her. She challenged me like you do. Every day she challenged me," he said playing with the dark curl. "She upset me by challenging me but I loved her." Cecily eyed his fingers as he twirled the curl between his fingers. "She was a beautiful woman, Cecily just like you. You're becoming such a young lady, a woman perhaps," he said as his hand cupped her cheek. "The men will come to call for you soon, they'll want to court you, take you as a wife. They're going to come with the intention to take you away from me just like this pirate gypsy took your sister away from me. I can't allow them to take you from me. You're the only thing I have left in my life," he said his thumb stroking her cheek, discomfort set in as Cecily looked him in his lust filled eyes. She tried to cover herself with the covers, she wanted to run away but she knew the consequences of running from her father. He pulled the covers away from her body. "Don't hide yourself from me, Cecily," he said gruffly. "I'm not going to allow any man take you away from me do you understand? I can barely live without your mother, I can barely live without your sister but I am not willing to live without you," he said. "You have your mother's eyes, bearing the same innocence as hers the night I took her as my wife. You're the spitting image of your mother, sometimes looking at you hurts me, I can't even bear the sight of you at times because you remind me so much of her. Her lips were as full as yours, soft, kissable," he said leaning toward her, pressing his lips to hers she tried to push him away as he kissed her but he captured her hands and held them down as he forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her softly; not the way she envisioned her first kiss and especially not with her drunk father. One hand held her hands still as the other hand slid up her leg and under her night rail. She tried to fight but he was too strong; he was 250 at best compared to her 100 pounds. It all felt wrong, it was wrong she knew it. Tears burned her eyes as he kissed her, the tears flowing from her eyes as he tore her night rail away exposing her nude body. His hand inappropriately touching her in places she had never been touched before, touching her in a way her father shouldn't have been touching his daughter. She wanted it to be over but it was just the beginning. He took advantage of her that night._

 _Shortly after tearing away her night rail he removed his breeches, made her do things she had never done before, making her put her mouth on things she had never thought of and made her touch him in a way that was sinful and wrong. She cried as he covered her body with his. The smell of rum on his breath, the taste of it in her mouth as he forced her to drink rum to relax her as he took advantage of her, taking away her innocence, tearing her slowly as he raped her, she cried sobs as he moved inside of her, her virginal blood seeping between the two of them as he roughly assaulted his daughter, she cried and pleaded with him. "NO, Papa, please Papa stop, no papa," she cried out._

"NO PAPA," she yelled out in her sleep, her arms flailing and fighting the air as she was trapped in her nightmare. "Stop Papa, you're hurting me, stop," she cried, her breath caught in her throat, her airways restricted as he choked her in her sleep as he covered her mouth to stop the cries, the look in his dark eyes as he moved inside of her, she felt the tearing and the burning down deep inside of her.

Roman startled awake by her gasps for air. "Cecily," he said gently shaking her, trying to get her to catch her breath. "Cecily, it's a nightmare wake up, wake up," he said again as he shook her. Cecily's green eyes popped open, she was gasping for air as she sat up in their bed. "It's okay," he said softly as he went to comfort her by wrapping her up in his arms.

"No," she said pushing him away and covering her naked body with the covers of their bed, hiding herself from her husband, ashamed of herself. Visibly shaking she held the sheets between clenched fists as she turned away from Roman.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "You must have had some bad nightmare. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I will never hurt you," he said sincerely. "Come here, Cecily you're shaking. Let me hold you," he pleaded.

"Ro-Roman," she stuttered. "I-I can't." She continued to shake as she looked at her husband her eyes filled with shame.

"Come on, Cecily, I won't hurt you," he pleaded trying to talk her into allowing him to comfort her. She had comforted him after a bad nightmare he wanted to do the same for her. "You don't have to talk about it. Just let me hold you to calm you down," he said. "Cecily," her name like a plea on his lips, she removed the covers and crawled to her husband. He wrapped her shaking body up in his arms as she broke down into sobs on his shoulder, covering his flesh with her tears. Neither spoke a word, he held her till she stopped shaking, until she was done crying, her body cold as he offered to drawl her a warm bath knowing whatever she dreamed she wanted to be cleaned of it.

Cecily agreed to a bath and Roman slid out of the bed to get the water to fill the tub up so his wife could relax and wash away the pain and fear from her nightmare. He had never seen her so shaken before, seen her so weak and vulnerable; whatever she dreamed shook her to the core she was scared of her papa he learned that from her cries but he didn't realize just how badly things had been with him. "Cecily," he called for her from the bathroom, "your bath is ready," he said.

Cecily made her way into the bathroom, her body wrapped in the sheet from their bed, her dark hair pulled up into a high bun. She dropped the sheet exposing her nude body, covered in scars from her past. Roman took her hand and helped her into the tub. She sank down into the warmth of the water, allowing it to wash away the dirtiness she felt from her dream, the smell of her father she believed was on her from the nightmare. She laid her head back on the metal of the tub as Roman stuck his hands in the water to get the sponge to clean her body for her. "Talk to me," she said softly. "Help me forget."

"What do you want me to talk about?" he asked softly as he began to wash her with the warm water.

"Anything," she said, "my courses never came," she said softly making him smile. It had been almost two weeks since they landed in Jamaica and it had been two weeks passed since she didn't start her courses; Roman was very aware of the situation. He knew her body almost as well as she had. She closed her eyes as he washed her.

"I realize," he said with a soft smile. "Your breasts are larger, plumper, fuller," he said washing her breasts.

"And tender," she winced in pain.

"You're with child," he said with a joy in his voice he never spoke with before.

"Possibly," she said, "that would depend on what the doctor believes."

"Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, the doctor is coming to visit me later today," she said. "He's going to do an examination I have not been feeling up to my best," she kept her eyes closed as the warm water ran down her body. "Are you worried I might be with child?"

"Never," he said softly but full of hope. He had never pictured his life with a wife and a child but it was something he wanted recently. He knew after all their efforts on their voyage to Jamaica it was a possibility the chances were higher than ever that their efforts resulted in a child. He couldn't complain, he wasn't afraid just anxious on how becoming a father would change him. Would it make him change his ways, change his lifestyle, make him settle down once and for all or would he continue his trade and his life as a pirate? He didn't know what he would do until a child came into the world. "Are you?"

"No," she said with a smile. "A child is a blessing. I think you'll make a great father," she said.

"I don't know about that," he said with doubt in his voice. "I don't know how to be a father."

"I don't know how to be a mother," she said, "we'll learn together."

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a smile in his voice. His wife was beautiful. He felt guilt that he married her for all the wrong reasons. He didn't love her the moment he took her as a wife, he just saw her as a woman to bear their children. He had no feelings for her but slowly over time he found himself caring about her, worrying about her, needing to be with her and wanting her and maybe even loving her. He didn't know what love felt like because he had never felt love before but if that's what it was all about he was certain he was in love with her. He felt lucky to have her in his life. They balanced each other out. Their past pain bringing them closer together every time one had a nightmare the other was there to comfort them knowing the physical and emotional toll the nightmare took on them. "Let me wash your back," he suggested. She sat up opening her eyes and exposed her back to him. He dripped water onto her back, watching it roll down the scars on her back. He wanted to touch them, let her know that the past didn't matter anymore and she was perfect in his eyes but he chose not to touch her scars. "How do you like Jamaica?"

"It's a beautiful place. I like it a lot. I'm enjoying the time with my husband," she said making him smile.

"Even if I am a beast?" he asked.

"You're nowhere being a beast," she said softly with a smile, "look at you now. I am sure you never thought you would be washing your wife's back, making her forget about the pain of her past. I'm sure you never thought of this life?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he said, "I came close to this life before but it wasn't meant to be."

"I understand," she said softly. "Roman."

"Yes?" he asked as he washed her back.

"I love you," she said softly. The words hit him hard, he shuttered at her affection, scared of those three words, he had never been told before. He had no idea how to respond, how to react. "It's all right, you don't have to say them back." She heard his breath release that he held. "I just want you to know."

"Thank-you," he said not knowing what else to say.

"What activities do you enjoy?" she asked to kill the awkward silence between them.

"Other than fucking my wife?" he asked with an amusing smile making her smile.

"Other than that."

"I like to travel, being in my line of work I have had the opportunity to do so. I enjoy being out on the open seas but I enjoy reading from time to time," he said, "and I like to hear music."

"I never learned to read," she said with embarrassment in her voice. "My papa told me I didn't need to know how to read, it is not for a woman to read it gives them ideas."

"I can teach you to read if you'd like me too," he said softly.

"I'd like that very much, Roman. I want to be part of your trade and help you with your trade will you allow me?"

"You're my wife," he said, "if you wish to help and be a part of my trade I can show you the basics and have you help from time to time but most women don't get involved in a pirate's trade, most pirate men leave their wives and children behind. You can run the pub if you wish."

"I'm not like most women," she said.

"No, Cecily, you're not," he said with a smile. "You're my wife something no other woman could ever be. One of the people I trust most in my life."

"Even more than Adelina?" she asked making him inhale a deep breath, since Adelina and Cecily had met they did not favor the other. The room was filled with tension when they were together. Cecily didn't like Adelina and Adelina was jealous and envious of Cecily. Things were far from pleasant between the two of them.

"Even more than Adelina," he said, "you're my wife, Cecily. There are things I would tell you that I would never tell anyone else."

"Like what haunts your nightmares?" she asked.

"Yes," he said softly. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"I want to know why your dreams are so painful, yes."

"Same goes for me. I want to know what is in your dreams. If you want to talk, Cecily, I'm ready to talk," he said with hope. He was ready to tell her things he had never told anyone in his life. He felt comfortable telling her.

"I'm ready to talk," she said softly and for the first time she too was ready to talk about her painful past and everything she had been through, the horrors that haunted her dreams late at night.

"Then let's talk," he said as he helped her out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her perfect body.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Cecily's nightmare? What do you think about what her father did to her, how he took her innocence away never giving her a choice? Why do you think he chose to treat her the way he did? Was it because she looked so much like her mother and he wanted to punish her for it or was he just an angry man? What do you think of her pushing Roman away when he woke her up? What do you think of her being ashamed of herself? What about Roman caring for her to relax her and calm her after her nightmare? Does she trust him enough? What do you think of her possibly being with child? How do you think the examination is going to go with the doctor? Were you surprised that she told Roman that she loved him? Why did Roman react the way he did when she spoke those three words to him? Are you ready to hear their stories and to see them tell each other of their pasts? Is that what's bringing them closer together? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Roman sat in the bed he shared with his wife as he ran his fingers through her thick hair as her head rested on his lap. He was anxious to hear what had been haunting her nightmares, anxious to tell her what haunted his. Would she think differently of him, would she be scared of the man he had become because of his past, would what she told him make him think differently of her, would it scare him away? There was no answer to the question until they opened up to each other. "Do you want to go first?" he asked softly making her smile as his skilled fingers massaged her throbbing scalp. "Or do you want me to go first?"

"You can go first," she said softly as her hand squeezed his thigh.

"All right, Love," he said, "I have never spoken a word of this to anyone. My past isn't one that I'm proud of. When I was a little boy I told you that my father threw my mother from his ship. She was a prisoner to him, a slave if you want to put it that way. He never once loved her. He treated her as a mistress as that was what she was. He used her for sex, to do his cleaning. She was nothing more to him than a whore. He called her whore many times when I was a little boy. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant with me but she ended up pregnant. I imagine he was angry, he never wanted me. He resented me. I was a nuisance. He allowed my mama board on his ship till I was born but as soon as I was born he threw her off the ship and took me away from her. I never understood that if he resented my presence so much why he would take me from my mother. I took her place on the ship when I turned 5. I was doing the dirty work. I was cleaning up the ship. My father barely acknowledged my existence except when it came time to punish me. My brother Seth was always the favorite in his eyes. He loved Seth's mother but he lost her to childbirth. Seth was his favorite from birth. Seth resented me as much as our father did. He was always finding new ways to get me into trouble with our father. He set me up for many punishments. He hated me."

"Is that why you two hate each other so much now?"

"I never hated Seth as much as I do now. Seth brought my hatred for him on by himself. He treated me like a slave much like our father. I was fed scraps on the ship. Whatever the other men didn't eat, the scraps that were left over were given to me. There were days I went hungry because I had no food. My father's way to punish me was to take my food away, what little food I was given. Most of the time I would have to sneak food from the kitchen on the ship, if I hadn't I would have died of starvation. I caught illnesses that I often wished I would die from but I always survived the worst. My father would beat me around when I was a little boy, lock me in rooms with the rats of the ship. He treated me like I was garbage. I was the child he never wished to have. While he locked me in room, allowed me to live in my own filth and beat me around he awarded Seth with large feasts, gave him the best living quarters and was teaching him the family trade. He wished I would die. When I was on the bed of death from being terribly sick he was wishing for my death. He punished me however he could, wherever he could. It hurt so bad," he explained with tears forming in his eyes as he thought about the abuse of his father. "He took a whip to my back until I would bleed, trying to break me down. At first I cried which made him whip me more, torture me more," he said as he felt a shiver from Cecily's body. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she responded. He pulled the cover over her body to keep her warm. "Is that where the scars came from?" she asked.

"The horrible reminders of my past," he answers. "I grew up to resent my father. I still dream of his abuse. I wanted to kill my father. I grew up in the worst conditions made possible by my father, my only friends were the rats of the ship. Every day he whipped me, every time I bled and I held back my tears my rage toward my father grew and it grew. It kept growing until one day he thought he could still push me around, still whip me around but I was too tall, too big. I outweighed him by 100 pounds easily," he said. Cecily knew that her husband wasn't a small man. In fact she was the largest built man she had ever seen in her life. He kept in shape, his arms much larger than her small frame. He was built like a Greek God, she knew that trying to overpower a man of his size was no easy task. She couldn't imagine his father trying to push him around when he reached that size. She already knew his father's fate before Roman told her. "Years of rage built up inside of me, I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control myself, I turned it around on him. I beat him till he was lifeless. His men and his crew tried to stop me but they couldn't stop me. I was too powerful, too strong. I was in such a rage," he sobbed. "I couldn't stop myself and I beat him to death. I had to get rid of the body as we sailed to Spain. I tossed him overboard, fed him to the sharks and I never looked back. I want to say that I regret what I did but I don't. He caused me years of torture, pain. He called me a bastard, never called me Roman. He called my mom a whore, told me I destroyed his life. He told me I was not meant to be his son, he told me he hated me. I couldn't regret what I did. I feel so heartless because I don't care that I killed my own father. Does that make me a bad man?" he asked in a broken tone.

"No," answered Cecily as she sat up wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his firm chest. "It doesn't make you a bad man and you're not heartless. I believe you have a heart, Roman. You did what you needed to do. Your father put you through hell. I can't imagine the life that you lived with him. I'm sure it was horrible. You gave him everything he deserved," she said shocking him.

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? He abused a defenseless child on a daily basis. He put you through hell, I understand why you did what you did and how you feel no remorse. He could have killed you when you were a little boy and I am sure he would have felt no remorse. If he had killed you when you were young or you would have died from all the diseases you suffered you wouldn't be here today with me. I think you're an amazing man despite everything you went through as a child and everything you have done in the past. Is it true you have killed many others?"

"Only men that deserved it," he said honestly. "I know I have a reputation for being a murderer but I only murdered those that deserved it. I don't kill for the thrill. Now stealing is another story. I have to make a living somehow. I have never taken prisoners but I have raided other ships to steal their goods. I have only ever killed in self-defense but people are going to believe what they want. I'm a feared man, how can you love me?" he asked with a shiver at the thought of her soft words.

"Because you're not as terrible as you believe, I can see the softness inside of you. I have seen a side of you no one else has. I think you have a heart, a beautiful heart," she said sending chills through his body. He had never felt love until he met Cecily. He never knew he could feel so happy about something that he feared so much. He smiled at her words. "I love you." She reached up and kissed his cheek softly. He never knew that three little words could make him feel so warm yet so scared. "And I assume that your way to get back at your brother for his torture toward you was to sleep with his wife?"

"I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me. I didn't mean for his wife to die. She was an innocent bystander. I'm responsible for her death. She fell in love with me and when I turned her away she killed herself. I feel awful because she was a nice girl, a lot better than Seth ever deserved. She was beautiful, a beauty I had rarely ever seen until I met you. You two look similar but you are far more beautiful but because of me her life was cut short and an innocent child never got to see the earth. Seth has hated me more ever since his wife took her life. I wanted him to suffer but not like that. We have taken sibling rivalry to a new level. He will not stop until I am dead or someone close to me is dead. He is going to stop at nothing to make sure I am suffering like he is. I'm sorry that I used his wife to get back at him and in turn made his wife take her life," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'll never forgive myself for that. She was innocent in our rivalry until I destroyed her, until I was reckless and careless with revenge."

"You are not responsible for her death, Roman. She chose to kill herself, she made that decision. You didn't kill her. You can't blame yourself forever. You need to let it go. You can't keep holding onto something that's not your fault. If you keep holding onto it and holding onto the pain you'll never be able to be happy. You need to let it go and realize that it was her choice to end her life. You didn't know she was going to go insane and commit suicide. You had no control over that. You can't blame yourself, Roman. Stop blaming yourself."

"It's hard to not blame myself. If I hadn't interfered in their marriage with my recklessness and my carelessness blinded with revenge to destroy my brother I wouldn't have destroyed her," he said as tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Cecily."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she said wiping his tears away. "You're a good man, Roman despite what you think or feel, no matter what you have done you're a good man. You're my man and I see the good in you. Stop blaming yourself, Roman, please for me and for our possible unborn child," she begged.

"Our unborn child?" he asked. "Do you truly believe you're with child?"

"Truly," she said with a smile, "you could be a father, you can't keep blaming yourself for things you have no control over. I know you can't help the nightmares, they're going to come because I have nightmares of my own."

"I know, Love," he said holding her tighter. "What haunts you in your sleep, it breaks my heart to see you cry in your sleep, to see you fighting your demons, what haunts your beautiful mind?"

"Much like you I didn't have the best childhood. It was full of pain and sorrow. My mama died when my sister and I were younger. My father moved us to Spain shortly after her death. My sister Cynthia became a mother firgure at a young age of 10. She took on all the responsibilities that my mother had done, the cleaning, the cooking and," she stumbled to say the next words, "and having relations with my father," she said. "When she was 14 I often heard her crying at night. I never understood why she would be crying but it was always after my father visited her at night. I never understood her tears until the night it happened to me. When I was 8 years old my father started to beat me around, taking his rage out on me, the pain of losing my mother made him angry. He often lashed out at me and my sister. He beat me with a whip, a belt, his fist anything that he could use to bring me pain. He had to take his pain out on someone, I was always the target. He whipped me till I bled, till I cried and screamed before he finally stopped. He broke my bones, he battered me, it was always worse when he was drunk which was almost every night." Roman's grip on her grew tighter, his body filling with rage as she started to tell him her tale. "Cynthia was 16 when she started to sneak out of the house late at night and venturing off during the day. I never understood why she was leaving or where she was going until the night she left. She had met a pirate/gypsy man that she had been seeing. There was yelling, there was fighting, things were broken and my sister left. I never saw her again. She was the closest thing I had to a mom. She often took my whippings for me if she could, she would always try to stop our father from hurting me. She did everything she could to protect me but there was no one to protect her. She took the brunt of my dad's anger I got the leftovers. She was my best friend. I loved her so much and she left. She left me alone with the man that destroyed both of us. The night that she left my entire life had changed. Our father went out drinking after their argument. He came home upset, told me I would never see my sister again, he told me that she was not welcomed in our home again, he told me I couldn't reach out to her or go after her. I knew that if I did something bad was going to happen. That night my father raped me and it continued for years. He took my innocence away so that no other man would want me. He used me in business deals, he used me to pay his debts," She said her tears blurring her eyes and her heart torn apart by the horrid truth of her past. "He damaged me, he broke me. He used me," she cried. "I never got the chance to feel the love of a man, give myself to a man that I wanted to. He took that away from me, he took away my choice, he took away my life, I didn't even get to marry a man I chose, nothing against you but he took away my choices in life, he controlled me. He ruined my life," she cried burying her head into Roman's chest as he comforted her.

"I'm sorry that he put you through that but you're safe now. I will never treat you the way your father treated you. I'm sorry you didn't get to marry out of love. I'm sorry that your father used you and damaged you," he comforted her. "I'm always going to protect you and never let anyone hurt you," he said, "but I want to kill your father for everything he did to you. I want to destroy him like he did to you. It upsets me that he put you through such horrible acts. Cecily, I'm sorry," he said kissing the top of her head as he held her, the rage boiling in his body. He had nothing but hatred for Giuseppe, how could he hurt someone as beautiful as Cecily, someone as sweet and innocent as she was. He wanted to hurt him, kill him, make him suffer the way he made his daughter suffer. "I want to kill him," he stated again with rage in his voice making Cecily shudder at the sound. "I will kill him," he promised.

"Roman," she said as she rubbed her hand over his firm chest. "I appreciate that but you don't have to do it. Let my father live in misery the rest of his life."

"I want to do it, Cecily, he destroyed you, he took away your innocence. You deserved much more than that. You deserved a chance in life. I'm going to kill him," he promised.

Cecily knew she wasn't going to change Roman's mind so she said, "If you're going to kill him, allow me to help you," she said sending shock through his body.

"You want to help?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I want to learn your way of life, in fact I think I could use my way of life to get us more money from people but I want to learn your way of life, I want to be a pirate. I want to learn your trade, will you teach me?"

"And so much more," he said with pride in his voice. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly and passionately as he cupped the nape of her neck. He didn't need to say the words but she knew that he loved her, only a man that was crazy in love would kill for the woman he loved.

Roman paced nervously outside of his bedchambers waiting on news of his wife's examination with the doctor. It had been a while since the doctor went in to examine her. Knowing her history of sexual activity from their talk earlier that day and the years of abuse she endured he wasn't sure she would be able to conceive them a child since she hadn't done so yet. If that were the case he wanted to kill Giuseppe even more for taking that away from her too, making his daughter barren. His mind always went to the worst case scenario. He stopped in his tracks as the door to his chambers opened. "Cecily is ready to see you now," said the doctor. "Have a good day, Mr. Reigns," he said with a nod before he made his way downstairs.

Roman rushed into the bedchambers to see his wife brushing through her long dark hair. He made his way over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Their eyes met in her mirror, her beautiful green eyes staring back into his grey orbs. The smile on her lips as she stopped brushing her hair, he knew, "you're with child?"

"You certainly put enough effort into it," she smiled.

"Cecily," he breathed before he came around her, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her stomach. "I'm going to be a father," he said with hope and promise. He pressed his lips to her stomach before resting his head on her stomach again. Roman never spoke his emotions he didn't need to, his actions proved more to his wife than anything.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman telling Cecily about his childhood and his past? Should he have remorse for what he did to his father? Why do you think Roman keeps blaming himself for Seth's wife's death? Do you think he's to blame for it? Do you agree with Cecily that he needs to let go? What did you think of Cecily telling Roman about her past? What did you think of his reaction? What about Roman and Cecily agreeing to kill Giuseppe? Are you surprised Cecily is okay with that? What did you think of Cecily telling Roman she wants to learn his way of life, do you think if they worked together teaching each other their way of life that they will become a stronger unit? What do you think about Cecily being pregnant? What about Roman's reaction? Does he say more with his actions than his words? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

"You're joining us in the Pub tonight," said Dean as Roman and a few of his men sat around the table drinking rum. "Where's the Missus?" he asked taking a swing of his Rum.

"Resting," answered Roman with a smile. "She needs all the rest she can get."

"Tiring her out in the bedroom?" asked Dean with a smirk.

"No," he said with a smile. "She's with child," he said as gasps were heard around the table and their mouths dropped open at his news. Roman thought about being a father. He had never thought of settling down, marrying a woman, having a family. He was going to live the pirate life his entire life. He was going to sail the ocean's blue, raid other ships, steal goods and live an adventurous life on the sea but the moment he met Cecily he knew that his dreams were shifted. He knew that he would one day settle down, one day give up the pirate life to be a father. His stomach filled with butterflies when he thought of his wife bringing their child into the world. He had never known what a father was, the only father he had ever seen was the cruel and inhumane man that raised him. He wanted to be anything but his own father. He wanted to raise his son to follow his legacy, follow the pirate life. He wanted his daughter to be treated with respect and follow the gypsy lifestyle her mother led.

"You're having a child you, Bastard?" asked Dean. Roman heard the shock in his voice as he questioned his news.

"I'm having a child," he said proudly. "Cecily is with child."

"Bloody Hell!" shouted out Rob; one of the men that were part of Roman's crew. "That's not the life you dream of. A child will ground you and a wife will hold you from doing what you need to in order to survive. That was a foolish thing to do, Captain! You can't take a child onto a pirate ship we live a dangerous life," he said sternly. "It would be dangerous to take a young'n onto the ship with us. That was a foolish thing to do."

"What Rob is trying to say," said Dean trying to soften the harshness of Rob's statement. "A baby is a lot of responsibility. We live a life that is adventurous, dangerous. A pirate ship is no place for a child," he said. "What are you going to do with the child? What are you going to do with your wife? Leave them behind?" he asked.

"I have thought about settling down, living a peaceful life," he said. "I know a baby is a lot of work. I want to raise my child to follow my legacy but I don't' want to leave my wife and child behind to live this life. I would rather settle down with my wife and give up this life," he responded. "I want something peaceful."

"This is the only life you've ever known," said Rob, "you're just going to give that up for some gypsy girl you married and your child?"

"I don't have much of a choice," he said, "I could keep living this life, risk my child catching some deadly disease from poor living conditions on a ship at sea or settle down with my wife and child, teach him the ways of a pirate and she teach him the ways of a gypsy to survive later in life, I've been thinking of settling down here in Jamaica and oversee the tobacco industry, package it up and send it to Europe. Cecily is going to show me her gypsy ways to help bring in money, I have the pub, the tobacco money and I'm going to teach her the pirate lifestyle," he said.

"I don't think you should give up everything you worked for," said Dean. "Remember what it cost you to get your ship, to live this life? You want to give that up because you're having a child?"

"What do you suggest? You just told me how dangerous it would be to take a child onto the ship with us and leaving them behind is not an option. I would never forgive myself is something were to happen to them while I was away and I am sure Cecily would never forgive me if something happened to me while I lived life on the high seas. My only option is to either give up this life I have lived my entire life to be with my wife and child or to keep living the life and risk my child living in poor conditions."

"You grew up on a pirate ship," said another man from his crew. "You survived."

"Just barely," he said before drinking down the painful memory of his childhood. "I have yet to make a decision just came to a few thoughts," he said before taking another drink.

"I never thought you would be the first to settle down or have kids," said Rob. "I always thought one of us would find some harlot to marry or have our seed take root in some harlot's womb then be forced to marry so our child wasn't a bastard but you, Captain have made me speechless. Why did you settle?"

"I have no idea," he said playing with his glass. "I'm getting older."

"And you have a beautiful young wife," said Dean, "what's life like in the bedroom with a young woman. She is no older than 18, it has to be exciting."

"It's not boring," he responded with a smile. "Cecily is a different story in the bedchambers," he said with a smirk, "never had anything like it. I feel like I can never get enough of her."

"I envy you," said Rob, "you want to share like we used to do?"

"No, I promised Cecily I would never share her with another man besides, she is mine. I own her," he said, "no other man could have the effect on her that I do. I made sure of it," he said with a smile as he saw Cecily making her way down the stairs into the Pub. His breath caught in his throat, his stomach fluttered and his palms started to sweat as he watched his beautiful wife make her way over to him. She had a sway to her hips, her dark hair cascading down her back in waves, her green eyes intense and the color of the emerald sky. Her lips pink and kissable, swollen from his earlier kisses, her breasts full and plump, toppling over in her white shirt she wore, gold hoops hanging from her ears and a colorful sash wrapped around her forehead. Around her neck were the pearls he had given her and her wrists adorned with gold bracelets and a beautiful colorful skirt matching her sash swayed around her feet. Roman stood as his wife reached his table as did the men on his crew. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist and kissed her cheek softly. "Hello, Love, I thought you were resting?"

"I miss you," she said softly as the men bowed in respect to her before taking their seats. "I got bored," she said with a smile. "What are you doing?" she asked as Roman pulled a chair out beside him for her.

"Just drinking some rum and conversing with my men," he answered as she took a seat in the chair before he sat next to her.

"That sounds fun," she said with a smile. "Did you tell them our plans for Giuseppe?"

"I was getting to that," he responded as he felt her slender hand on his upper thigh under the table. "Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"I'm fine," she said with a smile as she rubbed his doeskin breeches under the table, the lines of his muscle tightened at her soft touch.

"What plan for Giuseppe?" asked Dean.

"In a few weeks we will sail back to Spain," he began. "when we get to Spain we are going to track Giuseppe down and we are going to kill him."

"Kill Giuseppe?" asked Dean, "why would we want to do that?" he asked as Cecily's hand slid further up Roman's thigh, his breathing became heavier as she caressed his inner thigh.

"Because there is history I had no idea about," said Roman, his breathing heavy as he spoke, Cecily's hand cupping his cock in her slender hand, stroking it softly. His erection forming in his breeches, his mouth becoming dry, his breathing labored as he spoke, "and he needs to be taken care of. He hurt my wife, I will hurt him," he said as he reached under the table and stopped Cecily's hand from stroking him. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I will take you on this table if you don't stop your advances." A smile came across her pink lips.

"Is that a promise?" she whispered in a challenge before biting his ear lobe a soft moan escaped his lips and his crew looked at him with their eyes wide as he let go of her hand and her stroking continued.

"And let everyone see me fuck you? Let everyone see the affect I have on you, the way you scream when you cum? You want them to see that?" he whispered back before nibbling on her ear lobe, "tell me is that what you want?"

"I want you," she responded, "only you and I don't care who sees," she whispered back as his erection grew thicker, harder; achingly hard in his breeches. He growled softly in a flash he was on her, his lips capturing hers for a fierce deep kiss, his tongue demanding its way into her mouth, her lips parted as she breathed and his tongue plunged deep into her mouth, twisting and twirling with hers, dominating hers like he always did, kissing her deep and hard, his hand cupped her face as he kissed her. He moaned deeply into her mouth as she stroked his cock. "Take me now," she demanded, "I want you," she said against his lips.

"Not here," he said before scooping her up in his arms, cheers and whistles came from the men in the Pub as he carried her up the stairs to their home they shared. He carried her the entire way through their home, up to their bed chambers. He kicked the door open and kicked it shut behind him as he carried her into their chambers. He tossed her onto the bed gently. She sat with her legs extending in front of her, her hands supporting her as she watched her husband strip out of his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly but impatiently, the anticipation was destroying her. He pulled his shirt away exposing his shirtsleeves before he pulled them off over his head. His abs firm and muscular, his arms big and powerful showing his strength, her eyes traveled down his body to his breeches, they hugged tightly to his powerful and muscular thighs, his erection pressing against the doeskin, ready to be freed. He pulled the placket of his breeches open and pulled them down, his erection, thick and hard, the tip was glistening with pre-ejaculate. Cecily licked her lips as her husband stood before her, gloriously nude, perfect despite the scars of his past, he was perfect. "You wanted me, take me," he demanded.

Cecily got up onto her knees, wrapped her hand around his thick erection. He moaned at her touch, her soft strokes tight in her hand as she brought him pleasure hardening him further, it ached. A soft growl escaped his throat as her lips wrapped around the thick crown of his penis, licking the pre-ejaculate before she sucked softly. He closed his eyes as he ran his hands through her thick hair. She slid her lips up his thick cock, sucking it softly, her tongue licking the veins of his penis. His mouth dropped open with a moan as she took more of him into her mouth, sucking him deeper, harder, her hands cupping his balls, massaging them softly as she sucked him, his cock toward the back of her throat. His breaths became heavier, his grip in her hair tighter as he pulled her hair, pushing himself deeper in her mouth, his buttocks tightening as the wave of passion tore through him. She pulled him closer, took him deeper and sucked him harder. A loud groan filled the room as the hot liquid from his cock spurted into her mouth the salty bitter taste barely touching her tongue, his hot seed hitting the back of her throat as she swallowed his pleasure. He pulled himself out of her mouth, his cock still hard. She smiled at him before she quickly stripped out of her clothes.

Roman smiled at his beautiful wife, every part of her was perfect. Every inch of her body was perfection in his eyes. He kissed her lips softly before he flipped her over onto her hands and knees. "You wanted me, Cecily."

"Only you," she reminded him, "only you. Give it to me," she begged him as his fingers slid between her legs and into the soft folds of her sex, stroking her softly.

"You're ready, Cecily," he said as he continued to stroke her. Anticipation of his thick cock inside of her made her move her hips to welcome his strokes, to take him deeper inside her. "I love this affect I have on you. I love that I'm yours, I love that you're mine to take whenever and however I want. You wanted this, Cecily," he said as he removed his fingers from her dripping sex. He positioned himself between her legs, stroking her with his thick cock, teasing her. He thrusted deep inside of her without warning, causing her to cry out as he filled her completely, he laid his body on top of hers, his tongue licking her ear, his hands cupping her full breast, massaging them, as he thrusted himself deep inside her before pulling out and thrusting back in harder each time, deeper. His cock hit every sensitive part of her sex as he slid himself back out and cries of pleasure escaped her as he thrusted himself inside of her, taking her as his, showing her that she was his and he was hers. Never had he been so raw with a woman as he was with his wife, never had he shown a woman the darkness of his past, the need to control, he never wanted to own a woman completely until Cecily, she submitted to him in every way. She gave herself freely and completely to him as he did the same to her. He thrusted himself deeper as he pulled her hair, pulling her head back, taking her lips and kissing her deeply as he continued his rough, deep thrusts. She moaned against his lips, the passion tearing through her body, her stomach filling with butterflies, her insides tightening, her legs quivering. A scream of pleasure escaped her as her sex spasmed around Roman's thick cock, he continue his movements, he felt himself getting closer, his erection growing thicker and harder inside of her wet sex, he pulled her hair back and took her lips as he spilled his seed deep inside her, filling her with his pleasure.

After taking his wife, making love to her the way he chose to he drew them a bath. Roman was walking around their bedroom as Cecily lie in their bed watching him walk around in just his breeches, his hair undone. He looked so beautiful as he paced the room. "I hope sex was okay for the baby."

"I think it is okay to have sex while I'm pregnant," she said, "if not then it's going to be a long 9 months," she said.

"Do you feel okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked with concern.

"It's fine," she said placing her hand on her stomach. "You're fine," she said with a smile as he stopped to look at the picture of her sister on the dresser.

"Cynthia," he said picking up the picture.

"You know Cynthia?" she asked sitting up at his startled reaction to the picture in his hands.

"She is, she was Seth's wife," he said softly staring at the picture of the only other rare beauty he had seen in his life, it hit him, he had destroyed Cecily's sister to the point she took her life. He looked up at Cecily and her green eyes met his grey orbs. "She was Seth's wife," he said again.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Roman's decision to give up the pirate life to settled down with Cecily and their child? Do you think he should give up his entire life, the life he has always known or do you think he should take them with him while he lives the only life he knows? What do you think of Cecily and Roman including the crew in their plot to kill Giuseppe? Do you think that Cecily is changing Roman and steering him away from his notorious reputation? Why do you think it's so important for Cecily to show Roman that he owns her and why do you think it's so import for Roman to own Cecily? What do you think about him claiming that he owns her? What did you think of Roman realizing that Cynthia was not only Cecily's sister but Seth's wife? What do you think will happen now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much* And Thank-you for your patience waiting for an update. I have been sick lately. I am finally back to 100% so I can focus on writing again.**

"I beg your pardon, what did you just say?" asked Cecily as she got out of the bed she shared with her husband. "Cynthia was Seth's wife?"

"Yes, Cecily," he answered looking at the picture in his hand as it shook. Cynthia was beautiful but not as beautiful as her baby sister. She had the same raven black hair as Cecily, it fell to her waist, her lips were a soft strawberry red and they were pouty much like Cecily's. Her eyes were a crystal blue while Cecily's were a bright green but they both had olive skin. Cecily's features were more defined, more perfected while Cynthia's were a little less. Cecily was a rare beauty and no one was able to compare in Roman's eyes except Cynthia but she would never beat Cecily out in the beauty department. Their personalities were night and day. Cynthia was more outgoing, more adventurous sometimes even devious as she stepped out to sleep with another man behind her husband's back and she was a little more educated than Cecily while Cecily had an innocence about her despite the hell her father put her through growing up, she still held onto the innocence of falling in love and loving someone. She was timid and shy, more reserved and less educated than her older sister. The painful memories of Cynthia came flooding back to Roman as he looked at the picture of Cynthia sitting in her bedroom running a brush through her dark hair. He remembered every inch of her body, every kiss she had given him. Cynthia was the only other woman Roman came close to loving but he could never bring himself to love her completely. "I remember her," he said.

Tears burned Cecily's green eyes and she swallowed back a painful lump in her throat. "Roman," she said as her voice cracked. "You knew Cynthia?"

"In the bedroom," he said honestly, "and maybe a little bit here and there."

"Cynthia is the woman you destroyed?"

"I had no idea that she was your older sister nor did I have any idea that you and I would be married one day and having a child."

"Roman," she said, "she was my sister."

"I'm sorry, Cecily," he said as he laid the picture down on the dresser. "I'm sorry. You probably think I am some type of monster don't you? Some scoundrel that killed your sister?"

"I don't think you're a monster," she said honestly. "You're not a monster, Roman. I never thought you were a monster not for one second. You may not believe me and you may not agree with me but I see you as a sweet man. Of course I know you have a rough side around your crew and your enemies but I know the REAL you. I know what's in here," she placed her hand on his heart. "I know you would never intentionally cause anyone to kill themselves and I know you would never intentionally hurt someone that you cared about," she said.

"Cared about?" he asked.

"Roman, when you look at me I see how much you care about me in your eyes, I see how much you love me even if you don't want to admit it to yourself but I see that same look when you look at my sister. I know you loved her and I can't imagine how hard it was for you to send her back to Seth and allow her to lie with your brother in his bed while she was carrying your child."

"I will never forgive myself for her taking her own life or the life of my child. I shouldn't have sent her back to Seth. I shouldn't have done it," he admits as tears roll down Cecily's cheek. He reaches up and wipes the tears from her cheeks. "Cecily, I don't know how to say the words I want to say," he said honestly. "I have never said them. I don't know how to say it. People have told me they loved me but I don't know what love is, what love feels like. I don't know words, I know actions. I don't know how to say the words I want to say," he said.

Cecily cracked a smile through her tears and placed her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I love you," she said before she kissed his lips softly. "You don't have to tell me, all you have to do is show me. Actions mean a lot more to me than words," she said. "I know, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I don't blame you for my sister's death. You didn't stick a dagger through her heart or pour the poison on her lips. That was her doing and I am disappointed that I will never see her again but that's not your fault, Roman. You didn't make her do it, she chose to do it."

"I feel guilty," he said with tears blurring his eyes. "I wish you could see her again and I wish you were able to have a relationship with her but because of my ruthlessness and my desire for revenge I took that from you. You can say it's not my fault and I may not have put the dagger into her heart or the poison to her lips but I drove her to that decision. I'm sorry."

"Stop blaming yourself," she said. "It's not your fault. I won't let you live in guilt. You didn't make her do it she CHOSE to do it. Roman, stop blaming yourself."

"Cecily, do you know how hard it is for me not to say the words I am dying to say but can't say them."

"You can say them when you're ready. I already know you love me. You don't have to say it to me."

"How do you know?" he asked as he rubbed her back with his soft fingertips.

"I know because I see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice, men don't look at women the way you look at me if they don't love them, Roman. I know how you feel in here and I'm okay if you can't say the words yet your actions speak much louder than your words do anyway. You're a good man, Roman despite what you think of yourself. You're a wonderful husband and you're going to be a wonderful father," she said with a smile. "I can't wait to see you as a father."

"I'm glad that you can't wait because I am scared to death," he said honestly. "I don't know how to be a father. I don't know a thing about having a baby and I don't know how to love," he said as he placed her hand on her stomach, "but what intrigues me, is you and I created life together."

"You're going to be a wonderful father," she encouraged him. "You have nothing to be afraid of," she said. "I promise."

"I'm glad to know you feel such confidence in me."

"That's part of loving you, believing in you, being confident in you," she said with a smile. "Roman, I never had a man care about me or treat me the way you do. My own papa treated me like trash and every man that he made me sleep with or used me against to pay his debts treated me like trash. I always dreamed of being in love and being loved. I know I swore I wouldn't love you but I can't help myself. I love you more than words could ever say," she said before she kissed his lips softly. "I love you." She felt the rumble in his chest and the shiver that moved through his body but felt his grip grow tighter on her waist. He wasn't going to let her go.

"You know that if Seth ever finds out that you were Cynthia's sister you are going to be in even more danger. I have to protect you and he can never find out or he could be more determined to come after you," he said.

"Then I guess we'll have to make sure he never finds out," she said with a smile, "you may want to start working with me on sword and dagger lessons just in case."

"Of course," he said with a smile. "You and I are going to make quite the pair. I like it."

"Me too," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips softly.

Seth made his way to the doorstep he hadn't stepped foot on since years earlier when he took the man who lived inside's daughter away and made her his wife. He knocked on the door with a purpose. He waited minutes before the door opened and Old man Giuseppe stood face to face with him. Seth let out a laugh and said, "How are you doing Old Man?"

"You have nerve showing you face," he said. "Get out of here!"

"You can't still be upset that I took your daughter and married her," he said, "I saved her from the monster you are."

"You stupid man," he said, "Where is my daughter?"

"I gave your daughter a good life a much better one than she had living here with you, Old Man. I have a proposition for you," he said.

"Proposition?" he questioned. "Where Cynthia?" he asked.

"Cynthia is gone," he answered. "She drank poison to end her life. The pirate Roman Reigns cost her, her life."

"My daughter dead?"

"She's dead, Old Man," answered Seth. "Are you going to allow me to enter or do we have to discuss this out here?"

"Come in," he said opening the door for Seth to enter into the house. The house was exactly the way Seth remembered it the night he took Cynthia from her father to give her a better life. He had so many plans for their lives together. He wanted to show her the world, give her the world, raise a family with her. He was happy with Cynthia. She loved him and he loved her more than any words could ever say. She brought his life so much joy and he made her happy until Roman came along. He came in like a snake in the grass, seduced her and took her to his bed. Roman destroyed everything good in Seth's life. He took away his wife. He destroyed Cynthia, destroyed their happiness. Cynthia fell in love with Roman. She didn't want Seth anymore, she wanted Roman. She tried to leave Seth but Roman sent her back to him. It was too much for her heart to take, it was too much for her to live with. Seth was out in the field while Cynthia lied down. He returned back to their home and found her dead, with a note beside her apologizing for the agony she caused and explaining the pain and agony she felt of a broken heart. Seth's life was forever changed and he vowed he would seek revenge on Roman Reigns for taking his love away from him.

"Very nice home, Old Man," he said as Giuseppe guided him to the living room.

"What you speak of Roman kill my daughter?"

"He seduced her, took her to his bed. He made her fall in love with him and then turned her away. The pain was too much for her to bear so she drank poison to end it all. It was a sad loss. I miss her very much."

"I miss her," said Giuseppe. "You took my heart," he said.

"You were a monster to her, Giuseppe. I saw the scars every time I made love to her, I heard the stories of your late night visits to her bedroom. You damaged your daughter. You tried to make her undesirable to men. You wanted her to yourself but she hated you. She thought you were a vile, disgusting man. You damaged her life but she was lucky enough to find a man that wanted her, a man that loved her. I loved her, Old Man. She was my world. She was supposed to bear my children. We were supposed to grow old together but Roman Reigns took her away from me."

"That bastard," said Giuseppe. "Why you here?"

"I want to make a deal with you," answered Seth.

"A deal, I listen," he said. "How much?"

Seth laughed and said, "always thinking about gold and money, Giuseppe. If I had known it would have taken gold to get Cynthia away from you I would have given you gold," he said.

"How much?" he asked.

"Not so quick, Old Man. I want you to give something to me first," he said.

"What?"

"Your other daughter, I remember Cynthia having a younger sister. What was her name?"

"Cecily," he said.

"Cecily is such a beautiful name. I am sure she is as beautiful as her name. Here is my proposition." He rubbed his hands together and said, "I want your other daughter. I will give you a significant amount of gold for Cecily, allow me to marry her. I will take care of her. Tell me how much gold it will take." Giuseppe's greedy smile faded and he shook his head. "She's not for sale? I can make it however much you wish," he said, "I want Cecily."

"No," said Giuseppe.

"Come on, Old Man," he said. "I will treat her better than you ever did."

"No, she marry," he said. "Cecily, marry, she gone," he responded.

"She's married? How did you get someone to marry your precious daughter?"

"Gold," he said.

"I knew it," he said with a laugh. "Who bought your daughter? I will find them, I will buy her from them," he said.

"Roman Reigns," he answered.

"Interesting, Roman Reigns," he said with a smirk. "That makes my mission more enjoyable. I am going to take her from Roman Reigns," he said as he stood to his feet. "Thank-you, Old Man," he said with a smirk before he shook his hand. Seth made his way out the door and he started planning his attack to get Cecily from Roman; he wanted to hurt Roman the way he hurt him.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Cecily's reaction to finding out Cynthia was Seth's wife? Did she handle it better than you thought she would? Do you think it's good she doesn't blame Roman? What do you think about Roman admitting he can't say the words he wants to say to Cecily? Why is it so hard? Why do you think she's so understanding? What about Roman still feeling guilty over Cynthia's death? Do you think together Cecily and Roman can be a beautiful nortorious pair? What did you think about Seth going to Giuseppe for Cecily? What about him finding out that Cecily is Roman's wife? Do you think he will stop at nothing now to get his revenge on Roman for what happened with Cynthia? Deep down do you think Seth could be a good guy that was scorned by the loss of his love? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

"We must be putting on quite a show," Cecily said observantly as she and Roman walked around the village surrounded by thousands of people. Every time they turned the corner they had an audience, eyes were on them as they walked arm and arm through the village.

"It's not every day they see the notorious pirate with a beautiful woman," he said with a smile before he kissed her cheek softly.

"Surely you have ventured into town with thousands of women before me," she said with a smile as her green eyes sparkled in the sunshine.

"Surely you're mistaken, My Lady," he responded. "My women never ventured anywhere with me unless it was to the bedroom for some bed sport. I am not one to venture into town with women. I prefer to venture myself but as my wife I want you by my side," he explained. "People are going to stare and question," he said, "they're curious."

"Their curiosity is going to prevent me from doing what I need to earn some money," she said honestly. "If all eyes are on us, I can't be too secretive," she said.

"I'm sure it is easily done, show me please how you plan to take money from these townspeople?" he asked greedily. Roman had a need for money and currency. He raided ships and homes to find valuables and coins. He wanted to use his wife's charms to help his fortune. He was aware of the gypsy lifestyle and their trickery as well. He believed they would make a great team. He had been so occupied looking around the village as they walked to notice that Cecily's arm was no longer linked with his. "So will you show me how you plan to get coins from these people?" he asked again.

"As simple as this," she said holding up a bag of coins with a smile on her face.

Roman checked his breeches and checked the tie that once held his gold coins. He looked at his wife as she held up her prize, "are those my coins?"

"Very much, My Love," she said with a smile of pride and deviance she was proud of her work no doubt. She was proud that she accomplished to steal his gold coins without him being wise to her actions. She had him distracted, just the way she wished him to be. "You really shouldn't keep your gold coins where someone like I could get them," she said teasingly.

"How did you?"

"Ah," she said, "it is very simple your attention was elsewhere, focused on the crowd before us. You didn't realize I slipped my arm from yours and that I untied your coins from your breeches. That's everyone's first mistake, not paying attention. Gypsies do well when crowds as large as this are distracted." She handed his coins back to him, "and that my love is how I intend to get us some gold coins."

"Very clever," he said with a smile as he secured his coins to him again. "I am surprised you still have your hand."

"We never get caught," she said with a smile. "Because by the time someone realizes we have taken their coin we are far gone."

"I envy your cleverness," he said with a smile wrapping his arm around his wife. "Shall we part? You have work to do."

"We shall," she said arching a brow at him.

"Take my dagger in case you need it," he said offering her his dagger.

She smiled and took it from his hand. "Thank-you. I love you," she said causing him to shiver. Roman wasn't sure if he would ever get used to hearing those three words from such a beautiful woman. They were like honey on her lips, so sweet, so full of promise and so full of hope. She could see his flaws but loved him nonetheless as he too saw her flaws but could not describe what he felt for her. It was deeper than passion. It ached terribly in his chest every time she looked at him with her beautiful emerald eyes and spoke sweet words to him. His heart ached knowing he would fall asleep in the dead of night to her soft breathing as she lay in his arms after making love or waking up to her soft smile, with her velvet soft skin against his as she has herself tangled with him as the sun rises in the sky. Being with her ached but not in a bad way, a good way, he wanted that feeling every day, he wanted it with her. He looked forward to her caresses, her banter, her smile, the intensity of her emerald green eyes, he looked forward to his future with her. He wanted to make her happy but he wasn't sure when he could verbally express himself, his thoughts and feelings to her it was too hard. "I know you love me too," she said with a smile before she tucked away his dagger and kissed his cheek. They parted ways as she ventured off to earn them some coin.

Cecily made her way through the townspeople. She bumped into men and women as she took their coin placing it into her own bag. Gentleman excused her for her clumsiness while women were less than thrilled she had bumped into them. No one had noticed their coin missing until Cecily disappear far out into the crowd. She made her way through the townspeople and entered shops. As clerks were distracted she slipped goods into her bag and left the store before the shop keepers even knew she was there. She met up with Roman with a smile on her face. "Hello, My Love," she greeted him.

"Cecily," he said with a warm smile before greeting her with a soft kiss.

"I have an idea," she suggested as they walked through the village arm in arm once again.

"I'm listening."

"Have you ever done a distraction robbery?" she asked.

"What is a distraction robbery?"

"We'll go into a shop, you'll detain the owner while I take from the register or vice versa."

"If we are caught we will surely lose our hands, Cecily," he warned.

"No one will ever know," she pressed. "I have been doing this since I was 5 years old and have yet to be caught."

"Very well, I promised I would allow you to teach me your way of life as well as me teaching you my way of life."

"It is all very simple," said Cecily, "trust me, do you trust me?"

"With everything I have," he answered. Her heart swelled at his sentiment. She took his hand and led them off to a small shop in the village. Cecily led the way in she pointed to the owner and motioned for Roman to distract him. Roman made his way to the shop owner and asked for assistance in buying perfume for his wife. The owner never saw Cecily as she rounded to the register. She kept an eye on Roman as she quietly broke into the till. She smiled as she saw the money in the register. She pulled it out and placed it into her bag before shutting the register. She made her way out of the shop undetected. Roman eyed his wife the entire time. It made him hard thinking about her antics, her devious exports and her brazen attempts at robbing people, she was damn good at it and it made Roman want her more than he ever did before. It was her brazen and bold moves as she scurried through the townspeople stealing their coin undetected that turned him on. They made their way to the next shop. Cecily nearly bared her swollen breasts in her white top as she flirted with the shop owner while Roman hit the cash register. Roman eyed his wife as she leaned over the counter, her swollen breasts ready to topple over at any moment, she batted her emerald eyes and flicked her long dark eyelashes as she kept the owner distracted giving Roman the time that he needed. She placed her hand on the owner's forearm and let out a soft husky laugh. Roman's cock twitched in appreciation of his wife. She nodded at her before he walked out the door. She apologized to the owner and excused herself before she joined her husband out on the street.

Roman and Cecily fetched their carriage to make their way back to their residence before the people in the village had realized they had been struck by Cecily's trickery. Roman's heart swelled with pride for his wife. She was just as much a criminal as he was. They were going to make a lovely team with one another for the rest of their lives. She had been taught well in the art of trickery and thievery. She had no hesitation in town that day. She was bold and brazen. "How long have you been involved in trickery and thievery?" he asked as the carriage strolled down the stone streets.

"I can't say that I remember at an early age my papa used to me to trick strangers. His famous technique was having me pretend I was lost and while people gathered around to help he would pick their pockets or I would pick their pockets. It has been going on since I was a little girl it is as I got older that his tactic changed. He was a gambler. He had debts to pay. My papa is a greedy man, Roman. He sold me off to the men he owed money to. I paid off his debts by allowing them a rut or two. Allowing them to spill their seed inside of me, bruise me, beat me whatever they felt they needed to do to consider my father's debt paid. There were times he arranged for me to share a bed with a man and when I finished to rob them as they slept."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Cecily," he said softly as he comforted his wife. "You're a strong woman you know? That takes a lot of endurance to survive something so heinous."

"I wish I considered myself strong," she said linking their fingers together.

"You're the strongest woman I know," he said softly in her ear before his kissed her neck softly. "I want to make you forget the bad memories, I want to make you happy, make happy memories with you," he promised.

"You already are making happy memories with me. I could never be happier with you than I am now. And you make me forget, you take away the pain." She reached up and cupped his face, he nuzzled into her touch. "I want to make you forget your bad memories, let you know that you're capable of being loved and that you deserve it. I want to see your pain go away," she said softly as his grey eyes softened. He leaned down and captured her lips with his sharing a soft passionate kiss with her. He didn't need to say the words she longed to hear she felt it in his kisses, his caresses, the way he looked at her, she didn't need him to verbally say what she saw in him. She kissed him back softly and sweetly combing her fingers through his hair as his hand wandered her slender body that was starting to give signs of her pregnancy. He ran his hand up her growing stomach, catching her swollen breast. He squeezed it softly and gently causing her to moan into his kiss. Their kiss stayed slow and sweet until the carriage pulled up to their residence forcing them to break apart. Cecily straightened herself up and smoothed out her skirts and her shirt as Roman adjusted his breeches as his cock was hard and throbbing ready to tear through the doeskin fabric. He descended down the carriage stairs and held his hand out to assist his wife. As her second foot hit the stone driveway he scooped her up into his arms causing her to squeal, "what are you doing?" she cried out wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Taking you to my bed," he promised, "to make love to my wife." Flutters filled Cecily's stomach as he spoke the words. Roman said a lot of things but proclaiming to make love to his wife was not one of them. He always used the word fuck or rut. He never used the phrase make love, his heart was changing. He was changing and Cecily was not lost on that.

Roman made his way through the front door, passing his friends as he carried his wife up to their bedchambers. He kicked the door open and kicked it shut. He carried her to the bed and tossed her onto the blue velvet counterpane gently. He covered her body with his as they shared another soft kiss, his cock poking her thigh as she kissed him back, her fingers in his hair. His kisses her soft and slow, his tongue softly tangling with hers, the passion ripping through both of them. He felt her hardened nipples through her white shirt. He broke the kiss as she groaned in protest. He smiled down at his beautiful wife, her green eyes meeting his grey eyes. He leaned down and nipped on her neck softly as he kissed it and sucked it softly, she moaned and offered him more of her neck, his kisses were soft and sweet. She wanted her husband more than she ever had before. She parted her legs allowing him to fit in between them, his cock settling on her inner thigh. He ripped her shirt away exposing her chemise, her breasts swelling over the top, he tore it away freeing her breasts. He took them into his hand and placed his open mouth on one of her hardened nipples gliding his tongue over it softly as he sucked. She moaned out at the pleasure pushing more of her breast into his mouth. He sucked her breast harder making the aching between her legs unbearable, she needed him, wanted him but he was taking his time, exploring every inch of her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her body from her breasts to the top of her skirts. He slid her skirt off slowly and tossed it to the floor, removed her under garments slowly before spreading her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs, sucked them and nibbled them before laying a soft kiss on her dripping sex. He stuck a finger inside. "You're drenched," he complimented her as he sat up. He removed his shirt and shirt sleeves exposing his broad chest and large muscular arms. He undid the placket of his breeches and pulled them off, his hardened cock falling freely. His erection was painful, he knew he would explode soon.

He positioned himself between her legs, teasingly stroking her sex with his thick head that beaded with pre-cum. "I want you," she begged, the pressure unbearable. She needed to feel him inside of her, deep, filling her with his cock, screwing her and hitting every sensitive spot like he always did. "Please, Roman," she begged.

"You have me, Cecily, you have me the rest of your life. I'm yours there is no one else, no one between us. You and I, Cecily forever, I need you, I want you, only you. I'm upset that your father took away something so precious something that was meant to be mine, he took your virtue. Your virtue should have been a gift to me on our wedding day, soft and pure. I'm going to make you forget. I'm going to take your pain away. You and I, Cecily," he said before he slid his cock into her drenched sex, he let out a groan as she welcomed him, closing tightly around him. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips as his fullness filled her.

"Make me forget, My Love, I'm yours, take me," she said as he began his soft deep thrusts. She moaned as she welcomed him as he plunged deep inside her. His movements soft and slow, his thrusts gentle, he slid himself out and slid himself in deeper each time, she moved with him, bucking her hips meeting his soft thrusts, her cries of pleasure filling the room as he filled her, hitting every sensitive spot of her sex. The passion tearing through them, the pleasure bringing a tidal wave of ecstasy through their bodies, Cecily's toes curled into the mattress, her nails clawing at his back, scratching him, stabbing him deep as the tidal wave of pleasure tore through her, her body quaked and shivered as he thrusted deep inside of, she released herself, climaxing around his thick cock, the heat of her release pushed Roman over the edge he pulled his cock out as it throbbed, pre-cum seeping the tip of his crown mixed with her pleasure, he thrusted into her softly and exploded deep inside her. He spurted his semen deep, it was the most powerful climax he had ever had with a woman, his semen hot and thick, too much for her sex as it slid between them and the heat down her thigh. He took her mouth kissing her deep as he emptied himself into her.

Roman stood bare chested at their table in their bedchamber as his wife slept off their afternoon loving making. He was at her for hours, bringing her to orgasm over and over again. He was not sure if he would ever have enough of his wife, he would tire shortly after two ruts and be done with one of his harlots but Cecily was different. He could never get his fill of her, he stayed at her for hours, pleasing her every way that he could. Their bed sport was quite enjoyable. He emptied the collection of jewels and coins they had collected that afternoon in town. He was impressed with what they had taken. Cecily's eyes flickered as her husband stood in his breeches looking on the table. He had a powerful frame and a beautiful ass, his thighs so powerful she could see every line of his muscle. He stayed in shape but with his sexual prowess it was no wonder. She slipped out of bed and put on a silk cream colored robe and made her way over to him. She kissed his shoulder softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"You collected all this in a day?"

"Yes," she answered as she placed another kiss to his shoulder.

"Impressive," he said with a proud smile. "Job well done," he said, "we make a fabulous team."

"A wonderful team for sure, My Love," she said. He turned to face her. She was beautiful. Her hair in a tangle, her swollen lips, her beautiful emerald eyes, she stole the breath from his very chest. He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips as he massaged the length of her spine. She felt him growing harder in his breeches. "You cannot be ready for another rut," she said.

"My appetite for you is hard to fill. I don't think I can ever get enough," he smiled.

"Later," she said, "right now I want to discuss with you how I can bring money into the pub."

"Yes," he said, "I'm listening." He pulled a chair for her to sit on and took a seat next to her. "What is on that clever mind of yours?"

"I can tell men their futures, women too. I can trace their life lines and tell them their future."

"You're a fortune teller?"

"Truly," she said with a smile. "It is something we do."

"So tell me my future," he said, "can you tell me if I will have a son or a daughter?" She smiled and whispered into his ear causing him to smile. "That pleases me," he said with a smile.

"Let me trace your lifelines," she offered.

"Please," he said offering her his hand. She traced the lines of his palm, traced his life line and paused. "What is it, Cecily?" he asked.

"Nothing, fortune telling is only true 85% of the time," she said. "It's nothing."

"That worries me, what did it say?"

"Nothing," she said. "I think we have another problem to take care of," she said eying his breeches.

"You're a vixen," he said. "Don't think that you can make me forget by having sex with me. It just won't work."

"We'll see about that," she said as she stood onto her feet, she took his hand and led him to the bed where they spent their evening making love to one another as she took control of the bedroom, taking Roman's mind off of the uneasiness he felt when she read his palm.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Cecily showing Roman how good of a criminal she is? Were you surprised that she was so brazen? What do you think about Roman saying his heart aches in a good way when it comes to Cecily? Do you think he will ever be able to say how he feels or do you think Cecily will continue to live by his actions? What did you think of him saying he was going to make love to Cecily as opposed to his other terms? Is he changing? What do you think Cecily whispered in his ear when he asked the sex of their child? What do you think makes Cecily so much different than other women Roman has been with? What do you think Cecily saw when she was reading Roman's palm? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much.***

"It has been a while since I've seen your smiling face around here," said Adelina to Roman as he took his seat at the bar in his pub. She gave him a mug of beer as she stopped in front of him to talk. Dressed in a light blue blouse and a navy blue floral designed skirt and her dark hair pulled up into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, she stared at Roman with her dark brown eyes smiling with her plump lips, plumper than most women he had ever known. Roman would not deny the fact that Addy was a beautiful woman but she was not breathtakingly beautiful like Cecily, no one compared to Cecily's beauty she was in a class all her own one of the many qualities Roman had admired about her. Cecily's beauty often made him stop to catch a breath, his heart skip a beat and sometimes he needed to pinch himself to make sure he was still alive because being with a woman as beautiful as she was seemed like a dream. "Where have you been?" she asked trying to make conversation with Roman.

"I've been around," he answered. "Being a husband, spending time with my wife, making coin," he responded as he took a swig of his beer.

"I've missed seeing your smiling face," she gave him a smile. "When do you set sail again to wherever you're going next?"

"We haven't discussed leaving Jamaica just yet. We still have some things to work on and is it good for Cecily to be on my ship in her condition? There are no doctors on my ship what if something goes terribly wrong and we lose the baby? I couldn't bare it."

"You never stay too long here in your residence."

"My life is different now," he said, "I'm thinking about giving up this whole pirate life. I think it's time to settle down and raise a family. I have one more mission to take with Cecily and then after I think it's time to end this lifestyle. I'm going to be a father. It's time that I settled down focused on my wife, focused on my child. It's time to have a family. I can't have a family on my ship. I hated my life on the ship growing up. I will teach my son the trade of being a pirate, give him his own ship when he's older but I think my time as Captain Roman Reigns is finished," he said surprising Addy.

"I'm speechless," she said in response to his announcement. "You're just going to give up the pirate life to settle down here. How will you make coin? I thought you loved that life?"

"I do love that life but I love my life with my wife more and once I become a father I don't want to risk my child to the disease and famine that can occur on the ship. I won't risk its life in that way. I will still grow cotton to sell and trade with Europe and I have the pub and Cecily is very good at her lifestyle," he said with a proud smile.

"She has brought business into the pub," she said dryly.

"People enjoy hearing their fortunes," he said, "and she's beautiful. It was a positive change to the pub. She brings in a lot of coin."

"You don't believe that fortune telling stuff that she does do you?"

"I do," he answered, "something she saw in my future did not seem good," he said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means she saw something in my palm that did not seem good. She changed the topic of discussion and she won't tell me what she saw. I assume it was bad or she would have told me."

"I don't believe in that nonsense," she said honestly. "It's all a trick for them to earn coin you should see that more than anyone. She really can't determine a future. She can't really determine when you're going to live or die. That is up to God and his plan for life. It's trickery."

"I don't believe in God," he said honestly. "If there had been a God he would have saved me from the hell I grew up in. I believe that Cecily can tell the future."

"I'm sorry for you," she said sadly. "I wish you would see differently. We will agree to disagree on this topic because I know you will see me wrong no matter what I say."

"I didn't say you were wrong, you have your beliefs and I have mine," he said. "Everyone is able to believe whatever they wish," he said.

"What happened to you, Roman, you're not the man I used to know."

"I am the Roman I want to be."

"The Roman you used to be was a ruthless pirate known for being a ladies' man entertaining one or three women in a night. You never had dreams to settle down and give up the life you have always known."

"My life has changed," he said honestly.

"It certainly has," she responded, "but is it what you want? Do you want the life of one woman, the life of being tied to one woman the rest of your life, having bastards running around?"

"My child is not a bastard," he defended his child. "None of my children will be bastards."

"Fair enough," she said, "but what made you choose to marry her?"

"She was sold to me by her father and I took her for a wife," he said. "I wanted to marry to create a life legacy."

"You could have spilled your seed in any woman to create a life legacy, created a bastard to take care of the rest of your life, you didn't need to be married to spill your seed inside of a woman to create life."

"It was more practical," he defended his choice to marry Cecily. Addy was correct. Roman never dreamed of being a married man. He enjoyed entertaining different women in his bed, pushing them to their limits, satisfying needs their husbands were not satisfying as well as satisfying harlots from all over the world. He never dreamed of having a wife or a family until Cecily. Cecily had changed his entire way of thinking. She changed his entire life for the better. He was living for himself and now he was living for her and for their unborn child. He could picture them growing old together, having a lot of children. He could picture their unborn child being a little girl that resembled her beautiful mother, another breathtaking beauty; he could see her playing with a doll or having a tea party. He could see her raven black hair and green eyes and her porcelain doll face. He could picture their daughter being the center of his world, his entire heart, spoiled by his love. He could see their son following in his ways, growing up learning the trade of being a pirate, learning to captain a ship, teaching him to fight with a sword. He could picture a life of forever with Cecily. It was his hope, his dream. He never lived for anyone but himself until Cecily came into his life, until she became his wife. "It was more practical for me to marry a woman to carry my child, did I plan to be with one woman the rest of my life no," he said honestly.

"I just don't know when you became a one woman show pony," she said. "Are you happy with this new life, these new changes?"

"I'm happy," he answered. "Very happy, I am excited for my future with Cecily and our family." The sincerity and honesty in his voice as well as the look of admiration and love in his eyes stabbed her in the heart like a dagger. She had dreamed of being the woman he would marry if given the opportunity. She had hopes of having a life and a future with him, having children with him. She loved him and he hadn't even noticed.

"You do seem happier," she said dryly as her voice cracked. She could feel the tears burning her eyes but she held them back, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"What's wrong, Addy?" he asked her with concern in his voice as he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's nothing," she said biting her lip.

"It's something," he said, "tell me you're one of my best friends. Other than Cecily you know me better than anyone. What's going on? Something is on your mind."

"It's just," she said biting her bottom lip. "It's just I love you, Roman. I have loved you for YEARS," she said fighting back the tears. "I love you. You made me fall in love with you. Everyone in the world sees you as this notorious pirate and this heinous beast of a man but I see you for so much more. I love you, Roman. I always thought that one day you would see that, that you would realize that. That you would see that you needed me, that you would choose me, marry me, have a family with me. I knew it was a long shot, I had hope though, I wished for such foolish things yet they never seemed impossible. I love you, Roman."

"Addy," he breathed. "I had no idea but I never saw you in that light. I never saw you that way."

"So I was just a woman you shared your bed with when you were in residence, a woman you emptied your seed in, a woman you never cared about?"

"I never cared about you in that way," he said honestly. "I was a man that believed in entertaining women in my bed. I never thought about being married or taking a wife until Cecily. When I married her my life just started to make sense, I started to live for the first time in my entire life. She makes me happy," he said.

"I hoped so much for a pregnancy to occur in our liaisons. I hoped your seed would take root many times and hoped you would take me as your wife but I'm barren. I love you, Roman. I wanted that life with you, the life you dream of sharing with Cecily, it was supposed to be me."

"It never would have been you," he said salting her wounds further, "it was never meant to be you."

"Roman," she said no longer holding back her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. "It could have been us."

"Addy, it never would have been us. I have cared about you as a friend nothing more. You helped me pass the time but there would have never been more than that between us I promise."

"Roman, you are a horrid man."

"So I have heard, Addy. I'm sorry that I ruined your dreams but you knew deep down it was never going to happen. You never mix business with pleasure."

"You bought your wife, that's not mixing business with pleasure? She works in your pub but that's not mixing business with pleasure?" She was confused, hurt and broken. Her heart was racing, her throat was tight, her eyes burned and cheeks soaked with her tears. She felt her heart tearing, breaking being destroyed of the man she loved since she met him 5 years earlier. The reality that it would have never been her slowly occurs to her. He was always cold after they had sex, sending her to her bedchambers in his residence, he never showed any affection, he was disconnected when they had sex. She didn't want to see it but it was the truth. His heart was cold to her, she was no different than any other woman he took to his bed for the night. She was the foolish one to believe that she would be anything more.

"Addy, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry but until Cecily I never dreamed of having a life with any woman. I didn't want that commitment. I just wanted to have fun," he admitted. "I'm sorry if you turned out to love me. I didn't mean for you to love me," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Leave your wife," she said, "come with me."

"Leave my wife? I'm not leaving Cecily," he said. "I'm having a child with her. She is my entire life, I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you love her?"

"What I feel for her can't be described," he said honestly. "I can't say the words that I feel are love. I don't know what love is but if this is what love is then I do love her. If love is wanting to protect her, take away her pain, wanting to wake up next to her every day and to fall asleep with her in my arms. If it is love to dream of a life together beyond this shit I'm living now or if it is love that she changed me for the better, made me happy, gave my life reason. If it is love that I can't be without her and I can't picture my life without her or if it is love that there is not one thing I wouldn't do for her then yes I do love her. I love her so much my heart hurts and I don't know how to say those words to her. The way she makes me feel I can't describe it but what I do know is she gives my life everything it didn't have before, hope. She is everything to me. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving my wife."

"I can't do this, Roman. I can't work for you, work in this pub knowing that you are married to her and that you two are going to have a family together," she said throwing a rag down. "I can't do it, Roman. I don't want to do it," she said tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart breaking, her words breaking like she was. "I can't do it," she said before she stormed out of the pub leaving Roman at the bar with his mug of beer.

"I love her," he said to himself thinking of Cecily. "I love her," he said again, finally able to speak the words out loud to himself, the next step was being able to say them to her, admit to her how much she means to him, how much she has changed his life and how much he loves her for every bit of good she brought into his life. He throws back his mug of beer before he makes his way upstairs to his residence leaving his patrons behind to spend time with his wife, to feel the happiness she always gave him, to see her beautiful face, see her beautiful green eyes staring back at him, to feel her soft lips against his, to hear her soft raspy voice and her contagious laugh, he wanted HER, he wanted Cecily. She was becoming his addiction and he liked the habit; he LOVED the habit.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Addy and Roman talking? Why do you think Addy is so cynical about the way Roman came to marry Cecily? What do you think of Roman giving up his pirate life for a life with Cecily and their children? What do you think about his dreams and his hopes for the future? What were your thoughts on Addy telling him that she loved him? Did you find Roman's reaction honest or cold? Why do you think Addy suggested Roman run away with her? What do you think of Roman finally realizing what love is? Does he love Cecily truly? Finally what do you think of him saying the words aloud to himself that he loved her? How long do you think it will take before he can say them to Cecily? What is it about Cecily that makes her different than the rest? Why was it her that brought him happiness and no one else or why was it her that gave him a reason to live? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

***THANK-YOU for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

 **I apologize for the delay on this chapter but I was dealing with major writer's block, I started and stopped, deleted and restarted many times before I finally came up with this chapter. I apologize.**

Roman made his way up the stairs to his bedchamber. Cries and screams escaped from his room. He recognized Cecily screaming for someone to stop, he picked up his pace taking a two steps at a time to get to his wife. He pushed the bedchamber door open and ran in ready to fight, his hand on his dagger in his pocket. He spotted his wife tossing and turning on their bed, her hands fisting the counterpane, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth twisted in pain. She cried out for help, cried out that someone was hurting her and cried out for them to stop. Her cries filled with pain as Roman ran to her aid realizing she was having a nightmare, another nightmare just a few in a couple days. Cecily hadn't been sleeping well at night because her dreams haunted her, she was afraid to sleep because each time she slept she relived her painful past. "Cecily, wake up," he said as he gently shook her. "Wake up, it's just a dream," he said. He shook her gently until her green eyes were linked with his grey orbs. Cecily was perspiring profusely and the tears were streaming down her face. Roman wrapped her up in his arms and held her as she cried. He kissed the top of her head reminding her everything was okay. "It's over now. No one will ever hurt you again. I will never allow anyone to hurt my girl," he promised as he rocked her and comforted her.

"It was horrible," she cried into his chest. "He hurt me so much," she declared.

"No one will ever hurt you again," he promised, "do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't," she said, "I'm too ashamed."

"You never have to be too ashamed to tell me anything, Cecily. I'm your husband, nothing is going to change my opinion of you. I had a rough life before you came into my life, and you still love me the same. Nothing that happened to you before me will ever make me feel less than what I do about you, Cecily. Sometimes it helps to talk."

"He was just so rough," she said in a whisper. Cecily swallowed past the lump in her throat, tears burned her eyes and her heart was racing out of her chest. She clung to Roman, fisting his shirt sleeves in her small hand. His grip tightened on her as he felt her shake beneath him. He kissed the top of her damp hair trying to calm her from her deepest fears. "My papa," she began. "He had a debt with a band of gypsy men. It was a big debt," she said. "It was after he had destroyed me, took my virtue, destroyed my innocence. I was so young," she cried as she choked on her words breaking Roman's heart. "My father sold me to the men to pay his debt. He let them do what they wished to me. My Papa tied me to the bed by my wrists and stripped me naked," she said, seeing the painful memories in her mind. Her body shook more violently thinking of what came next. "Every man took their turn with me there were 7 of them, 7 men." Roman's body filled with anger, rage, he wanted to kill Giuseppe sooner than later. He needed that deed out of the way before he could truly be happy with his wife; Seth was a different story. He would keep an eye on him but wouldn't hurt him unless he got in his way or put Cecily in some type of danger. He almost expected to see his brother sooner rather than later, Seth didn't stay away for long. Cecily began to sob in his arms as she felt every touch of the men that raped her over and over again, she heard their laughs and smelled their scent.

"Cecily," he comforted her. "It's okay, they can't hurt you anymore, you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't wish to," he said as he wiped the tears streaming from her eyes. "Everything is okay now, I'm here and I will not allow anyone to ever hurt you again."

"No," she said through her tears, "I want to finish. For hours they laughed at me as they forced themselves on me. Their dirty hands felt like sandpaper on my skin, their callouses brushing and bruising me. Their teeth were biting my flesh, leaving marks as if they were a dog marking their territory, the smell of bourbon on their breath, the taste of it on their tongues as they forced their tongues down my throat. Their coarse chest hair against my body as they forced themselves inside of me, my papa watched and laughed at me. The other men laughed at me as another man rutted me and spilled his seed on me and in me however, whenever and how he wished. Their deep evil laughs haunt me to this day, the feel of them haunt me and the smell of them is unforgettable. The final man, the biggest of the 7 was the roughest. His touch bruised me as he dug his palms into my flesh, his tongue all over my body, his beard scraping against me, his teeth dug deep into my flesh once drawing blood. He mounted me and forced himself inside of me, rutting me rough and hard, tearing whatever flesh may have been left, bruising my vaginal area. I cried and begged him to stop but he liked the fight, he liked to make me cry. He went harder and was rougher with me. I cried for help but the men surrounded me laughing at me, stroking themselves getting their pleasure from my pain. My own Papa sat watching, cheering him on, saying 'go Peppeto' cheering him on watching his daughter cry out in pain, watching his daughter be beaten, raped, tortured and all he could do was cheer him on. I didn't think it was ever going to stop. He finally poured his seed in me, filling me with his cum till I couldn't hold it anymore before he was finished. I cried all night, cried all day the next day. My life was changed, I was changed and my father found joy in it."

Roman's chest tightened with his grip on his wife, he wanted to change everything, make her forget her past, take away her pain. He wanted what was supposed to be his, her innocence. He was supposed to take her virginity not her father, not any many before him but him as her husband it was his duty, his job and his right to take her virtue, Roman filled with a rage he had never felt before, his urge to kill Giuseppe growing stronger, more violent. "I will kill him," he said. "I will kill your papa."

"That is the plan," she reminded him as she held onto her husband. "But how are we going to kill my Papa. He is a fighter, he has survived numerous attacks from groups of men, I don't see what we can do to take his life."

"Poison is one way," he said.

"Poison? I was thinking of something a little more violent, a little more torturous. He put me through years of torture and found joy in my pain, I want to do the same for him. I want to see him suffer."

"I have been known to make men suffer," he said proudly. "I have made examples of men through torture not to cross me. I want your Papa dead. I want him to suffer as much as you do. The life he gave you, the things he put you through were terrible as your husband your virtue should have been my gift but he took that from me, he filled you with fear. He ruined you before you had a chance to live."

"You did not care that I was ruined," she reminded him. "You didn't even care for me until I began increasing. You didn't care for me I was just to bear your children."

"Words I didn't mean, Cecily. Yes, that was your purpose to bear my children but I see so much more with you. I see a future with you, with us, our family," he said placing his hand on her stomach. "I see more with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raising a family with you. I never dreamed I would say those words or dream that I would want to settle down. I never thought I would give up my life as a pirate for a family. I never thought I would be loved," he said honestly.

"But you are loved," she said giving him a joyful smile. Talking to Roman and being in his arms was the safest place she could ever be. She loved her husband at first she didn't believe she would be able to but as she began to see who he was behind his façade of debauchery and mischief there was a beautiful soul that was capable of being loved and loving. It was like her soul was the other part of his. Their souls drawn to each other, finding one another, "I love you."

"Cecily," he shuttered. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to hearing those three little words that meant so much to him.

"I know," she said with a soft smile, knowing his true feelings his deepest secret he had yet to say aloud. "What else do you see of our future?" She took his hand into hers lacing their fingers together.

"I see us having a lot of children, growing old together. I see you as my wife the rest of my life. I see us having many little girls that look as beautiful as you and a couple little boys that are as mischievous as I am," he said with a smile.

"Am I in a lot of trouble if I should give you a son?"

"A lifetime of trouble," he said with a smile.

"What do you wish for? A son or a daughter?"

"A daughter," he said with a smile picturing their raven black haired child with her beautiful green eyes and olive skin. She would be perfect beyond words. "A beautiful daughter."

"I thought you wished for a son?"

"Next time," he said with a smile, "This time I wish for a girl."

"Do you have any names for this baby girl?" she asked.

"Giselle," he said quickly, "Giselle is one of the most beautiful names."

"Giselle is a beautiful name," she smiled. "Giselle, I love that name."

"Me too," he said with a smile, "and of course for a boy Roman."

"I think I like that," she smiled. "I want our children to have a better life than we did."

"Me too," he said softly, "Me too. I'm afraid of this father life but I'm ready to give it a try. After we take care of your Papa I think it's time for me to settle down, take residence here raise our family together what do you think?"

"I can't ask you to give up your life for me," she said.

"You didn't ask, I told you I was giving up my life for you, to be with you, raise a family to be happy and stay out of trouble. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When you read my palm what did you see, something spooked you, what did you see?"

"Death, I saw death."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to be here forever," he promised. "And I will stop at nothing to protect you the rest of my life, even if I take my last breath it is because I am protecting you."

"Roman," she smiled. "You're the sweetest man I have ever met in my life."

"I'm a notorious pirate," he reminded her, "I have killed men with my bare hands. You still think I am the sweetest man you have ever met."

"Truly," she said, "truly." He kissed the top of her head softly. "Do you remember my sister?"

"Remember her?"

"Yes, was she happy? I don't much remember her," she said, "It has been so long I don't remember her."

"She was happy with Seth until I came in and destroyed that happiness. Seth is a lot of terrible things and he is not my favorite person but he loved Cynthia very much. Cynthia was his life which is why I chose to come between them, take her to my bed, I wanted to hurt him not her. It was never my intention to hurt Cynthia when she killed herself I was devastated. I know you said I cannot blame myself but I have no other choice if it weren't for me being selfish she would still be here, you could meet her, be reunited with her."

"I dreamed of being reunited with her sharing those times together that were over way too quickly but sometimes I ask myself if she had never left with Seth would my father had hurt me the way he did after she had gone?"

"There's no telling," he said honestly. "I believe he would have started whether Cynthia had gone or not. You're a beautiful woman, Cecily. He was using your beauty to pay his debts and pay for his crimes."

"I miss Cynthia I wish she had never gone but she left because she had to, she left because before me it was her."

"I'm sorry, Love," he said comforting her.

"I'm glad you rescued me," she said, "my true knight in shining armor even if it was in your brutish way you still rescued me and I love you for that."

"Cecily, I …." He started to say before there was a knock on their chamber door. "Come in," he called out roughly but his voice shaking at how close he had come to saying the three words she longed to hear.

Dean entered their chamber and saw the two of them in bed together. "I beg your pardon, Captain," he said.

"What is it Ambrose, you know the time with my wife is precious, so make this quick."

"It's about Seth, Sir," he said nervously.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Cecily having all these nightmares? Do you think they will ever stop? What did you think of her nightmare, do you think she is more comfortable telling Roman things about her past now? What do you think of their plan to kill Giuseppe? What do you think they should do? What do you think of Roman laying out what he sees in their future? What do you think of their baby names? What do you think about Cecily seeing death when she read Roman's palms? Do you believe that Cecily had been saved if Cynthia never left? Finally what do you think Dean needs to talk to Roman about Seth? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"You're interrupting my time with my wife to talk about Seth?" asked Roman impatiently. "What are my rules when it comes to time with my wife?"

"Not to trouble you when you're spending time with your wife," he said with his head down, "but I think you should know Seth paid a visit to Giuseppe."

"He did what?" asked Roman as he took his hand through his raven black hair.

"He went to visit Giuseppe," he said.

"Why would Seth go to visit my father?" interrupted Cecily. "What could he want with my father?"

"You," answered Roman. "Seth loved your sister Cynthia, he knew that Cynthia had a younger sister so he thought he could go back to your father and take you from him."

"My father hates Seth," said Cecily, "and how can you be so certain?"

"Seth is a snake," he answered as Cecily joined Dean and Roman at the door. "Is that why he went to visit Giuseppe?"

"Yes," answered Dean. "He went for Cecily."

"Then he knows the truth," said Roman. "He knows that I am married to Cecily which puts Cecily in more danger than before."

"Why am I in danger?"

"Because now I have something that Seth wants, he knows that I love you, he will stop at nothing now to destroy what we have because of everything that I did with Cynthia."

"I suppose that Seth will be sealing his own fate by coming after me," said Cecily with a devious smile. "And what would he possibly want with me? I am of no importance to him."

"You're Cynthia's sister that is enough," he answered. "Seth wants you because you're the next best thing to Cynthia. He went to see Giuseppe to take your hand in marriage, make you his wife and breed children with you. He lost Cynthia and believes he can replace her with you."

"I am nothing like my sister, we are two different people," she defended. "What does this mean for me?"

"Different or not," said Dean, "Seth knows you are Cynthia's sister and to most people you look a lot alike. You're a reminder of Cynthia to Seth and that puts you in danger, he is determined to have you for himself and to take you away from Roman. He will stop at nothing."

"Over my dead body will he ever get his hands on Cecily," vowed Roman. "He will never come near her or my child. Cecily belongs to me, Seth will not have her." Cecily had never seen more rage in Roman's eyes than she had in that moment. As determined as Seth was to take Cecily away from Roman and make her his, Roman was more determined to stop at nothing to make sure Seth never had the opportunity. He would kill him first before he ever placed his hands on Cecily. "I will kill him first," he vowed through gritted teeth. "Where is he?" he snapped.

"No one knows," said Dean.

"Find out for me. I need to know where he is, what he is planning, find out the information for me so that I can plan my course of action to make sure Seth does not come close to Cecily or our child."

"Yes, Captain," he said, "I will find out from others and I will inform you of Seth's whereabouts and I will pass the information onto you."

"Thank-you," said Roman, his pulse still racing from the news of Seth searching for his wife. He had just learned to love her he was going to stop at nothing to protect her. Seth didn't stand a chance against Roman and his men. He would die before anything happened to Cecily.

Dean took his leave and went to begin his search on whatever information he could find or get on Seth. "Did you know?" asked Cecily as Roman shut the door behind Dean so he and his wife could have more privacy together.

"Did I know what?" he asked.

"Did you know that I was Cynthia's sister?" she asked, "is that why you married me, the reason you sought me out because you couldn't have Cynthia and I was the next best thing to her?"

"Cecily," he said coming toward her. "I told you before I didn't know you and Cynthia were sisters. I didn't know that you two were related."

"Then why me? Of all the women you could have chosen to be your wife, breed your children, why did you choose me? Men don't choose me, I'm damaged, broken and destroyed yet you were eager to have me , bed me and marry me, why did you choose me?" she asked.

"Cecily," he said bringing his fingers to her cheek as she pulled away.

"Don't," she warned, "tell me, did you marry me because Cynthia is my sister or did you truly not know. Tell me the truth, Roman, be honest, why did you choose me of all the women in the world including Adelina, why did you choose me? What was so special about me that you needed to have me? You're not an unattractive man, women throw themselves at your feet and lift their skirts for you. You had your choice of any women in the world yet you chose me, why, why did you choose me Roman?"

"Cecily," he breathed, trying to mask the pain of her shielding herself from his touch.

"Did you know, Roman, be truthful."

"Yes," he breathed, "I knew that you were Cynthia's sister. I didn't want to be truthful, I didn't want you to believe that the rest of our lives I married you because of who your sister was. I knew Cynthia was your sister."

"So I was your cancellation prize? You couldn't have Cynthia so you chose the thing closest to her much like Seth has chosen to do?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, pursing out her lips. Cecily was upset, Roman could read her body language well and all he wanted to do was make love to his wife, show her that it didn't matter about Cynthia anymore, that he loved her, needed her, wanted her. He fought with the urge to take her into his arms, strip her of her clothes and ravish her, take her all afternoon into the evening hours, making love to her, promising her that no one but her mattered. Cynthia was nothing compared to Cecily. As similar as they were in appearance, they were just as different in personality.

"Cecily, at first I married you because you were Cynthia's sister, I thought marrying you would take away my guilt that I felt from the death of your sister, take away the pain I felt when she killed herself. I thought that marrying you would take it away but it didn't Cecily because you're not Cynthia, you're not your sister, you're you. You're not your sister. No one would ever be able to replace your sister but no one could ever replace you. You're your own person. You're nothing like your sister."

"Thank-you," she said.

"Cecily, don't take that the wrong way."

"How should I take it, Roman? You're telling me I am not good enough to be my sister. I'm sorry that I never measured up to her, I wasn't everything you expected. I'm sure you're miserable in the mistake you made in marrying Cynthia's damaged and broken little sister. I knew no man would ever love me. How could they? I'm a prostitute, I'm a harlot and I have bedded more men than anyone could ever count. I understand I will never be good enough to be your wife, I'll never be good enough to be the mother of your children. I understand I am just a broken woman that you feel sorry for that doesn't come close to the woman you actually loved. Maybe I should go back to my father, maybe I should go back to Spain, continue to pay my father's debts. You're better without me. You don't want me, it is Cynthia you want. I will never be Cynthia."

"Cecily," he let out a frustrated breath, full of need and want for no one but his wife, the woman he married, planned to be with the rest of his life. "Cecily," he said. "Do you believe any of that?"

"You're so scared to say you love me because you don't, Roman, I know that you don't. I'm not Cynthia, I'm destroyed how can you love me? I'm not who you want, the one you want you can't have."

Frustrated Roman snatched Cecily by her arms, startling her, gripping her arms tight nearly shaking her out of frustration, shaking her to put it into her head the words he was about to say so that she knew the truth, how sincere and honest he was when it came to her. "You're everything that I want, everything that I need. Yes I married you because I thought that somehow you would be like your sister but you're more than her, more than anything I ever expected. You're not damaged, you're not broken, you're not destroyed. You're everything I want and everything I need in my life, Cecily. My life is about you, about our child. I stopped caring about my life as a pirate weeks ago when I realized you were more important, my life with you is more important, everything we have, we're going to have that is more important to me than anything. You're not your sister, Cecily, you're you, you're the woman I love, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's you, Cecily. You're my world, you're my life and I'll be damned if I let Giuseppe, Seth anyone in this world tear us apart, hurt you or bring any harm you're way. I will destroy anyone that gets in the way of my happiness with you because I love you, Cecily. I fucking love you!" he said, tears in his eyes, his throat tight, his heart racing. His eyes filled with love, need, want and sincerity, burning with passion and desire. "You're not good enough to be my wife? You're better than anything I could have ever imagined, I love.." he started to say before he was cut off with her soft lips pressing to his, her small hands pulling his large body closer to hers, kissing him deep and passionately, their tongues ferociously savoring the taste of the other.

Breathless Cecily pulled away, "say it again."

"I love you," he said with a smile before her lips were on his again, kissing him once more. "I love you," he said more confidently as his skilled fingers worked at the lacing of her dress, one by one each row of lacing was untied and loosened, her full heavy breasts spilling over the top of her bodice, her growing belly pushing tightly against the bodice. Her hands worked the buttons of Roman's shirt, pulling it apart exposing his shirt sleeves and his large arms as he slipped out of his shirt, he removed his shirt sleeves exposing his firm chest, curling hairs coursed his chest, she ran her tiny fingers through the small curls before kissing him once more as he backed her up to their bed. Cecily fell back onto the bed, pulling Roman with her, his body covering hers as he kissed her deeply, passionately. She ran her hands through his raven black hair as he kissed her. His lips slowly making their way to her neck as he nibbled and sucked on her neck softly, his kisses trailing lower down her body over her collarbone and onto her full heavy breasts. He pulled the bodice down freeing her breasts, taking them into his hand, massaging them firmly as she let out a moan of pleasure, his fingers beading her nipples between his fingers, pleasuring her softly. He took one nipple into his mouth, the heat of his mouth around her nipple caused her to moan out in pleasure, his tongue flicking the nipple, sucking it as his other hand massaged the other breast. His cock twitched at her soft moans, the sound of her want and need for him. His erection was painfully hard, fighting against his breeches. He needed her, he wanted her. He pulled off her bodice and removed her skirt as quickly as he could, removing her underwear and tossing them to the floor. His lips found her growing stomach. He kissed it softly as he made his way down her body, her skin soft beneath his touch, it felt like velvet. His lips finding the spot between her legs as he kissed her thighs, his finger flicking over her swollen clit, his kisses trailed up her leg and his mouth found the wetness of her sex. His tongue flicked over her swollen clit and his finger making love to her sex. Her soft moans of pleasure filled the air as he sucked on her clit, moved his finger faster sliding in another finger. The passion ripping through her body, tearing her apart, her body beginning to quake, she could hold back her pleasure no longer and cried out in pleasure as her first orgasm hit. Roman's tongue replaced his fingers, sucking the hot release of pleasure he brought her to another orgasm before licking and sucking her into another one.

Roman removed his mouth from her dripping sex and pulled down his breeches. His erection hard, thick and full, the tip of his cock beaded with pre-cum. He towered over his wife, he teased her with his cock, rubbing it against her clit and against her sex. "Roman, please ," she begged. "I need you," she pleaded.

"I need you," he said as he slid himself inside of her slowly, filling her with his large full cock, she moaned out in pleasure with him as he filled her. He took her hands over her head, interlocking their fingers, "promise me you'll need me forever, that you'll want me forever."

"I promise," she breathed, "more than anything, My Love. Promise me you will love me forever," she begged, "promise me, Roman, I am more than you desire and promise me I am the world to you."

"I promise," he said with a soft smile. "I love you, Cecily," he said, his heart full of love for his wife. "Forever," he promised before his lips were on hers. Kissing her deeply, keeping their fingers locked, he made love to his wife to procure his promise to her. He hit every soft spot of her sex causing her to moan and groan in pleasure against his lips, her hips meeting his soft, long thrusts, she took him deep and slow. His cock filling her each time he slid himself back inside of her slowly, making every moment last, making every moment count, showing her it was her that he loved, promising his love and life to her the rest of his. Together their bodies formed a passion deep inside, soft thrusts and soft movements became harder and faster but still soft and passionate as they made love to one another. Neither could hold back their passion, their bodies quivered, their intertwined fingers tightening as they hit their climax together a soft cry of passion escaped from Cecily as she covered Roman's exploding cock with her hot juices and a soft grunt and a deeper kiss sealing them together forever in a silent promise as he filled her with his seed. "I love you," he said once more before he made love to her again as they spent the rest of their afternoon making love to each other, promising themselves to the other forever for the rest of their lives.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Seth coming after Cecily because she is Cynthia's sister? Do you think he will ever get to her? What did you think of Roman admitting to Cecily why he married her? Do you understand Cecily's feelings of being broken and damaged? Do you think Roman helped ease her fears by telling her that he loved her and that she was more than he ever expected? What did you think of him finally opening up to her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 ***I also want to thank-you for your patience in waiting for me to update. I have been experiencing some personal issues in my life that have prevented me from updating so often please continue to be patient with me. I will continue to do my best and update as much as I am able to.**

A crowd of villagers gathered around the wooden platform as the sound of a tambourine sounded out as the symbols clanged together as Roman joined villagers at the front of the platform as he watched his beautiful wife dance to the music she was playing. Her wavy raven black hair falling to her waist, flowing with her movements as the colorful skirt made of lavender and blue fabric swayed with her. Cecily's golden bracelets clanged together as she danced, her gold hoop earrings going against her wavy hair as she danced, the blue and lavender head scarfed swayed with her hair. Roman knew his wife was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He smiled as she danced but tensed as the men around him hollered and hooted for her to continue her dance. They put money into a hat for her as she entertained them with a Romanian dance she had learned from her mother. The crowd eagerly clapping along as she danced, "she's beautiful," said Dean as he stood next to Roman.

"One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen," responded Roman. "You cannot tell she's increasing," he said with a smile. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

"You're in love," he smiled.

"Very much so," said Roman with a proud smile and a sound of pride in his voice. "I love her very much. I'm giving up this pirate life," he announced.

"You're not going to be a pirate anymore?"

"Nah," he answered, "this life is no life for a baby and I don't want to be away from my wife. We'll sail to Spain, take care of what we need to and then come home to Jamaica to settle down. I want to raise a lot of children, give them a stable life, spend as much time with my wife as I can."

"What will you do for coin?" he asked.

"I have my crops," he answered. "I'll sell my tobacco and sell my cotton to Europe to make money, I will spend more time inside my pub and Cecily has her way of life. I think we will be all right not to mention all the gold and riches I have acquired over the years. It's time to settle down."

"I'm impressed by how much she has changed you. I never expected nor would I have thought that you would settle down, marry and have children. You used to enjoy the pleasures of different women every night."

"Why does everyone believe I cannot change? Am I that much of a brood everyone believes I cannot settle down, be a husband and a father?"

"I'm not saying that you can't change I'm saying I'm surprised. You never seemed to be the type of man that wanted a family."

"I wanted to breed and produce children at some point in my life," he said as he kept his eyes on his dancing wife. "I just didn't know that I would settle down after doing so. I want my children to learn the trade of a pirate and the trade of a gypsy but I don't want to take my children or my wife onto a pirate ship. The dangers that lurk and the enemies I have make life too dangerous for them. I cannot risk any harm coming to them. I would never forgive myself."

"I understand what does this mean for the crew? What happens to us?"

Roman placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and grew a smile on his face. He gave Dean's shoulder a soft squeeze as he said, "There will be a new captain named to take over the crew and the ship," he said.

"A new captain?"

"You," said Roman with a smile, "I'm giving you my ship and my crew. I'm making you the captain of the ship after I give it up."

"That's quite the honor," he said with a smile, "I couldn't be anymore grateful for this opportunity. Thank-you," said Dean.

"You deserve it," said Roman, "now onto Seth have you heard anything about that weasel?"

"He's lying low for a while, no one can seem to track him. He could be here in Jamaica for all we know but I doubt he is. I believe he is planning an attack."

"Has word been spread about that we will be making trip back to Spain?" he asked.

"Everyone's lips have been sealed there is no knowledge of our voyage."

"Good," said Roman. "I can only handle one murder at a time. Giuseppe is the first on my list and then Seth. I know I need to get rid of Seth before he comes after Cecily and my unborn child."

"How are you going to handle Giuseppe?"

"Cecily and I need to work on a plan. I need to teach her how to use a dagger and a sword."

"You might be surprised on what she knows," said Dean. "Cecily strikes me as the type of girl that knows how to defend herself with a dagger and a sword."

"That would make my life that much easier," he said as the crowd erupted in cheers as Cecily finished her dance. She scooped up her money and exited down the platform. Men cleared a space for her as she made her way to her husband. Roman wrapped his arms around his wife as she joined him and Dean. "You were beautiful."

"Thank-you, My Love," she said with a smile. "I made us some coin." She showed him the money.

"Wonderful," he said with a smile. The crowd was starting to break up around them before they decided to make their way to Roman's pub to discuss their plans for Giuseppe.

As Roman, Dean and Cecily sat at their private table in Roman's pub Dean and Roman were given their Rum on demand while Cecily drank her water as she sat on Roman's lap, his arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand on her growing stomach. "We need to make a decision how we are going to handle Giuseppe," said Roman. "We need a plan to take care of him."

"What are your plans?" asked Cecily as she played with Roman's black hair which she knew he enjoyed a lot. She was the only woman he ever allowed to play with his hair. Her fingers combed through his hair and massaged his scalp. "My papa may find it suspicious that I am home to visit him."

"I can bribe him with gold, tell him I want to give him gold because his daughter is bearing me a child," he suggested. "Then after I give him his gold kill him."

"How are we going to kill him? Poison, stabbing how will we murder him?" she questioned.

"Poison seems like the most obvious choice but I want to watch him suffer the way he watched you suffer and the way he made you suffer," he suggested evilly. "I know it sounds hostile but he deserves his death."

"He deserved his death a long time ago," she said, "I hope he doesn't see a monkey or a bird."

"What do monkeys or birds have to do with what we have planned for your father?"

"In our culture to come in contact with a monkey or be around a monkey is a bad omen. It is the symbolization of death for us. We don't like monkeys, we can't stand monkeys. If we come in contact with a monkey or cross one on our path we fear that death is coming for us or a loved one. My papa will shield himself in his home for days if he encounters a monkey. As for the birds most are a symbolization of good fortune however hearing an owl hoot in the day time is a bad omen it means someone is calling for the human soul. My papa is very strong in his beliefs as a Romany gypsy. He would never allow visitors within a time frame of either of these bad omens."

"I never knew that," said Roman as he rubbed her stomach. "Do you have the same beliefs?"

"Yes," she answered. "Monkeys and owl hoots are no good to encounter. I would hide away in our home or on our ship for days."

"Interesting," he said.

"Are you witches?" asked Dean, "do you place curses on people?"

Cecily let out a small chuckle, "no we don't place curses on people not truly anyway, many pretend to curse people. It's another one of our tricks. We place a curse on someone and then have them come to us to pay us to have it removed. It's another way we earn money. Much like fortune telling," she said. "And pick pocketing, we trick people it's what we do but we aren't terrible people well not all of us. We want to make a living and make money like everyone else."

"I understand," said Dean, "what is with all the jewelry you wear?"

"Jewelry is the symbol of our wealth and prosperity. It is safer to wear gold jewelry than to carry gold with us," she said.

"I never would have thought," said Dean as he rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I learn something new every day. Would this work with Giuseppe, bribing him with money?"

"My papa is a greedy man, he sold his daughter for gold," said Cecily, "I believe he would be gracious to accept coin and gold from Roman because I am bearing his child and in our culture a baby is a good omen. It's a celebrated tradition because it means that our bloodline is being extended that's a good thing."

"Are we supposed to just appear on his doorstep with you increasing, offering him gold for your child?"

"I'm not sure," said Cecily looking at Roman who seemed to be deep in thought.

"We need to do this slowly," said Roman. "We can't storm into his home and kill him. We need to plan this out slowly. Giuseppe may be greedy but he is not an ignorant man. If we appear on his doorstep together he may believe that something is wrong and feel that maybe we're there for another reason than to offer him gold. Offering him gold would be the best way but the wrong way to go about this. He sold Cecily to me, he's not expecting us to return. Returning home to him will make him suspicious. Does your father tell fortunes?"

"We don't necessarily tell the future, we trick people into paying us to tell them their future," she whispered so on one could hear her. "But you're not wrong my father is not a stupid man. He knows more than people believe, if we were to show up together to offer him gold when it was not part of the plan he will become suspicious of our actions. It might be better if I show up on his door step alone, telling him that you and I could not work out. I will tell him I need a place to stay."

"Alone?" asked Roman his eyes growing bigger, "you want me to allow you into that house alone? After everything he has done to you, you want me to allow you to see this man alone."

"It's the only way," said Cecily, "now listen to me," she said. "I know you're worried and you're scared but I will be okay," she promised.

"How do I know you'll be okay?" he asked, "He had you raped and taken advantage of this is the same man that sold you to pay off his debts and you don't want me to worry? I'm sorry Cecily I cannot allow you in that house by yourself."

"Roman, you're a non-gypsy he is not going to let you in the house at all. You're considered unclean."

"I am not unclean," he said.

"I know, Baby," she said rubbing the beard he was growing on his face, "gypsies have a strong belief in hygiene and taking care of oneself. Non-gypsies are considered unclean because you don't have the same hygiene habits we do, my father will never allow you into the house. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm not comfortable with this," he announced. "Your papa is not a man that I trust. If he could sell you before he could sell you again and remember he sold you to a non-gypsy to marry."

"He is greedy," she said. "I can take care of myself, you have trained me well."

"I have not begun to train you," he said, "how could I have possibly trained you well?"

"I have watched you, I have observed you with your sword and your dagger. Trust me that I know how to defend myself and I learned to kill from you."

Roman wanted to test her, he hadn't had formal training with his wife to see if she knew how to handle a dagger and a sword but he had been showing her some ways to use the dagger and the sword. "All right, where's the best place to take out an enemy with a dagger?"

"The heart or the lower back if you need to take them out from behind or in the abdomen, it brings a death of suffering," she said with a proud smile. "And with a sword the same thing."

"Very good," he said with a proud smile, "You have been watching me."

"And," she said with a soft smile as she bent over on his lap and reached for her black boot. "I ALWAYS carry a dagger with me," she said showing him the dagger she pulled from her boot.

"I believe I love you more each day," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips softly. "I've taught you well."

"I had to learn from the best," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips softly. "You're stuck with me now."  
"I would rather be stuck with you for a lifetime than have to live without you for a lifetime," he said with a smile before they shared a soft, passionate kiss.

"All right," said Dean, "that's enough, break it up."

"No need to be jealous," said Roman with a smile as Cecily put her dagger back into her boot, "so what's your plan, Love?"

"I'll make my papa believe that you and I had a bad fight, that you and I are no longer married that I am home to live with him. He would be gracious for that so he could sell me off again but after he goes to sleep or after he drinks to oblivion I can sneak you in, have you do what you need to do and we'll watch him suffer."

"I like the idea," he said, "maybe you should kill him and then I'll burn down the house, then we can make our way back home and live the life we deserve to have. I want to make you happy, Cecily, you have never experienced real happiness in your life. I want to give you happiness," he said. "I just want Giuseppe to be taken care of."

"We can do it however you wish but Roman you do make me happy. I have never been happier than I am with you," she said. "I want you to be happy."

"With everything you have given me, Love, I am happy," he said with a soft smile as he placed his hand on her stomach. He moved his hand slightly and pulled it away in alarm, "what was that?" he asked.

"I think you felt the baby move," she said with a smile.

"That was our baby?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded, "it is an active little creature we made," she said. "It is always moving and kicking. I think it likes you."

"I think I like it too," he said with a smile as he placed his hand back on her stomach. His heart filled with joy and a smile came across his face as he felt the little movements of their unborn child, their son or their daughter. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever felt in life.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Roman telling Dean he is giving up the pirate life? What do you think of him giving the ship to Dean and making him the captain? Is that a good idea? What do you think Seth is up to? What are your thoughts on the ideas Cecily and Roman have for Giuseppe? Do you think it's safe to send Cecily into her father's home alone? What do you think of Cecily showing Roman she always carries a dagger with her and telling him she learned to kill from him? Who do you think will be responsible for Giuseppe's death? What do you think about the bad omens Cecily mentioned to Dean and Roman? *Please keep them in mind* What do you think of Roman feeling his unborn child move for the first time? Will he make a great father? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Cecily as she walked up behind Roman as he was standing on the deck of the ship. The sun was setting in the sky and was a beautiful mixture of pink and orange as the beams reflected on the sea.

"I'm going to miss this the most," he said softly as he motioned for Cecily to stand in front of him. She moved in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her growing stomach. Traveling to Spain and back was a potential risk for Cecily but they wanted to take care of her father before the baby came into the world. The baby would be born before their voyage back to Jamaica concluded. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy but neither had an idea when their child would make an appearance into the world. "The sunset and sunrise is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The sunrise is a symbol of a new beginning. Each day is new and fresh. It's the beginning of a new day and every time that sun rises in the sky it marks a beginning and the sunset is a symbol of an end. It is the end of each day to remind you that you can start new again, that you can start fresh in the morning. Yesterday is gone and today is here," he said, "it's amazing how the sun can symbolize so much."

"That's beautiful, I never thought of it that way," she said as he rested his chin on her shoulder as he rubbed her growing belly, the life inside of her moved and flipped about.

"Symbolic right now," he said as he kissed her cheek. "This voyage is a symbol of the end and your growing stomach is a symbol of a new beginning, the new beginning of me being a better man for you, for our child and hopefully even more of our children."

"I don't want you to give up the life you love for me," she said. "I know how much you love the pirate life don't give it up for me. I can stay home, take care of the home and the children, it's what gypsy women do," she explained.

"I've lived my life as a pirate since I was a child. I would never want to be away from you or our child while I was on a voyage. I would hardly be home with you, I want to see my child grow up. I want to be a better father than my own. I want to be a better man than he was. You know the stories many tell about my past, how vile of a man I am. I have done so many things wrong I'm ready to do all the things right."

"I don't think you're a vile man," she said softly. "I think you're a wonderful man, a wonderful husband and I know you're going to be a wonderful father. You don't want our child to know the life you have built? The empire you created?"

"A ship is no place for a child, the only children on a pirate ship are the servants. I'm giving my ship and crew to Dean. It's time to settle down with you."

"I love you," she said leaning her head against his as they watched the sunset together. "Do you feel him?" she asked as their child moved.

"I feel him," he said with a smile. "Are you certain that you carry a son?"

"I'm certain," she said with a smile, "I'm carrying a son, your son," she said proudly making Roman smile. He had been hoping for a son, he wanted a son but he would be just as happy with a daughter. He began thinking about what their child would be like, how he would raise their son, how he would be a father. He got lost in thought as they stood in the cool breeze as the sunset in the sky.

 _"Papa! Papa!" shouted a little boy running toward Roman with shoulder length curly raven black hair with a smile on his face. "Papa!" he said running into Roman's arms as he scooped him up. The little boy giggled and laughed as his papa held him. He was around the age of three. He had the emerald green eyes of his mother but every other image was that of his father's; his full lips, his olive complexion, his nose everything but his eyes were Roman's._

 _"You found me," said Roman with a smile as he kissed his son's head._

 _"I found you," said the little boy with a smile. "We play, Papa?"_

 _"Of course," said Roman with a smile as he put his son down on his feet and cleaned up what he had been working on. "What do you think?" Roman asked his son to look at the picture he had been painting. Since Roman had given up his pirate life he focused on drawing, painting and selling his artwork for coin along with selling his goods of tobacco and cotton to the Europeans. He closed down his pub and turned it into a playroom for his son and his work room._

 _"What is it Papa?"_

 _"You don't know what that is?" asked Roman with a smile as he looked at the picture he had painted in front of him and his son._

 _"I know!" he said, "that's mama, that's you, that's me and that's Giselle," he pointed out his family standing by the sea as the sunset in the background._

 _"That's right, Son," he said with a smile. "What do you think? Do you think I should hang this picture up in the sitting room?"_

 _"Yes Papa!" he said with a smile._

 _"Roman!" called out the voice of his beautiful wife Cecily. "Roman! Where are you?" she called out for their son as she walked through the fields searching for her three year old son holding their year old daughter in her arms._

 _"I think your mama is looking for you," said Roman looking down at his son. "He is with me, Cecily," said Roman with a smile as he saw his wife appear. He married her when she was 9 and 10 and now she was 3 and 20. She grew more beautiful in the last three years, when she birthed their son she changed in her looks, more beautiful, more mature but she was still possessed the rarest beauty Roman had ever seen in his entire life. She was even more beautiful now that she was increasing with their third child. Their daughter was born two years after their son Roman made their way into the world and she was the spitting image of her mother, the rarest beauty Roman had ever seen on a child; her dark hair wavy and curling at the ends as it fell to the bottom of her neck, the emerald green eyes of her mother, the pouty red lips and the olive complexion skin she inherited from both her parents. The tiny hoop earrings in her ears and the bracelets on her wrist extended her beauty. She was perfect much like her mother and little Roman was just as perfect._

 _"He frightened me," explained Cecily. "I searched for him and couldn't find him."_

 _"He was with me," he said taking Giselle from her mother as she rested on Cecily's growing stomach. "He's okay."_

 _"I see that now," she said with a smile as Roman gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "But when I couldn't find him I was worried."_

 _"He is all right, how are you feeling, Love?"_

 _"I'm feeling exhausted and my back hurts," she said holding onto her back. "Carrying your children is not easy," she said with a soft smile. "But it is worth every back ache, every pain just to see the smile on your face and the pride when you see them for the first time. I told you, you would be a wonderful father."_

 _"I love my children and I love you," he said with a smile. "You gifted me with beautiful children."_

 _"Papa, can we play now?" asked Little Roman pulling at his father's leg as he looked up at him with his emerald eyes._

 _"You need to eat lunch, Roman," said Cecily. "Aren't you hungry?"_

 _"Yes, Mama," he said looking at his mother as he held onto his father's leg. "I want to eat with Papa."_

 _"I have an idea," said Roman, "How about we eat lunch together here in the field? We can have a picnic lunch here in the field then Roman you and I can play sword fight together how does that sound?" he asked down at his son's level._

 _"Okay, Papa," he said with a big smile on his face. He was his father's pride and joy. He knew nothing of Roman's life as a pirate but he had heard good stories about pirates and their voyages while Giselle was told stories of mermaids, pirates and gypsies. Roman told Little Roman a story every night before he went to bed. Nearly every moment of every day was spent with his children and unlike other men Roman helped take care of his children with Cecily, changing diapers, giving baths and spending hours playing with them. Cecily never loved him more than she had the day their son and daughter were born._

 _"I will go make us some lunch," said Cecily with a smile as she looked at the picture Roman had painted. "What a beautiful picture, we should hang it in the sitting room," she suggested._

 _"That was my plan," he said with a smile._

 _"Come with Mama, Giselle," she said reaching for their daughter._

 _"I'll keep an eye on her," he said._

 _"Are you sure?" she asked._

 _"Of course," he said with a smile._

 _"All right," she said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before kissing their daughter before she took her leave to make them some lunch._

 _"I want to see the water, Papa!" said Roman._

 _"Okay," he said with a smile as he put Giselle onto her feet. He took her tiny hand into one of his larger hands and then took Roman's hand in the other hand. He took them through the field walking through the green grass till they reached the other side of the field where the sandy beach met the clear blue water. They stepped into the water so it was to their ankles as the small waves crashed at their feet._

 _"Papa, are pirates real?" asked Roman._

 _"Of course they are real," he answered. "Pirates exist they travel all over the seas in search of gold."_

 _"Have you ever met a pirate?" he asked intrigued by the lifestyle of a pirate. Roman could not blame him it was in his blood._

 _"Well, Ro," he said honestly ready to reveal the truth to his 3 year old son. "Your papa was once a pirate before you were born but after you were born I gave up the pirate life to be home with mama and to be with you every day."_

 _"I want to be a pirate too, Papa," he said looking up proudly at his father, his dark hair in his face and a smile on his lips. "Just like you, Papa," he said melting Roman's heart._

 _"You can be anything you want, son," he said with a smile before brushing a piece of hair out of his face._

 _"Was it worth it?" asked Cecily._

 _Roman turned around startled and surprised by his wife. She had been watching them without his knowledge, something she would do often because she loved watching her husband with their children. She loved every minute he spent with them, how he talked to them, how he played with them and her favorite was to watch him hug and kiss his children. The man Roman used to be didn't exist anymore. He was a new man, a man with a bigger heart, kinder to those around him but if anyone had threatened or messed with his family he would quickly turn back into the man he used to be. "Was what worth it?" he asked._

 _"Giving it all up for this," she asked._

 _"More than you'll ever know," he said with a smile making her smile. "This is everything."_

"Roman," said Cecily snapping him out of thought. "Roman are you with me?"

"I'm sorry, Love. I was thinking," he said coming back to reality, he was on his ship with his wife sailing to Spain.

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

"Our future," he said with a smile. "After I give up this life."

"I understand," she said with a smile. "And how did our future look?"

"Beautiful," he said with a smile thinking of his thoughts. He was certain they would have a beautiful life together and he knew that giving up his life as a pirate would be worth every second of it. He had to make a sacrifice for his wife and his children even if it meant giving up something he loved his entire life. He loved them more and every second would be worth his choice he was going to make sure of it.

"And was giving up this life worth it?"

"More than you'll ever know," he said with a smile, "more than you'll ever know."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman's interpretation of the sunset and the sunrise? Does he make a good point of what they symbolize? What do you think of them risking this voyage to take care of Giuseppe? Are they putting themselves into danger? What did you think of Roman's flash to the future with his son and his daughter? Do you believe he will make a good father? And what do you think of him saying that giving up all his life is worth it, do you think it will be worth it for him? There are just a couple more chapters left of Roman's and Cecily's story.. and the last two chapters are not chapters you want to miss. Thank-you for reading and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Roman asked his wife as they were stopped in front of the home she once lived, "it's not too late to change your mind."

"I want to do this but don't travel too far," she said.

"I'm not," he responded. "I'm worried about you. The idea of you alone with that man makes me uneasy. If you're not positive about doing any of this tell me and we can do this together."

"I know you want to help me, Roman but if you and I show up here together my papa will know something is wrong. If I show up alone he will become more vulnerable, his guard will be down. He won't expect anything from my showing up. We have to be smart about this. My papa is smarter than most give him credit for."

"Okay," said Roman nervously, "promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," she said. "When it is done I will fetch for you to come help me dispose of his body."

"I love you," he said softly before he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too," she said. "I'll be all right, I promise."

"All right," he said nervously not wanting to allow his wife to go to her father alone. He understood that if they showed up together Giuseppe would grow suspicious and would have his guard up but if it was only Cecily Giuseppe would be less suspicious and more vulnerable. He hated the thought of feeding is wife to the wolf so to speak but she knew what she was doing. He had faith in her. "Just be careful. I won't be far away if you need me you can find me."

"Okay, Love," she said softly. She kissed him once more before she stepped down off the carriage. She watched it pull away before she took a deep breath. She made her way to the door of the residence she once lived. The horrible memories came flooding back to her with every step she took. She thought of all the horrific nights she spent in that house being raped and tortured by her own father and the men he paid off his debts using her to. She took a deep breath as she reached the front door. She raised her shaking hand in the dark of the night to knock on the door.

Cecily waited minutes before the door opened. She stood face to face with the man that made her childhood hell. He hadn't changed he was still the vile disgusting man she remembered well. His darkened hair had faded and contained strands of grey. His body was plumper and he was heavier. His green eyes met her emerald eyes. He grew a devious smile on his face as he looked at his daughter from head to toe. "Cecily," he said in a grimy tone that gave Cecily chills. "What are you doing here? Where is your husband?"

"We are no longer together," she lied but convincing him. "I was not the woman he desired."

"You're increasing," he said pulling her into the home and shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, Papa."

"Is it Roman's?" he asked.

"Roman is the father," she answered. "He left me Papa."

"So sad," he said unsympathetically. "You're as beautiful as I remember you."

"Am allowed to stay here until I find another lover to marry?" she asked.

"It can be arranged," he said walking up behind her. He sniffed her hair causing her to stiffen and making her uncomfortable by his closeness. "Welcome home, Cecily. I wasn't expecting your marriage to last," he said with a smile. "I'm happy that it hasn't."

"Papa," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck, kissing it softly.

"I'm glad you're home, Cecily," he said with a smile against the skin of her neck. His breath hot on her bare skin, her stomach rolled. She was disgusted. "Make yourself comfortable so I can welcome you home the proper way but first allow me to make you something to eat. We'll discuss my plans over dinner."

"Okay, Papa," she said as he let her go. "I'm going up to my bedroom." She made her way up the stairs to her bedchamber. She opened the door and the room was exactly the way it was when she left. She shut the door behind her and made her way over to the bed. She laid down on the bed and the tears began to flow from her eyes as she sobbed. She hated her father more than anything in her life. The smell of him, his touch, his look everything about him she hated. She wanted a bath to wash him off of her. She wanted and needed her husband. She cried into her pillow out of the pain she remembered in that bedroom and in that house. Cecily knew she was a different person now, she was a wife, a mother to be and she was older and wiser. She was not the vulnerable weak girl she used to be. Roman had changed her, he had strengthened her. He made her better than she ever was.

"Cecily!" called her Papa. She sighed, wiped her tears away and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where he had made her dinner. "There's my beautiful girl," he said softly with an inappropriate smile that made her cringe. "Sit and eat," he instructed.

"Thank-you," she said before taking a seat at the table as he put the soup in front of her. "Nothing has changed around here, Papa. Have you missed me?"

He let a small chuckle as he joined her at the table. "I knew you would be back. I didn't expect Roman to keep you for long. He is not a man worthy of settling down to become a husband and apparently a father," he said in his Romanian accent. "I knew it was a matter of time before you would show up here once again in my possession. I have plans for you," he said deviously.

"What kind of plans, Papa?" she asked as she ate her soup.

"While Roman was having his time with you, spilling his seed inside of you another man came searching for you. He wants to make you his wife. I explained that you were married to Roman for now but if found you, you would become his wife."

"You promised me to another man?" she asked.

"He has offered me a great amount of gold for your hand in marriage but I'm not finished with you yet. Have I ever told you how much you look like your mama? You've got the same emerald eyes she possessed and the same olive skin. You have her small nose and her red pouty lips. You are the spitting image of your mother in every way, Cecily," he said with a smile. "I miss your mama very much. I often wish to get her back, have her come back to me but she met her fate years ago. "I watched you grow up, I watched you grow to be your mother. She was strong-willed but submissive like you are and she was beautiful like you are. I had never saw a woman more beautiful and then you were born to us. Cynthia was beautiful in her own way but nothing like you, Cecily," he said touching her tiny hand with his.

"Papa," she swallowed.

"Cecily, you have grown to be a beautiful woman I envy any man that gets to enjoy you as his wife. If I could keep you and have you for myself I would but I have promised you to Seth Rollins another notorious pirate. I knew you would be back, I knew you would return to me," he said. "Seth has been waiting for your return as patiently as I. He will be here for you in the morning but tonight you belong to me," he said deviously, "and as for your child Seth will raise it as his own or I'm sure we can get plenty of gold for the bastard."

"I am not selling my child, Papa," she said, "and I am not marrying Seth. I will marry for love this time, Papa. Cynthia was able to marry the man that she loved, I deserve the right to marry the man that I love and I will find him."

"Cecily, the contract has been signed, the gold ready to be exchanged in the coming days you will marry Seth Rollins," he said moving closer to her. "But we have all night," he said disgusting her. She reached her free hand down into her boot and pulled out the dagger Roman had given to her. She touched the cold medal handle as he father grew closer to her. He pushed her hair out of her face and leaned to kiss her as Cecily raised the dagger under the table. Just before his lips could touch hers she jabbed the dagger into his side. "UGH!" he cried out in pain as she pulled the dagger out. He stood up holding onto his side as the blood covered his hands. "Cecily what are you doing?" he asked in pain.

"Paying you back for everything you put me through. You're a vile man," she said before she dug the dagger into his chest. "You deserve every moment of this. You took my innocence away, you broke me and destroyed me," she said as he fell to the floor in agonizing pain as he cried out. She stood over him, the dagger covered in his blood and blood on her skirts. "I hope you burn in hell!" she said before she stabbed him once more in the heart, ending his life. She was filled with relief as she looked down at her father as she kneeled beside him. He was gone, she never had to worry about him again. She sat with him for hours to make sure he was gone before she cleaned off her dagger and cleaned herself up.

Cecily walked out of her father's house and traveled to the residence Roman was staying in while she did what she needed to do. On the way to the residence a monkey came from a tree and stood in front of her. She stopped in her tracks as she stood face to face with the small monkey. "Get away," she said to the monkey. "Shoo," she said and he ran off into the darkness allowing Cecily to continue on her way to the residence. She walked to the front door when she arrived and knocked on it. Roman opened the door as if he had been waiting for her arrival. He stood looking at her. "It's done," she said as she fell into his arms. They held each other tight for what seemed like years but being apart seemed longer. Roman just wanted to hold his wife, enjoy the fact she made it out alive.

"I love you," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," she said holding him tight as she cried on his chest. She didn't cry because of what she had done but because she felt relief from any more pain or torture. She felt free, the first time she had ever felt free in her entire life.

Roman and Cecily made their way back to her father's home. Roman walked into the kitchen with her and she showed him where his body was. Roman stood over Giuseppe and gave him a hard kick just to make sure he was truly dead. "You did this?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said playing with her bracelet. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm impressed, Cecily. I didn't think you had it in you," he said as he started to wrap up Giuseppe's body.

"He deserved it," she said coldly.

"I'm not disagreeing," he said, "how does it feel?"

"Good," she said as she helped him wrap up her father's body. "I feel free. I have never felt free in my whole life."

"I'm sure," he said. "I wonder if I will have the same feeling of freedom when we get back to Jamaica you know with our whole new life and hopefully a new baby?"

"I'm sure you will," she said. "I'm ready for our new life together."

"Me too," he said as Giuseppe was completely rolled up in the carpet. "No more pirate ships, no more random attacks just waking up to the cries of our baby, waking up to you in my arms every day not having to do anything until I'm ready. Life is going to be beautiful," he said tying the carpet shut. "The rest of my life with you and our children," he said with a smile.

"It's going to be wonderful," she said biting her lip. "Something doesn't feel right, Roman. I saw a monkey on my way to find you. That's a bad omen," she said.

"I don't believe in bad omens," he said, "everything is going to be okay," he said as they picked up the body.

"Okay," she said helping him carry the body outside to the backyard. "Can we burn this place to the ground?"

"We can do whatever you wish," he said as he started digging a hole. "I'm glad you made it out alive."

"He was going to have me tonight," she said, "and tomorrow he was going to…"

"He was going to what?" he asked as they were digging.

"Seth, Seth is here. Seth is in Spain."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at his wife.

"My papa was going to have me tonight and then he was going to give me to Seth. He told me I was going to marry Seth tomorrow."

"I'll take care of Seth," he said. "Don't worry about that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I will take care of Seth. I can't be free until Seth is taken care of," he said, "and because he is in Spain it makes it that much easier. You're going to marry Seth tomorrow."

"What?" she asked.

"It will be a set up. He will believe he is marrying you and instead of meeting you, he will meet me. My crew and I will take care of him."

"It sounds dangerous, Roman, are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I'm sure," he said. "It's what I have to do," he said as they continued digging a hole in the back yard. When the hole was big enough Roman rolled Giuseppe into the hole, Cecily spit into the hole onto Giuseppe's body before they began to cover it with dirt.

Once his body was buried Roman spilled gasoline around the house Cecily once lived in, the house she grew up in but the house that destroyed her life, the house that gave her nightmares and the home that was never truly a home to her. He lit the home on fire and flames soon engulfed the entire house. He stood with his arm around Cecily. "This is just the beginning Cecily, after tomorrow you and I will start a brand new life together, we can be free together," he promised as she leaned his head on his chest as she watched every bad memory burn in the fire and she finally felt completely free.

 ***A/N: Was it a risk for sending Cecily alone to kill her father? What did you think of Giuseppe? What about him promising Cecily to Seth? Did Giuseppe get everything he deserved? Did you think Cecily would be able to do it? What did you think of her seeing the monkey on her way to find Roman? Is it a bad idea for Roman to confront Seth? How do you think it's going to go? Why do you think Cecily feels completely free for the first time in her life? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. I just want to thank everyone that has read, favorite and reviewed this story it has been one of my favorites. Thank-you so much and please I hope that you do enjoy the final chapter of Learning To Love Him.***

"You look beautiful," said Roman as he looked at his wife dressed in a beautiful white gown, her dark raven black hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a veil surrounding it, her hoop earrings setting off her beauty, her bracelets clanging together.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "Are you sure this is going to work? What if he doesn't fall for our trap?" she asked as Roman massaged her shoulders.

"There is no doubt in my mind that he won't fall for our trap, Cecily. He believes he is marrying you in place of Cynthia. He will meet you in the wooded area he was instructed. There will be a minister there to marry you but just as the service begins my crew and I will jump out to attack Seth."

"And what if he has his crew?"

"I have defeated his crew before, I will defeat his crew again," he said.

"Roman," she said facing him, placing her hands on his firm chest. "I don't feel good about this. I have a bad feeling. Something is off, my senses are telling me that something is wrong. I don't think this is a good idea. Please reconsider," she begs.

"We need to take care of Seth now before it's too late and once he is taken care of we can begin our voyage back to Jamaica where we can live freely and raise our child Cecily but seeing you in that wedding dress makes me want to marry you all over again, take you as my wife in better circumstances when I truly love you," he said, "I want to do this properly." He said getting down onto one knee in front of her and taking her hand into his. "Cecily, I married you out of selfish ambition but it was never true love until I truly fell in love with you. You have changed my entire life you make me want to be a better man; you have made me see there is good in the world instead of just evil. You're the mother of my child and you're the love of my life. I want to live the rest of my life calling you mine and you calling me yours. You stole my heart and changed my black soul into white. Will you marry me, Cecily?"

Tears flowed from Cecily's eyes as she looked at the man she loved declaring his love to her, baring his soul to her and asking her to marry him truly this time. She had not only changed him but he had changed her. He changed her into a strong, courageous woman, he taught her how to read and taught her how to survive but he taught her how to love and showed her that true love exists outside of fairytales. She nodded her head and said, "yes, Roman, I will marry you." He smiled at her and pulled a ring out of his pocket. The ring was made of rubies and diamonds. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it before he stood up taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately causing her to melt in his arms. "When we get back to Jamaica and after the baby is born you and I will marry truly this time."

"I like that," she said with a smile looking into his brown eyes. "I love you." He kissed her lips softly before handing her a dagger.

"You wouldn't want to forget this," he said with a smile as she took it from his hand.

"You're right, I never know when I will need it," she said with a smile before sticking it into her boot. "I guess it's time to do this," she said.

"Yes," he said, "It's time."

Cecily stood in the wooded area she instructed Seth to meet her. She stood nervously. She couldn't stop thinking about the monkey she had seen the previous night. Cecily looked around biting on her lip. Something felt off, something felt wrong but she couldn't place it. It was quiet and a small stream in the distance was heard as the water flowed. A rumble in the bushes and Seth appeared in front of her. As soon as he caught glimpse of his bride he let out a laugh and said, "I knew you would be mine someday. I knew you would be my wife," he was pleased. "You look almost as beautiful as your sister, Cecily."

"Thank-you," she said nervously.

"Let's get married," he said taking her hand into his, "the sooner we are married the sooner we can leave Spain." She nodded as he held her hand. They made their way to the minister and just as they had reached the minister Roman and his crew popped out to attack Seth. Cecily escaped from Seth's grip and ran to hide behind a tree until it was over. A yell more so a tribal yell sounded out in the air. Cecily knew that it was Seth calling for his men to come to his aide. Cecily watched in the distance as Seth's men ran to his aide immediately attacking Roman's crew. The sound of swords clanking together echoed in the air, the cries of men falling filled the air. Cecily watched as Seth ran off and Roman followed in pursuit. She wanted to follow but she stayed hidden until Roman's men took out Seth's crew. One by one she watched them fall at the hands of Roman's men as some of Roman's men fell at the hands of Seth's crew.

Cecily escaped into the brushes and found her way to Roman and Seth. She stayed hidden as they battled it out by the flowing stream. She watched as Roman and Seth battled it out with their swords. "I'll be rid of you," cried out Roman. "You made my life hell, you're going to pay for what you've done to me."

"You took my wife from me and when I am done with you your wife will be mine forever! Cynthia and I were happy until you came along and took her to your bed. You destroyed my wife. We were happy. I loved her but you couldn't leave her alone because you're a selfish bastard. I will get revenge on you for taking my wife!" he said. "You will die at my hands."

"I don't think so," fought Roman. "You're going to die at my hands. I'll be rid of you in a moment's time," he said as their swords clanged together. They sword fought intensely, sparks were flying from their swords as they hit. If Roman went low, Seth went low, if one went high the other went high. They gritted their teeth at one another and fought. Roman stumbled on a rock losing his footing and giving Seth the opportunity he had been waiting for. The edge of Seth's sword pierced Roman's side and he called out in agonizing pain. Tears burned Cecily's eyes as Seth pulled his sword out. Roman's blood dripping from the sword before he pierced him again causing Roman to cry out in agonizing pain, Roman lay on the ground holding his side as Seth stood over him in victory. The blood pouring out of Roman's side covering his hands and his white shirt. Cecily knew she needed to save him. She needed to protect him from death. She pulled the dagger out of her boot and as Seth had his back turned she quietly stepped out of the bushes. Roman caught her in his vision but didn't alert Seth that she was there. He lay back closing his eyes as he bled out in pain. Cecily snuck up behind Seth and pierced his lower back with the dagger.

"What are you doing?" yelled Seth as he turned to face her, startled and surprised it was a woman that had stabbed him. Cecily never answered before she pierced his side with the dagger causing an agonizing cry. And for good measure as Seth had bent over to cover his side she took her dagger to this throat and slid it across as the blood splattered out and he fell to the ground dying instantly in front of her. She kicked his lifeless body into the stream before she knelt down next to Roman. Her white dress now stained crimson as she cried over her husband.

"Roman," she cried. "Please Roman," she begged as she held onto his side as she cried out in agonizing pain herself from the nearing of the birth of her child. "ROMAN!" she screamed out, "Please don't leave me, please we need you," she cried through her pain.

He looked up at her with his brown eyes, they were glossy and the color was draining from his face. He was weak as he reached up to touch her face with his hand. He gave her a weak smile. "You're so beautiful," he said as he stroked her cheek. "I never seen a more beautiful woman," he praised her through his pain as Dean and one of the crew members came to Roman's aide. "You're my world, Cecily," he said, "Everything I dreamed of that I thought would never come true," he stroked away her tears.

"Help him," she cried to Dean. "Save him," she cried as Roman looked at her with his glossy eyes and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch cupping his hand with hers. She kissed the palm of his hand. "The baby is coming," she said as Dean and one of the crew members worked to save Roman. They ripped his shirt off of him while Dean stripped out of his shirt dipping it into the stream to get water to clean Roman's wounds. "Please," she cried out as she saw the wounds on his side. They were already red and swollen as if infection had set in. Roman let out a cough as he kept his eyes on Cecily. She cried as Dean came back to Roman.

Dean took his wet shirt and dripped the water onto Roman's wounds. Roman cried out in agonizing pain as it burned him. Cecily took her and stroked Roman's cheek. "It's going to be okay," she said with a smile. "You're going to be okay," she winced through her own pain. Dean poured water onto Roman's wounds again as he let out another painful cry. "I love you, Roman," she said as they cleaned him up. "I love you so much. Your life isn't done," she said, "we have a whole life waiting for us in Jamaica. You can't leave me," she said. "You can't leave me," she begged with tears flowing from her cheeks. "I love you," she said as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "I love you," she cried as she watched his eyes close. "Don't leave me," she begged him as Dean wrapped up his wounds with Roman's shirt to help stop the bleeding and to apply pressure to save him. It was all that he could do. "Roman, the baby is coming don't leave me now," she said with a soft smile through her tears. "Please don't leave me," she begged. "Dean, the baby is coming. I need to deliver the baby," she said.

Dean nodded his head and cleaned his hands in the stream while the other crew member helped Cecily get comfortable. Cecily held Roman's hand as she lay in the dirt as Dean removed her boots followed by her under garments. She opened her legs and Dean said, "The baby is right there."

"I know," she winced in pain. "It's coming, the baby is coming," she said as she held onto Roman's hand he opened his eyes and looked at his wife. He groaned as he pushed himself up to sit next to her, to comfort her as she birthed their first child.

"Cecily," said Dean. "I need you to push." Cecily cried out as she pushed squeezing Roman's hand. She stopped. "Good," he said, "I need you to push again." She let out another cry as she pushed harder. She felt the burning sensation between her legs and cried out in pain. "Keep pushing," he said, "you're doing good, the head is there. Give me another push." She let out another push harder than before and the baby's head appeared in Dean's hand. "The head is out," he said, "give me another push." She nodded before pushing again and this time through the push their baby came out into Dean's hands. The cries of their tiny infant filled the air and Cecily let out a cry of relief. "It's a boy!" he said proudly.

"We have a son, Roman," she said looking at him with a smile but he was weak and fading from the world. "We have a son!" she said as the crew member removed his shirt to wrap up the baby boy. Dean cleaned him off and wrapped him in the shirt before handing him to Cecily with a smile.

"Your son," he said giving them time to be alone with their baby.

"He is so beautiful," said Cecily with a smile of pride. "He is so beautiful," she said. He had a head full of raven black hair, his father's full lips and his father's nose. He was Roman in the baby form. She was so proud of her son. She kissed his chubby cheek as he let out a little groan making her smile. "Roman, do you want to hold our son?" He nodded and took their newborn son into his arms proudly.

"Hey," he said in a raspy voice full of weakness. "I'm your father," he said with a weak smile. "Don't you forget it," he said. "I may not make it but I will always be with you. I love you," he said looking down at his son before kissing his cheek softly. "Roman?" he asked Cecily as he handed him back to his wife.

"Roman," she said with a smile as she held their son. "I couldn't think of a much better name for our son than that of his father's," she said with tears in her eyes. She knew time was winding down, Roman was too pale, too weak. She knew she was leaving Spain without him and their son would never know his father. She saw it in the palm of his hand the day she read his palms. His life line was short and she knew this was the end. "Roman, thank-you," she said with a soft smile. "I love you."

"Thank-you," he said with a weak smile. He was fading. "Cecily," he said weaker than before, catching his breath. "I love you," he said and those were the final words to his wife before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back. His pulse was gone, his breathing had stopped tears filled Cecily's eyes. She cried out for her husband but it was too late he was gone. Every bit of a new life together that they had dreamed, Roman's vision of their future no longer mattered. They were dreams and a reality that would never come true. Cecily held her baby tight as she lie next to her husband crying and sobbing at the fact he had left her. The sun starting to set in the sky, symbolizing a goodbye an end to the love she shared with him. She kissed his lips softly as she lie with him not wanting to part with him.

Dean gave Cecily the night to lie with Roman before they buried him in the woods the next morning before they boarded their ship to travel back to Jamaica. Cecily boarded the ship with her tiny newborn son in her arms, looking back at the place she would leave her husband and her heart was broken. She kissed their son's forehead before she walked to their cabin to feed him. The sun was rising in the sky, a new beginning, a new life for Cecily and Baby Roman; a life that didn't include the love of her life or the father of her child. She had no idea how she would survive, how she would live but the soft smile of her son told her everything would be okay as the ship set sail to Jamaica.

 **5 YEARS LATER:**

"Mama!" yelled Little Roman as he ran through the backyard of their home in Jamaica as Cecily sat by the sea thinking of her husband as she did so often. She wondered about him so much what life would be like if he had been there with them. She knew every day he was with her but not physically. Little Roman came to his mother's side and joined her by the sea. "Mama," he said with a smile identical to his father's.

"Yes, Roman," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He grew up in the last 5 years. He was the spitting image of his father. His dark hair fell to his shoulders curling at the ends. He had his father's mouth and made the same faces his father had made. The years had not been easy for Cecily and Roman. She took over Roman's business until her son was able to take charge of the land and take charge of everything Roman had owned including the tobacco fields. She sold the goods to England and Spain to earn a living to provide for herself and her son. She gave him everything he desired and he was a happy child. He was always laughing and smiling. He was the love of her life, her pride and joy she wished Roman could see how wonderful their son was, how much he was like him, how strong and courageous he was. He was mischievous and kind. He was handsome in every way. It was the only part Cecily's heart she had left. She lived for her son when mornings were hard to wake up for she remembered she had a son to love and take care of, he is what kept her going when she wanted to give up in the last 5 years. He made her happy when she wanted to cry. He was her world and everything in that world. He was smart as a whip and while he never met his father he knew him well because of the stories Cecily told him about him and the stories Dean told him. Dean looked after Cecily and Roman he felt it was his duty for his best friend, his brother. He needed to make sure they were safe and protected for Roman. It was the least he could do for him. Cecily vowed to herself she would never love again and the only boy that would hold her heart was her son and the only man to ever have her heart was her husband and she was happy living as a widow and raising their son. She wished things had been different but it was her new life, her new beginning and she lived it the best she could and she was free.

"I'm thinking about Papa," she answered as he sat on her lap.

"Do you miss Papa?" he asked.

"Every day," she said softly. "Every day and Roman, I know I have told you every day but you look so much like your father it is as if he is alive through you. You remind me of him every day."

"Was Papa a good man, Mama?" he asked as they watched the waves crash down in front of them.

"He was the best man I have ever known and he would have loved you so much. In fact he loved you before he even knew you. You helped change him into the man he wanted to become. He would be so proud of you just like I am proud of you."

"I love Papa," he said with a smile. Cecily kissed her son's cheek as tears blurred her eyes. "I want to be a pirate just like him someday. I want to have my own pirate ship and my own crew, Mama. I want to be just like Papa."

"Roman," she smiled. "I think your Papa would like that very much. He would be proud of you to carry on his legacy truly I think that's all he ever wanted of his son," she said with a smile. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, Mama," he said hugging his mom as she hugged him back as the waves continued to crash in front of him. Roman would be so proud to know that their son would carry on his legacy and be just like him. Cecily wanted nothing more of her son than for him to be happy and if being like his father was what made him happy then she was happy. As they sat on the beach a cool breeze blew past them and she knew it was Roman reminding her that he was there just like he always was. He would be a part of her life forever and he left her with the best gift he could have ever given her. A son that was much like him in all of his ways and for that she was grateful for the impact and the way he changed her life for the better.

 **THE END**

 ***A/N: So this is the end of the story. What do you think? What did you think of Roman proposing to Cecily this time for real because he truly loves her? What did you think of their plan against Seth? Were you surprised that Cecily killed Seth with no second thought? What do you think of Roman and Cecily having a son? What did you think of Roman's moment's with his son? Are you happy he was able to see his birth? What do you think of them naming him Roman? What do you think of Roman's final words being I love You to Cecily? Do you think that Roman will go on to carry on his father's legacy? What do you believe will happen with Cecily and Roman? What are your thoughts on the ending of the story? I pose two questions for you now that you have read the end of the story. I have left it kind of open at parts like what would life had been like if Roman hadn't passed away? Or will Cecily ever love again? Would you like me to do a what if story like Roman managed to survive his wounds what would have happened, how things would have been different? Or would you like to see another story with Cecily possibly falling in love again? The choice is yours. I would just like some input on what you would like to see. Please review and thank-you for your support and thank-you for reading.**

 ***A/N 2: I will be starting a new Seth story sometime this week one that I have been holding off on for 2 years. If you remember my Roman and Tayla stories I am finally doing the spinoff on Jordyn and Seth. :) It will be called Who She Became please check it out.**


End file.
